<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>木棉花 by bukaopu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592162">木棉花</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukaopu/pseuds/bukaopu'>bukaopu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukaopu/pseuds/bukaopu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>快眼瞎的宇智波斑被长老打包送给千手柱间当小老婆的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara, all斑, 柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花<br/>ABO世界观，all斑背景板下的柱斑走向加柱斑结局，HE。<br/>天雷滚滚，人物OOC到天上，没有三观，玻璃心慎入。<br/>一句话概括：快瞎眼的宇智波斑被宇智波家的长老打包送给千手柱间当小老婆<br/>确定的话往下拉</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>宇智波斑艰难的睁开眼，四周一片黑暗，仅仅从头顶漏下一线微弱的光芒，这是哪？自己这是在什么地方？<br/>他记得自己刚刚因为眼疾发作，又一次昏了过去，然后呢？记忆出现了空白，斑甩了甩脑袋，站起身子摸索着，屋子里黑乎乎的，什么也看不见，宇智波斑自嘲的冷笑一下，就算是有光自己的眼睛也什么也看不到，万花筒的寿命已经快到极限了，自己现在只能简单的分辨明暗，连近在咫尺的东西都看不清了。<br/>斑试探性的走了几步，手碰到了一大块的屏障，似乎是墙壁，于是，他顺着墙根一点点的走着。<br/>“哗啦”<br/>伴随着铁器碰撞声音一股力道拽住了宇智波斑，他心中一惊，顺着脚腕向下探去，不出意外的摸到了一截绳子捆住了自己的右脚。<br/>碰到绳子的一瞬间斑感受到了一阵强光突然出现，黑暗的视线出现了一道刺眼红光，蜿蜒着探入了黑暗中。<br/>同时，灼烧般的刺痛感从被绳子束缚的皮肤下传来，浑身的查克拉顺着绳索不断的被抽走，眼睛干涩的发痛，斑捂住双眼跪倒在地上呻吟。<br/>门被打开了，两道人影出现在斑的门口，斑看不清他们的样子，大约是一高一矮两个人，高个子拿了个什么东西，“呼”了一口气，房间里一下子亮了起来。<br/>“哟，醒了。”矮个子蹲到宇智波斑的身边，听声音是个男子。<br/>“你们要做什么？”斑问道，他现在就是别人刀俎上的鱼肉，出了任人宰割什么也做不到，是敌人吗？为了万花筒？还是想要找自己复仇？<br/>“做什么？”男子的声音听上去非常愉快，说：“你不应该问我们想要做什么，应该问自己，你们宇智波想要做什么？”<br/>男子抓住宇智波斑的头发，强迫他抬起头，尽管已经失明，那双发白的瞳孔依然透露出不可一世的傲气和轻蔑，斑双唇紧抿，一言不发，好像面前的人是一坨空气。<br/>男子五指捏紧，指关节发出哔哔卡卡的声音，就是这副表情，在战场上，他毫不留情的把自己打到，连一个多余的眼神都没有，明明，明明...... <br/>他捏紧拳头，一拳打在了宇智波斑的心口，巨大的力道几乎要把斑的肋骨打折，斑缩起身子，吐出一口酸水，不停的咳嗽，男子怒吼道：“明明不过是个omega，还在这里一副不可一世的样子给谁看！”<br/>愤怒伴随着信息素的爆发，呛鼻的气味围绕着斑，熏的斑只想吐，但无论是胸口的疼痛还是恶心的信息素都比不上男子的那句话更让斑在意，他难以置信的抬头，自己是omega的秘密只有泉奈和几位长老知道，平日里他都是伪装成beta，从没被人发现过。<br/>斑震惊的表情很好的取悦了面前的alpha，一直在门口站着的另一个人动了，她大声的呵斥着面前的男子：“秀一！别太过分了！”<br/>女子的声音让斑怔住了，他抬头转向门口：“千手......桃华？”虽说日常的交流不多，但桃华作为千手的三把手，她的声音斑还是认得出来的，如果千手桃华在这里的话，那就意味着自己现在在千手的族地，一个可怕的猜想出现在斑的心中，他脱口而出：“是柱间......”<br/>“不。”身为千手柱间的副手，桃华一直很尊敬这位宇智波的族长，即使在知道了他的身份是omega之后，桃华叹了一口气，说：“柱间大人对此事并不知情。”<br/>“桃华，你对他这么客气干嘛？现在他也不过是个暖床婢罢了。”<br/>“秀一！”桃华听起来非常的生气，她接着说：“如果你继续借此机会发泄你的私怨，现在就给我滚出去，别忘了我们到底是来干什么的。”<br/>秀一“切”了一声，从怀里掏出一个小瓶子，捏着斑的下巴逼迫他咽了下去，瓶子空了之后被他随手丢在一边，斑喘着气倒在地板上，秀一拍了拍宇智波斑的脸颊，说：“omega就该有一个omega的样子。”<br/>桃华也走到了斑的身边，她撩起宇智波斑颈后的头发，露出颈后光滑的皮肤，说：“斑大人，多有得罪了。”<br/>她拿出一个颈圈，啪的扣在了斑的脖子上，这是抑制环，在扣上的一瞬间环上的两枚细针刺入了斑的腺体，敏感的腺体被针扎入，一股酥麻的感觉顺着脊柱窜下，激的斑打了一个哆嗦。<br/>抑制环，其对于omega的侮辱意义不亚于贞操带，一旦带上只有alpha可以摘下来，omega自己是无法取下的。<br/>临走之前，桃华拿绳子捆住了宇智波斑的双手，拿过一块布帛塞住了宇智波斑的嘴，二人离开了，屋子又陷入了黑暗，一股炽热的感觉自自己的腹部升起，斑意识到他们刚刚给自己喂下的是促使omega发情期提前的药剂，如果到这里斑还意识不到发生了什么那就有点蠢了，他很清楚，千手会派一个人来标记自己，从此他会成为千手的生育工具 但是...... 斑冷笑一声，他们的希望肯定是要落空了，自己是个omega不错，但自己早就失去了生育的能力，不然，宇智波那些精明的老不死也不会把自己献给千手，没有万花筒，也不能为宇智波留下优质的后代，失去作用的自己，被宇智波抛弃了。<br/>情热席卷了斑的大脑，他无法再继续思考，腹部想一团火在熊熊的燃烧，后穴一阵疼一阵痒，想有无数的蚂蚁再爬，但偏偏双手被紧紧的捆住，斑不受控制的在地板上扭动起来，意图缓解无处躲藏的痒，但这微小的动作如同隔靴搔痒，只会让本来就旺盛的欲望烧的更加的强烈，后穴的小嘴一张一合，不断吐出腥膻的水来，巨大的空虚感越来越真实，斑现在可耻的希望有什么东西可以塞进自己的后穴，狠狠的捣烂自己。<br/>这时，斑才明白桃华堵住自己嘴的意味，是为了防止自己咬舌自尽，涎水顺着嘴角留下，斑翻了个身，无力的仰躺着，还能活动的双腿夹紧着不断在地板上摩擦，身下的衣服被浸湿了，前面的阴茎抬起头来，颤颤巍巍立着却什么也射不出来，omega只能靠后面来高潮，就算是涨的生疼斑也无法释放。<br/>“你们说什么？”熟悉的声音传入斑的耳朵，“好了。”声音主人听起来有些生气，他接着说：“不管是哪一族的omega我都不会要的，让宇智波明天来把人带回去。”<br/>门被拉开了，那人的声音戛然而止，查克拉的风暴一下子席卷了整个屋子，柱间急忙跑向倒在屋子中间的斑，取出了塞在他嘴中的布帛，解开了捆住斑的绳子，在刚刚的挣扎中，斑的手腕被磨的血肉模糊，柱间扶住斑的头让他靠在自己的怀里，另一只手放出医疗忍术治疗斑的伤口。<br/>斑的意识已经被烧的迷糊了，他只觉得自己落在了一个温暖的怀抱中，朦胧之中他听到面前的人怒吼着：“你们都干了什么！滚出去！”<br/>alpha此刻爆发的查克拉不亚于一剂强烈的催情剂 ，后穴的空虚感更加的强烈，斑直接揪住面前人的衣领，缠了上去去，一口吻住了柱间。</p><p> </p><p>2.<br/>柱间一下子睁大了双眼，正巧对上斑被情欲染的水汽朦胧的眼睛，柱间眼神闪烁了几下，把斑从自己身上拽下来。<br/>突然被推开，omega不满的皱了皱眉头，顺从着omega的本能，斑又凑了上去，扒下了柱间的衣服，“斑.....你清醒一点。”柱间剩下的话卡在了喉咙里，斑轻轻的吮吸着柱间的锁骨，双手在柱间上身不断的游弋，不断的撩拨。<br/>本来应该伸出的手一动不动，他没法欺骗自己的内心，看着面前的alpha一动不动，似乎走神了，斑张嘴咬了一下他的脖子作为惩罚，留下一圈红红的牙印。<br/>“嘶”柱间一回头就对上了omega不满且挑衅的目光，满脸写着“你是不是不行啊”。<br/>“啪”<br/>理智的弦断了。<br/>斑只觉得一阵天旋地转，柱间压住了斑，长长的发丝落在斑的耳边，他们的距离如此之近，以至于他能将柱间眸里的占有和疯狂尽收眼底，尽管处于神志不清的状态，斑依然感到了一股隐秘的兴奋从心底传来，alpha炙热的呼吸吹在他的脸上，比世间一切的春药都更能让他变得淫荡。<br/>“斑，别在诱惑我了。”alpha的声音低沉沙哑，他现在一点也不好受，与处于发情期的omega孤处一室，他还能保持着理智已经实属不易了。斑双手缠上了柱间的脖颈，顺着他的背一点点向下摸，突然，一股力道止住了斑，柱间抓住了斑，捏着他的手腕把斑的手放在自己的身侧。<br/>“对不起....斑，但是，我不能.....”柱间微笑着，但他笑的比哭的还难看，说：“斑，我不能毁了你。”<br/>“柱....间....”意识稍稍回笼，斑呢喃着柱间的名字，柱间吃惊的看着斑，斑笑着说：“你又在消沉了。”<br/>“如果你不愿意的话，就给我一个临时标记吧。”<br/>斑又补充了一句：“反正只要不进入生殖腔就不会有问题.”<br/>柱间抬起斑的一条腿，那个艳红的小口正在一张一合的吐着水邀请自己的进入，他扶着自己的柱身对准了那处小嘴，说：“斑，我进去了。”<br/>斑感受到那处炽热顶着自己不可说的部位，内里的肠肉兴奋的跳动，蠕动着欢迎大家伙的进入。<br/>“快点……”斑歪着头吐出一口浊气，后面的空虚迫切的想要被填满，柱间试探性的插入，刚刚只进一个龟头，斑就觉得受不了了，层层的软肉蠕动着包裹上去，不够，还不够，斑扭着腰，渴望被填满空虚。<br/>柱间掐住斑的腰，一用力把剩下的部分全部插了进去，温热的肠壁紧紧的贴着柱身，斑甚至能清晰的感受到柱身上跳动的血管，一下子被填满的感觉让斑不自觉的发出一声喟叹，他的双腿缠住柱间的腰，又将阴茎向肠道深处推进了一分。<br/>确认了斑没有受伤，柱间开始大开大合的动起来，拔出后又狠狠的全部插入，每次都会带出一小节艳红的肠肉。<br/>“唔……柱间……”每一次的进入都会顶的斑的肚子有一个微微的凸起，他的双手死死扣着身下的木板缝，“不行了，柱间，我要不行了。”感受到肠道内的玩意突然变大，斑突然恐惧起来，撕裂般的疼痛从下身传来，肠壁被撑大到前所未有的程度，以至于让斑怀疑自己会不会被捅穿肚子。<br/>“不行的，斑，现在退出去你会受伤的。”柱间按住了斑不断挣扎的双手，斑开始急促的喘息，但他现在像是被钉在了柱间的阴茎上，无处可逃。“斑？”柱间发现斑的状态有些不对劲，斑的嘴唇发白，浑身颤抖，随着柱间释放在他的身体里，斑两眼一翻晕了过去。<br/>不知过了多久，斑从昏迷中苏醒，尽管看不清东西，斑还是敏锐的察觉出这不是自己的房间，记忆如潮水般涌入，意识到自己昨夜做了什么，斑一下子清醒了，腾的一下从床上弹了起来，很快又因为腰间传来的酸痛不得不重新躺回去。<br/>房门被拉开，柱间走了进来，看到斑已经醒了，于是快步走到了斑的床边，问道：“斑，你现在感觉怎么样？”<br/>因为药剂的效果，斑其实对于昨天的事情已经记不清了，只恍惚的记着自己似乎昏了过去，他回答：“没什么，我已经没事了。”<br/>斑无意识的摸向了自己的后颈，后面的腺体有些红肿，这时，斑才后知后觉的发现抑制环已经被摘除了，柱间也没有标记他。<br/>“那种东西我已经丢掉了。”柱间说：“在你昏迷的时候我调配了一些抑制发情期的草药，我去拿过来。”<br/>柱间刚要起身离开，就被斑拉住了手腕，斑用一种毋庸置疑的语气说：“标记我，柱间。”<br/>“斑……”<br/>“标记我。”斑又重复了一遍，柱间皱着眉，说：“你才刚刚醒过来，我担心……”<br/>“没什么可担心的！”斑陡然拔高音量，柱间看着斑，斑此刻低着头，整张脸都被厚厚的头发挡住了，虽然看不到表情，但握住自己的那双手在微微颤抖。<br/>“如果是斑的请求的话，那我就不能拒绝了。”<br/>斑伏在柱间的怀里，拨开头发露出颈后的腺体，“那么，斑，我开始了。”牙齿刺破后颈脆弱的皮肤，一股股淡淡的铁锈味充盈着柱间的口腔，紧接着，火烧的气息充斥着柱间的鼻腔，又很快被森林的清香中和。<br/>“谢谢你。”柱间听到斑轻轻呢喃“我差点，就忘记这种感觉了。”</p><p> </p><p>3.<br/>本章含有泉斑和微量路人暗示，慎入！</p><p> </p><p>“你们居然敢把哥哥送给千手！”<br/>泉奈冲进了会议室，刷的拔出腰间的刀指着自己正对面的大长老，宇智波隆一。<br/>隆一面不改色，说：“我们只是做出了对宇智波最有利的决定，这个决定也是为了前族长好。”<br/>“为了哥哥好？呵。”泉奈把刀狠狠的插在桌子上，闪亮的刀身倒影着宇智波隆一苍老狰狞的面庞。<br/>“泉奈大人，老夫知道您现在很生气，但……”隆一叹了一口气，像是一下子卸去了所有的力气，说：“你的眼睛也快要不行了吧。”<br/>“你怎么会知道，我从来没有……”因为担心失去对外的威慑力，泉奈从没向任何人说过自己将要失明的事情。<br/>“傻孩子。”隆一接着说：“你是alpha，斑大人是omega，你失去了眼睛，最多是从前线转入后区，但……”<br/>“泉奈大人还是这么任性吗！”<br/>一个尖利的女声打破了他们的谈话，一位老婆婆拄着拐杖走了进来，泉奈攥紧了双手恶狠狠的看着来人，最后也只能作罢，不情不愿的说：“二长老好。”<br/>“现在都对我这么生疏了吗？明明以前会一直跟在我后面喊我美津子婆婆。”<br/>美津子伸手想要摸摸泉奈，泉奈一偏头，嫌恶的避开了。美津子也不觉得尴尬，笑了两声，说：“果然孩子长大了就不听话了。”<br/>“比起关心我们兄弟俩，不如多关心一下您那废物儿子。”<br/>泉奈讥讽道，美津子的儿子是出了名的顽劣和无脑，偏偏脾气还大的很，果不其然，美津子的脸色一下子沉了下去。<br/>“哼，别以为我们不知道你对自己的哥哥……”<br/>“咣！”<br/>隆一狠狠的敲了一下拐杖，大吼：“身为长老，这样捕风捉影的事情也要拿到台面上来说吗！”<br/>碍于隆一的呵斥，美津子不情不愿的闭上了嘴，翻了个白眼，说：“千手一族送来了求和信，信使就在外面。”<br/>隆一和泉奈相视一眼，不约而同的走了出去。<br/>来到门口，隔着老远泉奈就看到了那头惹人讨厌的白毛，他加快脚步，一跃直接跳到了千手扉间的面前，没等扉间开口，泉奈就问道：“千手扉间，我哥怎么样了？”<br/>“你说宇智波斑？”<br/>扉间回忆了一下自己临走前还躺在床上不省人事的斑，犹豫了一下，说：“大概……还好吧……”<br/>那不就是不好吗！泉奈急火攻心，直接揪住了千手扉间的衣领，说：“我警告你……”<br/>“爸爸！”脆生生的童音打断了他们的谈话，一个小男孩从人群里跑了出来，抱住了泉奈。<br/>“南贺？你怎么来了，你师傅呢？”<br/>“师傅去出任务了。”南贺接着说：“爸爸你什么时候能陪我玩啊？”<br/>“乖，你先去找惠子姐姐玩好不好啊，爸爸有事情要做，一会再陪你玩。”<br/>小男孩闷闷不乐的踢开脚边的石头，嘟哝道：“好吧……”随后闷闷不乐的离开了。<br/>“那是你儿子？”扉间指着小男孩离开的方向问：“你什么时候结婚了？”<br/>“没结婚就不能有孩子了吗？”<br/>“他真是你儿子？”扉间继续问道。<br/>“千手扉间，你是不是讨打。”泉奈双手抱在胸前怒视着千手扉间。<br/>“他起来至少六岁了，也就是说，他出生那年你最多十四。”<br/>“少管点别人的家事。”泉奈毫不客气的说：“跟某人不一样，我十二岁就分化了。”<br/>千手扉间知道他在内涵自己，毕竟自己是十五岁时才分化为alpha，扉间甚至一度以为自己是个beta，还为此难过了很久。<br/>但很快他又重新振作起来，既然没有alpha的身体优势，那就用更多的忍术来弥补，就这样，他发明了许许多多全新的忍术，虽然后来证明这只是老天爷跟他开了个玩笑，但这个玩笑也不算坏就是了。</p><p>4.<br/>alpha的信息素让斑平静了下来，腹中那团躁动的火焰逐渐的熄灭了，他脱力的靠在柱间的肩膀上，眼皮仿佛有千斤重，因为发情期被透支的身体此刻将被积攒的疲惫一口气的爆发了出来，斑歪了下脑袋睡着了。<br/>“斑？”<br/>柱间试探性的问了一下，没有回应，于是他右手轻轻托着斑的后脑勺将斑放倒在枕头上，怀中人已经沉沉的睡去了，胸口伴随着呼吸一起一伏。<br/>夜色深了，空气也变得寒冷起来，柱间拉开被子躺在斑的身边，omega的体温比其他的性别要高一些，此刻更是像一个小火炉一样，柱间从斑的背后抱住他，他的手掌正好放在心脏的位置，斑的心跳一下一下的都可以被清晰的感受到，直到现在柱间才有了斑在自己身边的真实感，柱间亲吻了一下斑的后颈，那里现在还留着自己的齿痕，他悄悄的说：“斑，晚安。”<br/>斑是被一股窒息感给憋醒的，胸膛上仿佛压了一块大石头，右手也被压的发麻，斑看不清东西，于是伸出还能动的左手，想要把那玩意推开，谁知道，那东西不仅一动不动，还动了动，压的更紧了，嘟哝了一句梦话：“唔……在睡一会……”<br/>“柱间，你给我起来！”<br/>斑企图把柱间给叫醒，但柱间毫无反应，依然睡的死沉死沉，自己以前怎么不知道柱间睡觉这么不老实，斑撑着身体想要往后退，把自己从柱间的怀抱里拖出来。<br/>感受到怀里的温暖一点点的脱离，冷气顺着两人身体的缝隙钻了进去，柱间打了个哆嗦，下意识的想要把对方拽回来。<br/>“嗷！”<br/>柱间的举动打了个斑一个措不及防，本来已经抽出大半的身体被一拽摔在了床上，脑袋很倒霉的砸在了床棱上，钻心的疼痛从后脑勺传来，斑不由惨叫了一声。<br/>“！，斑你怎么了？”<br/>柱间一下下从梦中惊醒，抬头就看见斑捂着后脑勺，咬牙切齿的说，恶狠狠的说：“千，手，柱，间！”</p><p>葵打了个哈欠，手中端着一盆热水，向着族长的房间走过去。<br/>“砰！”<br/>一个东西突然从族长的房间里砸穿门板飞了出来，“呀！”葵尖叫了一声，手中的盆也扣在了地板上，烟雾散去，葵看清了眼前的场景，她吃惊的喊了一声：“族长大人！您没事吧！”<br/>“哦，是小葵啊！我没事，你先忙吧”柱间拍拍土站了起来，“可是……”小葵指了指柱间的头顶：“您在滋血啊……”<br/>“这个吗，这个没关系的。”柱间哈哈笑了两声，请您不要再一边滋血一边说话了，小葵欲哭无泪，您不怕我怕，看着很瘆人啊。<br/>“族长大人……”小葵还没来得及说完，就看着柱间一蹦一跳的从刚刚被砸出来的那个洞又跳了回去，无可奈何的叹了一口气，小葵探头往屋里看去，那两个人好像在很激烈的说些什么，族长没一会就消沉的蹲到了一边，小葵看着另一个人气呼呼但还是无奈的把柱间从地上拎起来，他就是宇智波的前族长吗？<br/>小葵看着面前巨大的洞，嘴角抽搐了几下，心想，真是一位暴力美人啊。</p><p>“那是因为你砸到我脑袋了！”<br/>“我不是故意的！”<br/>如果这副场景被其他人看到了，他肯定要大跌眼镜，千手的现任族长和宇智波的前族长此刻像两个三岁小孩一样争吵，毫无形象可言。<br/>“那个……”葵小心翼翼的拉开摇摇欲坠的门板，说：“现在是早饭的时间了。”<br/>两人停下了争辩，斑转过身背对着声音的来源，柱间不好意思的挠了挠下巴，毕竟不小的人了这么胡闹的场景被看到了总还是有点不好意思的。<br/>“额，好的，你先过去吧，我和斑一会就到。”<br/>柱间走了几步，身后依然安安静静，斑一动不动，柱间有些奇怪，转过身，说：“斑，小葵已经走了，不要不好意思了。”<br/>斑依然没有动作，柱间伸手拉过斑，那双灰暗无神的眼睛一下子刺痛了柱间的心，差点忘了，斑已经失明了，眼睛无法看到，查克拉也被封住，无法感知周围的事物，又是身处完全不熟悉的千手族地，斑自然寸步难行。</p><p>5<br/>柱间拉住斑，无视了斑若有若无的抗拒，用一种不容拒绝的力道拉着斑离开，他走的很慢，斑默默的跟在他的旁边，柱间的身上有种很好闻的味道，如他本人一样，像是冬日的暖阳。<br/>两人的掌心紧紧的贴在一起，斑握紧了柱间的手，能这样跟柱间走在一起，是自己之前没有过的奢望。<br/>“好了，斑。”<br/>柱间推了一下斑，按着他的肩膀让他坐下，把斑的那一份饭菜推的离斑近了一些，拿起筷子放到斑的手里。<br/>“好了。”斑制止了柱间企图给自己喂饭的举动，说：“这点东西我还是看得到的，只是视力很差，我还没瞎呢。”<br/>两人都没说话，只是低着头，忍耐了一会沉默，柱间才开口说：“对了，斑，忘了告诉你，扉间去和宇智波讲和了，应该明天就能回来了。”<br/>“啪嗒”<br/>斑手中的筷子突然掉到了地上，随后他意识到了自己的失态，弯下身去，摸到了筷子，借着捡筷子的机会，斑藏起了自己心中一瞬间的慌乱。<br/>“斑，你怎么了？”柱间已经为斑换上了一双新的筷子，他不知道为什么斑的反应会这么大，斑只是摇摇头，若无其事的回答了一句没事，继续吃饭了，是自己多虑了吗？<br/>柱间收起了疑惑，继续和斑有一搭没一搭的聊天，斑心不在焉的回答柱间，看上去若有所思的样子。<br/>“今天天气很好啊，斑要一起出去转转吗？”<br/>“嗯…嗯？”<br/>“那就说定了！”<br/>“我……”斑有口难言，因为刚刚在想事情，一走神，不自觉就答应下来了。<br/>柱间露出一个奸计得逞的笑容，说实话，斑在和自己聊天时走神让柱间有点小小的不爽，于是他腹黑的坑了斑一小把。<br/>斑最后只得厚着脸皮跟着柱间在千手族地转悠，偏偏柱间这家伙还不知道害臊，每遇见一个人就会很开心的大声打招呼，而且还要特意的强调是跟自己一起出来散步，即使看不见，斑也能感受到那些人向自己身上投来的目光。<br/>简直是！太羞耻了！<br/>“哦！族长大人早上好，出来散步吗？”<br/>“对啊，是和斑一起出来散步！”<br/>“啊，是这样吗……”<br/>别再说了，空气都尴尬起来了，柱间你快闭嘴吧！<br/>突然，斑听到了一阵吵闹的动静，好像有很多人的样子，他停下脚步，问柱间：“那是什么地方。”<br/>柱间向旁边看去，是千手一族的练武场，于是回答到：“是练武场。”<br/>斑哦了一声，转过了头，自从眼睛不好之后他慢慢的退出了战场，上一次和柱间酣畅淋漓的对战似乎已经是很久以前的事情了，现在的他只能像是被拔掉爪牙的猛兽，乖乖的被关在笼子里。<br/>柱间捏住斑的手腕，一股查克拉的激流顺着斑的手腕流遍全身，一摊死水一似的查克拉重新开始流动。<br/>柱间解开了之前千手给自己设下的查克拉封印，伴随着感知能力的回复，漆黑的世界里缓缓的出现了一团团的色彩，斑知道，那是不同人的查克拉。<br/>“斑”柱间说“来打一架吧。”</p><p>看到来到练武场上的二人，其他人纷纷停下了手中的动作，看着柱间和斑，他们中的不少人都曾经被斑吊打过，现在那股熟悉阴冷查克拉再次出现，让人胆战心惊。<br/>“快去告诉长老。”场上一人偷偷对自己的伙伴说到，伙伴心领神会，马上偷偷地离开了。<br/>“唉，你们……”<br/>须臾之间，场上的人都散的一干二净，柱间扶额叹气，斑一挑眉，说：“这不是正好吗？柱间，来吧。”<br/>柱间点了点头，两人瞬间碰撞在一起，开始体术的交锋，爆发的查克拉气流卷起一阵阵烟尘。“火遁.豪火灭却！”斑朝着柱间的方向吹了一个火球，柱间唤出木遁抵挡了斑的攻击，斑的长发随着燃烧的气浪飞扬，肆意嚣张，他已经很久没有这么畅快了，没有喘息，他又发起了一连串紧迫的攻击。<br/>没了视力，斑只能靠查克拉追踪柱间的身影，“怎么了，柱间！你什么时候变得这么弱了！”斑飞起一脚踢在柱间的肩上，伴随着“砰”的一声，那团查克拉突然消失了，木遁分身，斑反应了过来，中计了！<br/>敏感的背后突然传来危机感，斑赶忙转身，柱间的身影在他的眼前清晰了一瞬，针扎的痛感如潮水从眼球四周涌来，世界仅剩的光芒倏的消失了，厚重的黑暗吞噬了他。<br/>他刚刚无意识的开启了写轮眼，鲜血从眼眶涌出，<br/>“斑！”<br/>柱间惊呼一声，下一秒，斑就感到一双温暖的手盖住了自己的双眼，莹莹绿光亮起，剧烈的疼痛减轻了不少。</p><p>6.<br/>过了一会，覆在眼睛上的手放下了，斑缓缓的睁开了双眼，视线的中心有一个朦胧的人影，虽然依旧看不清楚，但比起之前的情况已经好了不少。<br/>“感觉好一点了吗？”<br/>“嗯，能看见一点东西了。”<br/>柱间这才松了一口气，接着说：“先回去吧，斑，我替你仔细的检查一下。”<br/>“不要白费力气了。”斑说：“万花筒的损伤是不可逆的，治不好。”<br/>“可是…”<br/>柱间欲言又止，他知道，如果有治疗万花筒的办法，那么宇智波一族肯定不会放任斑走到眼瞎这一步，但即使希望渺茫，他也不想放弃，他不能就这样看着斑在黑暗中度过下半生。<br/>“柱间大人。”桃华不知什么时候站在了练武场的入口，看着眼前的二人，她的身后跟着一小队千手的忍者，秀一站在她的旁边，上上下下的扫视着宇智波斑，看上去非常的不开心。<br/>“桃华，怎么了？”柱间望着面前这一群人问道。<br/>“长老们有事要商量，希望您可以过去一趟。”<br/>桃华规矩的回复到，柱间低头看了一眼斑，说：“那，我先离开了，你自己可以回去吗？”<br/>斑点了点头，感受着柱间的查克拉逐渐远离，他转向自己面前的这群人，说：“怕什么？来吧。”说罢，伸出手腕，人群发出一阵骚动，过了一会才有一个人被推搡出来，走到斑的面前，重新在斑的手腕上设下封印查克拉的术式。<br/>一群懦夫，斑不屑的哼了一声，伴随着术式的完成，他已经感觉不到自己查克拉一丝一毫的踪迹，桃华开口说：“斑大人，需要我带您回去吗？”<br/>“不用，我在这里等柱间。”<br/>斑站在原地，一副要在这里呆到底的架势，“混蛋，你当这里是什么地方！”秀一愤怒的吼出声：“这里是千手家的练武场，你呆在这里我们还要怎么训练。”<br/>斑向一旁挪了两步，走到了沙场的边缘，说：“那我就在这里等。”<br/>秀一怒冲冲的快步走上，揪住宇智波斑的衣领，狠狠的说：“别忘了你的身份，omega。”<br/>斑毫无反应，仗着alpha天生的身体优势，秀一比他要高一些，因此斑不得不仰视他，但是斑不想这样做。<br/>“喂，你死了吗？说句话啊！”<br/>面前的omega依然没有抬头，却突然伸手攥住了秀一的手腕，秀一满头雾水，不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，斑手腕发力，另一只手抓住秀一的肩膀，一个过肩摔把秀一猛地砸在了地上，一声巨响过后，秀一倒在地上呻吟，斑这一下用了几乎全部力气，少说也要砸断秀一两根肋骨，他半蹲在秀一的身边，说：“也别忘了你的身份，蝼蚁。”<br/>所有人都被斑的举动震惊了，一个被送来的omega居然敢打千手的alpha，这是对千手一族赤裸裸的挑衅。<br/>“愣着干什么！上啊！”<br/>剩下的人一口气朝斑冲过去，不顾桃华在他们身后的呼喊，看不清东西，斑只能凭借自己面前模糊的人影和声音来判断对方的位置，这些人都是千手的精英忍者，应付起来非常的吃力，斑一拳打开一个企图偷袭自己的alpha，他的身上也挂满了血痕和青青紫紫的淤伤。<br/>眼看双方僵持不下，一股刺鼻的气味突然爆发，斑的身体一下子泄劲了，有人释放了信息素，身体开始发烫，斑急促的喘气，身后那处不可言说的位置开始张合着吐出液体，受到信息素的刺激，斑陷入了假性发情，这就是omega的身体，即使面对一群垃圾也会高潮，斑用力的掐了一下自己的手心，维持清醒，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，不让自己在这群人面前发出渴求的呻吟。<br/>omega不能上战场，战场上四处弥漫着alpha色信息素，他们只会在战场上发情然后引起敌方和己方的混乱，因此每一个omega自分化后都被锁在族地打的深处，等待着族内为他们分<br/>派一个alpha，为这个家族留下更多的后代，直到失去能力为止。<br/>omega甜腻的味道充斥着空气，桃华心中一惊，这附近有着大量族内的alpha，如果气味散开后果不堪设想，仅仅是这短短的时间，自己身边的部分意志力薄弱的alpha已经开始躁动起来了。<br/>“都给我让开！”<br/>桃华背起斑，对着离自己最近的一个忍者说：“你快去把这件事告诉族长，我先走了。”<br/>说完桃华就快速的带着斑离开了这片是非之地，迎着一路上族人讶异的目光，桃华赶回了族长的住处，两名beta正在修复早上被砸坏的门，看到桃华来到停下了手中的工作。<br/>“桃华大人，你怎么来了？”<br/>“你们先出去！”<br/>两名beta面面相觑，显然是还没有搞清楚状况。<br/>“让你们出去听不懂吗！”桃华急了，直接吼出了声，他们急忙丢下手中工具离开了。<br/>桃华把斑放在床上，一接触到床单的瞬间，斑就紧紧攥住了手下的被子，嘴中喃喃自语，桃华凑到斑的嘴边，努力的想要听清。<br/>“柱间……”</p><p>7.<br/>柱间推开会议室的门，长老们已经坐了一圈，留下了中间的位置，看到柱间进来，他们停下了交谈，齐刷刷的看向柱间，他皱了皱眉，这些长老盯得他很不舒服，每次他们找自己都不会有好事，只是不知道这次他们又会怎么挑刺罢了。<br/>“柱间，坐下。”<br/>为首的长老发话了，“是。”柱间盘坐在坐垫上，没等柱间调整好姿势坐的舒服一点，他们中的一人就迫不及待的发话了：“柱间，你知道自己错在哪了吗？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>柱间满头雾水，开始搜刮起自己的记忆，自己最近没去赌场，也没有翘班，哪里有什么过错？<br/>看到柱间一副不明所以的样子，长老更生气了，大长老愤怒的说：“你刚刚在练武场上解开了宇智波斑的查克拉封印，你知道如果他暴走会发生什么吗！”<br/>“斑不会这么做的。”<br/>“你这是置全族的安危于不顾！”<br/>大长老气的站了起来，嘟嘟的敲着拐杖，旁边的一名年老女子拉着大长老坐下，说：“明正，消消气。”她紧接着专向柱间，指责道：“柱间，你是族长，凡事要先考虑一族，你这样任由一个奴隶在我们族地内释放查克拉，被外人知道了，他们会怎么看！”<br/>奴隶两个字是如此刺耳，柱间的面色一下子阴沉了下去，他说：“斑不是奴隶，悠菜婆婆，我希望您能尊重一下斑。”<br/>“我们都是为了你和千手一族！”悠菜前倾着身体大吵起来：“今天早上小葵告诉我，你被宇智波斑从屋子里丢出来了？而且你居然带他去练武场，成何体统！你在练武场上见过omega吗！”<br/>“悠菜婆婆，如果您很闲的话可以多陪陪一下您的孙子，或者出去散散步，对您的身体好。”<br/>“你说什么？”悠菜迷惑听着这丈二摸不着头脑的话，但直觉告诉她这不是什么好话。<br/>“我是说，悠菜婆婆，少管闲事。”<br/>“住口！你怎么跟长辈说话呢！”<br/>众人嚷嚷起来，知道桃华突然闯了进来，她气喘吁吁的说：“族长大人，斑大人发情了，请您快点回去。”<br/>“怎么会这样，斑的发情期不是刚过吗？”柱间急忙站了起来想要离开。悠菜在背后叫住他：“现在还是会议时间！你要干什么！”<br/>“如果斑出事的话，我不会放过你们的。”柱间丢下这句话跟着桃华离开了。<br/>悠菜好像是倍受打击一样，跌坐会坐垫上，不住的摇头，说：“当初就不应该答应宇智波一族的请求。”</p><p>好难受，好热。<br/>斑躺在床上翻来覆去的转，身上的衣服早就被他给撕烂了，但那股燥热却依然无处宣泄，身下的床单早就被汗水和后穴流出的液体打湿了。<br/>难忍的瘙痒从后面传来，像无数细软的毛刷在肠壁上扫过，斑不自主的伸出手扣挖起后穴，修长的手指刚一进入就立刻被肠肉紧紧的缴住，不断的吮吸，不够，还不够，体内的空虚感并没有因此得到一丝一毫的缓解，反而更加的强烈了，浅处勉强被抚慰，身体里深处却叫嚣着更深的渴望，但即使不管怎么样，手指能够到的距离是有限的，穴口吐出了更多的液体，为什么，为什么还是不行，斑被折磨的流下了生理性的眼泪，难过的唔了一声。<br/>有人过来了，斑看着面前模糊的人影，不断的喘气，双腿大张着，邀请面前的人来侵犯他。<br/>柱间拿开斑的手，后穴的填充一下子消失了，收缩的小口吸了一腔的冷空气，刺激的斑打了个寒战，前面颤颤巍巍的抬头喷出一小股精液，洒在肚皮上。<br/>柱间把斑肚子上的精液抹开，场面十分淫靡，他对准那处艳红小口，直接捅了进去，空虚感终于得到了缓解，斑的后穴卖力的缴着柱身，柱间差点就直接交代在了斑的身体，斑双手攀着柱间的脖子，柱间对着斑狠狠的贯穿他的身体。<br/>“啊…”斑发出一声满足的叹息，肠肉贪婪的吸着柱身，柱间猛地一挺进到了一个前所未有的深度 几乎要将精囊也塞进斑的身体。<br/>两人的交合处发出咕叽咕叽的水声，突然，柱间停下了动作，柱身不住顶撞，仿佛在寻找什么东西。<br/>斑不满的扭了扭屁股，这种撩拨让他心急如焚，突然，一股酥麻感像电击一样霎时传满了斑的全身，他浑身颤抖着，后穴突然涌出一大股液体，斑潮吹了。<br/>找到了，柱间对准那处凸起又快又狠的干起来，前列腺被不断刺激到的爽快感让斑感觉自己几乎要死了。<br/>“啊！”斑尖叫一声，体内的东西开始胀大，把穴口撑大到了极致，一股滚烫的液体交在身体深处，同时，后颈传来一阵刺痛，alpha涌入的信息素像是让快感加倍的在脑海里炸开，前后一起袭来的袭击让斑直接冲上了高潮，阴茎颤抖着不断的喷出一股又一股的精液，把两人的身上都交的一片泥泞。<br/>射过之后斑的意识清晰了一些，他看着面前的人，右手落下搭在自己的额头上，气喘吁吁的笑着说：“柱间。”</p><p>8.<br/>“认出我来了？”<br/>柱间捏了一把斑的屁股，斑“啧”了一声拍开了他的手，嫌弃的说：“老实一点。”<br/>“那可不行。”柱间又往里顶了顶，斑感受到埋在自己身体里的玩意跳了一下，重新变得滚烫起来，咬牙切齿的说：“千手柱间，你怎么又硬了，你还是人吗？”<br/>柱间委屈巴巴的说：“斑你尽兴了，我还没有呢。”<br/>“你给我适可而止……”柱间用一个吻堵住了斑接下来的话，斑微弱的抗拒了一下，被柱间用更加霸道的力道打断了，于是干脆闭上眼自暴自弃，和柱间疯狂的拥吻，呼吸攫取着对方口腔中的空气，咸津津的味道弥漫在彼此的舌尖，柱间咬破了他的嘴唇，他也割破了柱间的嘴角。<br/>疯狂而血腥的吻持续到斑觉得自己差点要窒息了才结束，酸疼的腰肢无法再支撑身体的重量，斑倒回枕头上，软绵绵的躺着回复力气，柱间捧住他的脸，认真的看着斑说：“刚刚斑一直都没有认出我来。”<br/>“你在在意这种事情？”斑有些莫名其妙，柱间知道，自己这个举动是有点无理取闹，毕竟omega发情的时候几乎是完全丧失理智的，但看着身下人的脸庞，抚摸着他每一寸的皮肤，看着他瞳孔中自己的倒影，柱间无法想象斑发情时在另一个人身下喘息，高潮，他觉得自己肯定会发疯的。<br/>柱间一动不动的盯着斑看了好久，“柱间，你……”斑曲起手臂，撑起上半身，身体里的物件突然顶到了什么地方，斑浑身的力气一下子泄了，猛烈的快感顺着尾椎直接窜上了天灵盖。<br/>“斑，你怎么了！”<br/>斑红着脸，自己怎么忘了柱间还插在自己的身体里，忍着冲动，斑艰难的开口说：“柱间，你顶到我的生殖腔了。”<br/>柱身正对的地方此刻正一张一合的吮吸着龟头，不断的吐出一小股一小股的细流。<br/>体内隐秘的器官躁动起来，腔口因为刺激开始充血，很快，两片肥嘟嘟的肉瓣就裹住了柱身的前端，邀请着对方的进入。<br/>柱间看着斑潮红的双脸，说：“斑，我可以进去吗？”<br/>斑愣神了一下，点了点头，于是柱间一点点的破开那条缝隙，生殖腔的空间比起肠道要狭窄很多，刚一挤入，软肉就挤了上来，不留一点空隙。<br/>生殖腔比起肠道要敏感的多，无论是痛感还是快感都被放大到了机制，斑攥住身下的床单，发出断断续续的呻吟。<br/>“唔……额……”<br/>很快，柱间碰到了一处更加肥厚的肉壁，刚一碰上，斑就打了个哆嗦，柱间戳到了自己的宫口，柱身顶了一下入口的肉壁，一阵酥麻的快感一下子传遍全身。<br/>很快，柱间开始对着那处凹陷大开大合的操干起来，斑被顶的呜呜呃呃个不停，只能用双腿无力的缠着柱间的腰肢来固定自己。<br/>“啊！”<br/>伴随着浑身一阵抽搐，被猛烈攻击的宫口缓缓的张开了一条缝，收到了激励，柱间更加发狠的干起来，泪水和汗水已经糊了斑一脸，他无力的用双手推着柱间，说：“停下，柱间，我要不行了。”<br/>但柱间没有理会斑的求饶，终于，一直阻挡进入的壁垒一空，龟头进入了一个更加温暖湿热的圆腔，阴茎上的结在瞬间张开，卡住了子宫入口，一股股的精液浇在子宫里，不一会就把狭窄的空间充满了，斑的肚子渐渐的凸起，子宫被撑大到要裂开的程度，斑捂住肚子无助的哭泣，等待性事的结束。<br/>等到斑的肚子被撑出一个小圆弧，射精终于结束了，柱间退出斑的身体，乳白色的精液混着淫水从小口流出。<br/>压了压斑的肚子，一股股的精液不断的流了出来，斑眼角红肿着，已经没有力气说话了，柱间抱着斑去清理身体，他把斑轻轻放在装满热水的水盆里，斑昏昏沉沉靠在桶壁上。<br/>柱间一边拧着毛巾一边说：“斑，我很久以前做过一个梦，我梦见我们在山上建了一座小木屋，没有人知道我们的身份，也没有人找得到我们，我把你按在桌子上做爱，射进你的子宫，醒来后，我发现我梦遗了，从那时起，我就知道，我无可救药了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>从这一章开始大概要高能展开了，剩下的内容将会非常的混乱，狗血，趁现在离开的话还来得及</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p> </p><p>“宇智波泉奈，你怎么不去死！”<br/>扉间和泉奈并肩走了一段路，路边突然窜出一个女子，头发凌乱，毫无章法的向宇智波泉奈发起进攻，泉奈赶忙闪身躲开，女子扑了个空，歇斯底里的大喊着砍向泉奈。<br/>泉奈没有慌乱，只是抓住机会一把把女子擒住按倒在了地上，女子不断的挣扎，嘴中不停的咒骂着。<br/>“泉奈大人，对不起，是我们疏忽了。”<br/>两名宇智波急匆匆的赶了上来，忙不迭的向宇智波泉奈道歉，“刚刚不留神让她从屋子里逃出来了，非常抱歉！”<br/>“下次注意，这一次我就不惩罚你们了。”<br/>手下赶忙道谢，抓着女子走了下去，那女子边走边喊：“都是你和宇智波斑害死了我儿子，你们不得好死！”<br/>女子骂骂咧咧的被拖下去了，扉间眉头紧缩，虽说别人的族事自己不应该过问，但是，如果跟宇智波斑相关的话，他不能放心让这样的人呆在自己大哥身边。<br/>“一个疯婆子罢了。”泉奈轻蔑的笑了一下，说：“他儿子几年前在出任务的时候死了，于是她就把怨念都撒在了给他分配任务的哥哥和我的身上。”<br/>“我们不是还有正事要谈吗？你愣在这里做什么？”<br/>走进了族地中心最大的房间，宇智波的长老已经齐齐的坐在了房间的一侧，另一侧摆好了食桌，千手扉间带着族人走到长老们的面前礼节性的鞠了一躬，做到了事先安排好的座位上。<br/>失去了一个万花筒，宇智波本来就在与千手一族的战斗中落了下风，此刻千手扉间前来和谈，宇智波上下都闹得人心惶惶，所有人都清楚，战胜族和战败族所谓的“和谈”，不过是说的好听一点的屈辱条约罢了，隆一紧张的捏紧了手中的水杯，注视着千手扉间，仿佛他是什么洪水猛兽一般。<br/>扉间不慌不忙的从怀中拿出一份书信，说：“这是我们一族的和谈信，宇智波和千手将会平等的结盟，我们不会要求任何赔款，之前宇智波的俘虏也会全部放回，你们的伤员我们也可以拿出药物和医忍来帮助你们。”<br/>宇智波的长老们面面相觑，彼此都是一脸的难以置信，隆一接过扉间递过来的信，看着看着就瞪大了眼睛，几乎把纸上瞪出两个洞来。<br/>信上所写与千手扉间所说的完全一致，美津子看完传阅过来的信件，一扫之前满脸的阴郁，笑着对扉间说：“这份合约我们同意，非常同意，不知道什么时候可以签订，时间定下来的话我们随时都可以签字。”<br/>“我不同意！”<br/>泉奈把合约拍在桌子上，长老们纷纷转头，满脸不悦的看着泉奈，美津子更是丝毫不掩饰自己对于泉奈的不满，怒声说到：“泉奈，你知道自己在说什么吗！”<br/>“我不同意。”<br/>泉奈用比刚才更大的音量又重复了一遍，长老们开始窃窃私语，扉间也心有不快，他“嘟嘟”的敲着桌板，问：“我觉得我们给出条件已经足够优厚了，你还有什么不满。”<br/>“签合约可以，你们要先把哥哥还回来。”<br/>泉奈冷冷的看着面前的这群人，扉间冷笑了一声，说：“宇智波泉奈，我觉得你没有资格和我们谈条件。”<br/>“如果你不同意的话，我们宇智波会一直和千手斗下去，哪怕搭上全族也要和你们同归于尽。”<br/>宇智波泉奈此话一处，满座哗然，三长老站起身，说：“泉奈，现在停战是所有人的愿望，你不要一意孤行！”<br/>泉奈捏紧了拳头，头脑中经过一番天人交战，最后屈服了，他放软了语气，说：“千手扉间，你只要愿意把我哥还回来，你想要什么我都能给你。”<br/>“宇智波泉奈，我想你误会了，能不能把你哥放回来我说了不算，这件事你应该去找我大哥，而且…”千手扉间停顿了一下，回想着这些天桃华给自己写的信，在桃华的描述下大哥跟斑的相处简直无时无刻不在冒粉红泡泡他抽了一下嘴角，说：“你哥也许不愿意回来也说不定。”<br/>“哗啦”<br/>泉奈突然推翻了面前的桌子，面色惨败，扉间被吓了一跳，往后一躲，长老们也被这突然的举动吓住了，全部闭上了嘴。<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>被泉奈用那种疯狂的目光锁定，哪怕是以前泉奈在和自己拼杀时都没有这么狠过，扉间觉得自己炸起了一身的寒毛。<br/>“这话很难理解吗，你哥看起来和大哥感情很好。”<br/>“这不可能！”泉奈抓住了自己的头发，扉间更傻了，自己也没说什么，怎么宇智波泉奈突然就发起疯来了。<br/>“哥哥不会喜欢别人的！他不会的！”<br/>“哥哥怎么可能抛弃我！他不会抛弃我和南贺的！”<br/>“泉奈，闭嘴！”隆一怒吼着打断了泉奈的话，转身对千手扉间道歉，说：“抱歉，让你们见笑了，和谈的事情，以后再说吧。”<br/>隆一抓住泉奈想要让他镇定下来，泉奈毫不留情的甩开了隆一的手，他看上去冷静了很多。<br/>“都是你们的错……”泉奈缓缓的抬头，他的眼睛不知何时变作了万花筒，用阴森森的目光扫视着所有的长老“如果不是你们送走了哥哥，这一切都不会发生。”<br/>“泉奈！”美津子厉声呵斥着泉奈“你以为我们做这些是因为谁！我们是为了阻止你继续犯错！”<br/>泉奈无视了他们的斥责，踢开倒下的桌子走了出去 只留下一群人尴尬的坐在原地。<br/>第一次的和谈就这样不欢而散，千手的人讪讪的人准备回到族地，千手扉间叹了口气 ，说：“走吧，先回去告诉大哥这件事。”<br/>“慢着。”<br/>就在他们准备起身时，宇智波泉奈叫住了他们，那个叫南贺的小男孩正趴在他怀里呼呼大睡。<br/>“宇智波泉奈？你又在搞什么？”<br/>“不是要和谈吗，礼尚往来，现在该我们到你们的族地去了。”</p><p> </p><p>10	</p><p>斑醒了过来，刺眼的阳光晃了一下他的眼，他抬手挡了一下眼睛，身边空空的，柱间已经离开了。<br/>“唰”<br/>门被拉开了，斑躺着没动，，喊了一声“柱间”，来人没有回应，过了一会才幽幽说道：“恐怕要让哥哥失望了。”斑浑身僵硬了一瞬，转过头，进来的是泉奈，他瞪大眼睛，从床上坐起身，磕绊着说：“泉奈，你，为什么在这里？”<br/>“为什么，因为我想哥哥了，不行吗？”泉奈做到斑的床边，注视着这具自己曾经日夜相伴的身体，他的哥哥此时身上满是欢爱后的痕迹，另一个人的信息素的味道不断的从斑身上散发出来。<br/>这对于alpha是一种挑衅，本来就潜藏在alpha基因里的好斗爆发了出来，泉奈无法控制，他现在嫉妒的要发疯，他想要把眼前的人关起来，狠狠的惩罚他，告诉他，谁才是他的alpha。<br/>泉奈欺身过去，他捏住斑的下巴，说：“哥哥，你忘了吗？你是怎么……”<br/>“斑！”<br/>柱间欢快的声音突然响起，他看着屋内姿势奇怪的二人，问道：“怎么了吗？”<br/>“没什么。”泉奈微笑着看着柱间，说：“只不过和哥哥太久没有见面，有些激动罢了。”<br/>泉奈回头看了一眼斑，他的哥哥面色呆滞，眼中有惧色闪动，唇无血色，“那我先走了，哥哥，我一会再来。”泉奈笑的很灿烂，他甚至还和柱间高兴的打了个招呼，看起来心情不错的离开了。<br/>柱间走到斑的身边，还未反应过来，就被斑拦腰一把抱住，怀中之人微微的颤抖，柱间的心好像被拧了起来，他伸手抚摸着爱人毛茸茸的后脑勺，放出信息素安抚斑的情绪。<br/>“斑，怎么了？”<br/>“柱间…”斑停顿了一下，说：“如果，我是说如果…我要离开的话…”剩下的话无论如何他都没有办法继续说出口，只能靠着柱间，一言不发。<br/>“斑，如果你想要离开的话，我不会拦着你的。”感受到拥抱自己的力道逐渐的加大，柱间接着问道：“你要回宇智波吗？”<br/>“我不知道…我不知道…”斑不停的喃喃着重复同样的一句话。<br/>“不知道的话就先不要想了，走吧，去吃点东西吧。”<br/>斑点了点头，乖乖的被柱间从被子里拉了出来，套上了一件浅蓝色的和服，披上千手一族特有的米色羽织，离开了房间。<br/>来到餐厅时，泉奈和南贺已经坐在了桌子旁，泉奈正拿着一把勺子一小口一小口的喂南贺喝粥。<br/>“斑叔叔！”<br/>看到斑出现，南贺扭动着从椅子上跳了下来，跑着抱住了斑，斑露出了这一早上难得的笑容，把南贺抱起来，戳了一下他胖乎乎的脸颊，南贺高兴的咯咯笑了起来。<br/>“斑大人出乎意料的是个很喜欢孩子的人呢。”小葵小声地和站在自己身边的另一个侍女说道，“哎呀，毕竟是自己的侄子嘛，疼爱一些也是很正常的啊。”<br/>南贺看到了站在斑身后的柱间，缩了一下脑袋，斑拍了拍南贺的后背，把他放下，脚一碰到地南贺就哒哒的跑向泉奈，抱住他的大腿，把脸埋在袍子里不愿意见人。<br/>“抱歉，这孩子有点怕生。”<br/>泉奈推了两下南贺，南贺只是使劲的摇头，不愿意面对陌生人，“真是个可爱的孩子啊，他叫什么名字啊？”柱间蹲到南贺的身边，摸了摸他的脑袋。<br/>氛围一下子冷了下来，柱间眨巴两下眼，处在冷气压中心的正是宇智波泉奈，在和柱间视线接触的一瞬间，他跳开了自己的视线，说：“南贺，他叫宇智波南贺。”<br/>空气变得微妙起来，南贺在外人看来不过是横亘在两族之间的一条河，但对于四人而言，它所拥有的另一重意义不言而喻。<br/>柱间一时语塞，不知道该说些什么，就在他绞尽脑汁企图找出点词语缓解尴尬的时候，一股剧痛从额头传来，南贺伸手抓住了他前面留着的两撮须须，拽了一下。<br/>“嘶”柱间吃痛的喊了一声，南贺吓得缩回了手，躲到了泉奈的身后，“没事的，不要怕，哈哈哈哈。”面前高大的男人笑的也很大声，南贺不仅没有被安慰，反而放声大哭起来。<br/>泉奈匆匆的说了声“抱歉”，赶忙抱着南贺离开，路过门口时，斑欲言又止的伸出手，他的担忧的视线落在南贺身上，泉奈与斑对视了一眼，没有停留，径直的离开了。<br/>剩下的三人沉默的站在原地，斑犹豫着，扉间双手抱胸看起来似乎陷入了沉思，柱间在他们二人之间看了看，开口打破了沉寂：“斑，如果担心的话，就追过去吧。”<br/>斑望着泉奈和南贺离开的方向，点了点头，也追了出去。<br/>“不要怕，南贺，我们已经出来了，没有可怕的人了。”泉奈轻拍着南贺的后背安抚着他，南贺打了几个嗝后平静了下来，停止了哭泣。<br/>“好了，还害怕吗？”泉奈温柔的问着南贺，南贺抽了几下鼻子，摇了摇头，抱着泉奈的脖子，说：“有爸爸在，就不害怕了。”<br/>“小捣蛋鬼。”泉奈放下南贺，刮了一下他的鼻梁，说：“好了，你刚刚为什么要去拽那个家伙的头发。”<br/>“因为.......”南贺想了想说：“我觉得他的身上有一股很熟悉的味道，我好像在很久以前闻到过。”</p><p> </p><p>11.<br/>“泉奈！”斑追上了泉奈和南贺，泉奈缓缓的转过头，虽然他依然在笑但斑知道这是泉奈发火的前奏，斑放缓了脚步，最后停在了离泉奈一米左右的距离，不再上前。<br/>“怎么了？哥哥，为什么不敢靠过来？”泉奈向前跨了一步，斑下意识的想要后退，但理智劝住了他，于是硬生生的停下了自己的脚步，站在原地。<br/>“南贺，刚刚告诉我，他以前闻到过千手柱间的味道，哥哥，这是怎么回事？我没记错的南贺出生以后你只有我一个alpha不是吗？”<br/>斑的身形几不可查的僵硬了一瞬间，说：“泉奈，你想的太多了，这只是因为我和千手柱间在战场上交手，我不小心沾到罢了。”<br/>“哥哥，你在说谎！”泉奈突然怒吼道，吓得旁边的南贺缩了一下身子，斑的视线一刻也没有离开过南贺，此刻看到南贺被吓到，也有些生气，说：“泉奈，有什么事我们不要在南贺的面前说，回去再谈。”<br/>“我不要！”泉奈近乎失去了理智，早上的画面像一把钝刀子一点一点的切割他的内心，他急促的说道：“我从很早以前就怀疑了，哥哥你这么喜欢南贺他怎么可能是那个人的孩子，所以说千手柱间才是……”<br/>“啪！”<br/>巴掌的脆响打断了泉奈的话，眼泪从泉奈的眼中涌出，啪嗒啪嗒的砸在地板上，斑颤抖着收回手，不停的说着：“对不起，泉奈…我……”<br/>“爸爸？”<br/>不明白发生了什么的南贺在一旁发抖，被突发的一切吓到了，斑抱歉的说：“南贺你先回去，我有事和泉奈说一下。”<br/>看着南贺小小的身影远离，确定他不会听到接下来的谈话，斑伸手想要去检查一下泉奈的伤势，泉奈一扭头打开了斑的手。<br/>“别闹别扭了，泉奈。”<br/>“哥哥你根本就不明白，你还在拿我当小孩子！”<br/>嘴上说的凶，委屈一下子翻了上来，泉奈呜呜的哭了起来，斑无奈的叹了口气，搂住泉奈，说：“无论什么时候，你都是我最重要的弟弟。”<br/>“除此之外呢？哥哥，你难道对我没有一点点的爱吗？”<br/>“泉奈，我当然爱你。”斑的动作放缓了，犹豫了一下，接着说：“你…你只是被误导了，泉奈，那不是爱情。”<br/>“哥哥，那什么是爱情？我不想离开你，我想要和你永远在一起，我们做过所有爱人都会做的事，这难道不是爱情吗？”<br/>“泉奈…”斑注视着泉奈的眼睛，一字一句认真的说：“不是这样的，泉奈，你以后会找到一个自己喜欢的omega，有自己的孩子，跟他们在一起你每天都会感到幸福快乐，泉奈，不要再错下去了。”<br/>泉奈没有回答，每个人都告诉他这是错的，长老们指责他违背人伦，族人们在背后窃窃私语，现在就连自己的哥哥也告诉自己，自己只是误会了，这不是爱情。<br/>那这种感觉是什么？这股钻心的痛楚又是什么？泉奈突然觉得无所适从，像是一个被抛弃在人群中的孩子，奋力的呼喊，但冷漠的人群没有一个回答他。<br/>“哥哥…太自私了…”<br/>泉奈趴在斑的肩膀上，虽然哥哥是omega，但因为年龄的原因依然比自己要高一点，他回想起了幼时哥哥总会在自己被人欺负的时候站出来，把对方打一顿，然后替自己包扎伤口，那时候所有人都以为哥哥日后一定会成为一个alpha，但是泉奈并不这么想，还没有分化的哥哥就已经这么强大了，哥哥是alpha的话自己一辈子都没有机会保护哥哥了，他也想要让哥哥更多的依赖自己。<br/>然而命运弄人，哥哥分化成了omega，分化后发情期来的第一天，哥哥被关在了屋子里，自己顺着窗户爬上去，透过微弱的光线，看着下面若隐若现交叠的身影，令人面红耳赤的呻吟不断传入耳中，偷看的自己咽了一口口水，顺从着本能撸动起来，想象着此刻与哥哥交合的人是自己，最终，他听见哥哥的尖叫，自己也射了出来。<br/>“好了，泉奈。”斑温柔的说：“让我看看你的伤。”<br/>白白的小脸上鲜红的掌印非常显眼，刚刚自己下手太狠了，斑愧疚的说：“还疼吗？”<br/>擦了擦脸上的眼泪，泉奈摇摇头，说：“已经没事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜”<br/>跑出去一段距离，压抑的恐惧爆发出来，南贺一边走着一边小声哭泣。<br/>“爸爸，呜呜，爸爸。”南贺漫无目的的走着，他不知道为什么叔叔突然打了爸爸，为什么爸爸突然对自己这么凶。<br/>“砰”绊到了一块石头，南贺倒在了地上，“呜啊！”南贺疼得大哭起来，以往这个时候爸爸会把自己抱起来，然后给自己吹吹伤口，给自己拿最喜欢的和果子安慰自己，但是现在没有人来抱抱他。<br/>“南贺？你怎么在这？泉奈和斑呢？”<br/>南贺擦擦眼泪，是之前那个笑的很大声的怪叔叔，一抽一抽的说：“爸爸，爸爸和叔叔吵架了，呜呜…”<br/>柱间皱了一下眉，斑和泉奈吵架了？他抱起南贺，说：“先不要哭了，好不好？我带你去找爸爸。”<br/>南贺揪着他的衣领，点了点头，这个奇怪的大叔有让人很安心的味道，南贺圈住柱间的脖子，深吸了一口气。<br/>“怎么了？”南贺呼出的气弄的柱间脖子痒痒的，他缩了一下脖子，笑着问南贺。<br/>南贺啃了一下手指，说：“大叔你的身上好香啊。”跟叔叔闻起来好像。<br/>“咦，是吗？”柱间讶异了一下，自己的信息素是草木的味道，问起来非常的淡，不止一次被人调侃信息素该不会是空气味的吧。<br/>可能是因为自己昨晚洗头了吧，柱间心想。</p><p>12<br/>等到泉奈平复了情绪，斑才恍然发现南贺不知道跑到哪里去了，“南贺！”泉奈大声喊着，没有回应，他打开写轮眼，四处看了一下，没有发现南贺的身影。<br/>“怎么样，泉奈，发现南贺了吗？”斑焦急的问，他不能开启写轮眼，“没有。”泉奈摇了摇头，说：“哥哥你先别急，南贺肯定走不远的，我们四处找找。”<br/>“好。”<br/>斑和泉奈分开两头开始寻找南贺，自己为什么这么粗心，斑不停的责备自己，这是在千手族地，万一南贺真的走丢了，遇到了危险，自己该怎么办。<br/>“啊，叔叔！”<br/>斑走出去没多久，遇上了抱着南贺回来的柱间，南贺的脖子上戴着一个花环，手上捏着一根小树枝，见到了南贺，斑心中悬着的石头终于落地了，他想要接过柱间怀里的南贺，谁知道南贺摇了摇头，说：“不要！我要柱间大叔带我回去！”<br/>“南贺，别胡闹了。”斑装出生气的样子，南贺不满的瘪瘪嘴，柱间赶忙说：“没关系的，斑，南贺还是小孩子嘛。”<br/>“你这样会宠坏他的。”斑说：“他已经六岁了，南贺，下来自己走。”<br/>尽管不想这样做，南贺还是听了斑的话，扭了两下身体，跳到了地面上，牵着斑的手哒哒的往前走。<br/>“对了，斑，一直没听你提过南贺的母亲，他的妈妈呢？”柱间摸了两把南贺有些蓬松的头发，问道。<br/>斑没有立刻回答，倒是南贺抢在斑之前回答了柱间：“爸爸告诉我，妈妈去很远的地方了，但是她会一直看着我的。”<br/>天真的话语像一把利剑扎进了柱间的内心，	他小声的说：“对不起，我不知道......”<br/>“没事，柱间。”<br/>斑回答道，他看着南贺，突然问道：“南贺，你喜欢柱间叔叔吗？”<br/>“喜欢！”南贺毫不犹豫的回答道：“大叔会用很神奇的忍术哦！他双手一合就可以变出好多好多的鲜花来，叔叔你看。”他取下了脖子上挂着的花环，说：“这是柱间大叔给我编的！”<br/>“那......南贺想不想和柱间叔叔多玩几天呢？”<br/>斑小心翼翼的提问，南贺高兴的说：“好啊！”他看着柱间，说：“大叔可以给我变更多的花环吗？”<br/>柱间哈哈哈的笑了，说：“当然了，你想要变多少个都可以。”<br/>“走吧，泉奈应该已经回去等着我们了。”</p><p>“哼哼”南贺哼哼着一蹦一跳的回到了房间，看到了焦急等待的泉奈，喊了一声：“爸爸！”，泉奈脸上的阴云一扫而空，他轻轻的戳了一下南贺的额头：“你到底去哪里了？”南贺不服气的鼓了腮帮，明明是你和斑叔叔吵架忘了我，现在反而埋怨起我来了。<br/>“好了，不要生气了，是爸爸的错，爸爸向你道歉好不好？”泉奈变魔术一样拿出一盒和果子，上面点着一朵朵小花，看起来非常有食欲。<br/>“和果子！”南贺眼睛一亮，拿出一个一口塞了下去，泉奈无奈的笑着，说：“慢一点，这些都是你的，不要急。”<br/>“爸爸，我告诉你，我刚刚碰到了柱间大叔。”一伸脖子咽下了口中的食物，南贺兴奋的向爸爸说着自己刚刚碰到的新鲜事：“他会用很神奇的忍术，啪的一下就可以变出花环来。”他拿出花环，说：“这个就是柱间大叔给我变得！”<br/>泉奈的笑容一下子僵住了，但他还是忍住了在南贺的面前垮下脸的冲动，勉强的维持着笑容问道：“是吗？那他有没有跟你说什么啊？”<br/>“没有。”南贺乖乖的回答，他突然想到了斑叔叔刚刚跟自己说过的事情，说：“对了，爸爸，我可以在这里多呆几天吗？”<br/>“为什么突然这么说？”泉奈奇怪的问道，南贺一直是个很怕生的小孩，每次带他去别人家做客没一会就会吵着闹着要回去。<br/>“因为斑叔叔问我‘喜欢柱间叔叔吗？’我告诉他‘喜欢’，斑叔叔说我可以在这里多玩几天，柱间叔叔也答应给我变好多的花环。”<br/>南贺话未售完，泉奈劈手夺过了南贺手中的花环，丢到了垃圾桶里，一切发生的太猝不及防，心爱的花环突然就被丢进了垃圾桶，南贺眼中有水光闪烁，看上去马上又要哭了。<br/>“南贺，这个花环不好，我们一会去买一个新的好不好？”泉奈继续说：“给你买一个最大的，比这个要好看的多的。”<br/>虽然还是有点不甘心，南贺还是乖乖的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>13.<br/>面前的门紧闭着，断断续续的呻吟和哭泣从门缝中渗出，泉奈推开门，眼前的场面让他呆在原地。<br/>斑被捆住双手吊起上半身，双眼被黑布蒙住，嘴被麻绳勒住，无法讲话，嘴角已经被磨出血来，浸红了小段的绳子，他的肚子隆起一个圆润的弧度，光滑白皙的肚皮上此刻抹满了各种脏兮兮的体液，陌生的男人正毫不怜惜对着斑的小穴猛烈的进攻，穴口的周围泛起一圈白沫，精液在伴随着男人的抽插洒在二人身下的地板上。<br/>泉奈颤抖的手紧紧地攥住门槛，胸口仿佛被谁给狠狠的抓住，喘不上气，他看着那根紫红色的肉柱在班的身体里进进出出，咽了一口口水。<br/>“是泉奈啊，你怎么来了？”男子停下了动作，拔出自己的阴茎，失去了堵塞，斑后穴的那些液体一股脑的从小口涌了出来，被过度使用过的小口无法闭合，只能露出艳红的肠肉，无力的一张一合。<br/>男子走到泉奈的身边，成年alpha的身形高大，此时俯视着泉奈，无形的压迫感山般压来，泉奈打了一个哆嗦。<br/>他的视线落在泉奈的下身上，哈哈哈哈的大笑起来，说：“你居然硬了！？”他走回斑的身边，捏住斑的下巴，说：“你看你这个婊子，你弟弟看你被草看硬了，怎么样？有什么感想，说来听听？”<br/>斑颤抖着，泪水从黑布下流出，男子更加放肆的笑了起来，说：“我忘了，你说不了话。”他低头附在斑的耳边说：“想不想，尝尝被自己弟弟草的感觉？”<br/>尽管说不了话，斑依然在小幅度的摇头，他努力的想说什么，却因为束缚只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，男子眼神凶狠起来，说：“现在知道害怕了？刚刚不是挺倔的吗？”他拍了拍斑的肚子，不出意外的引起了被束缚人的一阵发抖，斑的反应取悦了他，他说：“用幻术把我放倒，还跑出去怀上不知道父亲是谁的野种，这个账我还没跟你算呢！”<br/>他转身，温柔的对着一直站着的泉奈说：“泉奈，过来，我来教你，怎么让你哥哥舒服起来。”泉奈鬼使神差的听从了他的话，走了过去，听着脚步声从门口逐渐来到屋内，斑挣扎的更用力了。<br/>泪水不停的顺着斑的脸庞滴下，“啪嗒啪嗒。”有什么东西同时滴在了泉奈的脑海里，他停住了脚步，男子充满蛊惑力的声音又一次响了起来：“怎么了？泉奈，你不想尝尝斑的味道吗？”<br/>“哥哥哭了。”<br/>泉奈停下来了，镇定的看着男子，有着与年龄不相符的冷静，男子皱紧了眉头，还没反应过来，泉奈已经一拳打到了他的肚子上，男子吃痛的缩起了身子，躺在地上嗷嗷大叫，泉奈取下了遮住斑眼睛的黑布，松开束缚斑的麻绳，抱住了哥哥，说：“哥哥，我不会让任何人伤害你的。”<br/>“你在说什么呀，泉奈。”背后的男子不知何时已经站在斑的背后冷眼看着他，他的胸口插着一把尖刀，血顺着伤口涌出，男子却好像毫无感觉，他咧开一个嘲讽的笑容，说：“斑已经不可能原谅你了。”<br/>身下传来奇怪的感觉，泉奈低下头，自己的性器不知何时已经插进了斑的身体，汹涌的鲜血顺着两人的交合处流出。<br/>“真遗憾，孩子好像死掉了呢。”<br/>男子说完这句话后像一具尸体一样直挺挺的倒在了地板上，墙壁，地面上全是鲜血，到处都是，无数的手从血水中伸出，拉住泉奈把他拖进了地下，无论他如何用力的挣扎都无法逃脱。<br/>“啊！”<br/>泉奈尖叫一声，从噩梦中惊醒，睡在他身边的南贺被吵醒了，揉了揉眼睛，奶声奶气的问道：“爸爸，怎么了？”<br/>这只是梦，这只是梦，泉奈不停的告诉自己，他搂住南贺，紧紧的把他抱在怀里，泪水从眼眶中汹涌的流下，他不停的对南贺说：“对不起....对不起.....”<br/>明明，明明自己最初的心愿是保护哥哥不是吗？自己一直以来到底在做什么？</p><p>泉奈推开房门，正好遇上了一起出来的斑和柱间，柱间看到泉奈，开心的打着招呼，说：“泉奈，早上好啊，咦，你的眼睛怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，昨晚睡得有些晚罢了。”泉奈用袖口擦了擦眼角，以免被人看出不对来，他急忙转移了话题：“对了，下午我们不是要商量和谈的事吗？”<br/>“啊，对了。”柱间敲了一下手心，说：“差点忘了，我还要和扉间商量事情，斑，你先去餐厅等我吧。”<br/>斑无奈的叹了一口气，说：“泉奈，带着南贺，我们先去吃饭吧。”<br/>“等一下，哥哥。”<br/>泉奈叫住了斑，斑疑惑的停下了脚步，攥紧的双手微微颤动，几次开口，话却都卡在了喉咙里，最后，他还是用颤抖的声音说到：“哥哥，等和谈之后我们谈谈吧，关于，过去的事。”</p><p>14.<br/>宇智波泉奈在文书的最下方签上自己的名字，递给了对面的千手柱间，柱间也爽快的签完了字。<br/>“那么，宇智波和千手一族，暂时停战。”	<br/>继续寒暄了一阵，宇智波和千手的人都散了，千手的族人回到了各自的家中，宇智波们则返回了千手一族安排的客房，收拾东西，准备明天回到族地。<br/>入夜，斑睁开双眼，清冷的月光照在窗前，斑驳一片，夜的凉气顺着窗缝溜进房间，身旁的人已经熟睡了，胸膛起伏着发出均匀的呼吸声。<br/>“柱间？”斑轻轻的晃了晃柱间的肩膀，没有醒，“我出去一趟，很快回来。”明知对方不可能听见，斑还是凑近柱间的耳边悄悄的说道，说完，穿上睡前放在一旁的浴袍，无声无息的离开了。<br/>随着门“咔哒”一声被关上，之前熟睡的人也睁开了眼睛，树影晃动着，衬得柱间的表情也忽明忽暗。</p><p> </p><p>夜深人静，只偶尔传来一两声犬吠，斑很快来到了和泉奈约定的地点，他的弟弟靠在树下，看到斑来到，面目表情的脸上勉强的挤出来一个笑容，说：“哥哥，你终于来了，我等你好久了。”<br/>“我在等柱间睡着。”斑解释道。<br/>“哥哥，我昨晚梦到他了。”<br/>“他”是谁，不言而喻，斑僵硬了一瞬，说：“泉奈，都已经过去了，他也已经死了。”<br/>“不是的，哥哥。”泉奈想了一下，接着说：“我昨天梦到......我和哥哥第一次做爱了。”这对于斑来说显然不是什么美好的记忆，泉奈抿了一下嘴，不敢去看斑的表情，说：“我其实，一开始只是想和哥哥一直在一起。”<br/>“我喜欢哥哥，一直都最喜欢哥哥了。”<br/>“我不知道为什么会变成这样......但我不想让哥哥离开我，一想到哥哥以后会成为别人的Omega，我就嫉妒的发疯。”<br/>“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”<br/>泉奈抓住斑的肩膀，眸中满是垂死之人的疯狂，“哥哥，你喜欢过我吗？哪怕只有一丝一毫，像你对柱间那样的喜欢。”<br/>“泉奈。”斑闭上了眼，仿佛下定了决心，说：“我一直喜欢你，你是我的弟弟，我永远会像一个哥哥那样喜欢你。”<br/>泉奈的脸色一下子变得煞白，他摇摇晃晃的退后了几步，自嘲的低沉的笑着，说：“我早该知道的，哥哥，你早就对我不耐烦了是吗？”<br/>“这怎么可能？泉奈，我不可能对你不耐烦的。”斑难以置信的说。<br/>“那你为什么要问南贺想不想跟千手柱间多呆几天？问他愿不愿意呆在千手族地！”泉奈怒吼着，痛苦的捂住了自己的脑袋，说：“哥哥想要让南贺认回千手柱间是吗？你要把南贺带走对不对！”<br/>斑一时语塞，他只能无力的解释道：“泉奈，我没想过要把南贺夺走，你依然是他的舅舅。”<br/>“不！南贺是我的儿子！没人能把他从我身边夺走！”<br/>“泉奈！冷静一点！”<br/>突然，旁边的草丛传来了一阵稀稀梭梭的声音，两人停止了谈话，斑警觉地转过头，“谁在那里？”没有回应，斑和泉奈对视了一眼，迅速的走了过去。<br/>刚一进入草丛，“哒”，泉奈踩到了不知什么东西，弯腰捡起，透过微弱的月光，两人都看清了泉奈手中的东西。<br/>一把带血的苦无。<br/>一个人影晃悠悠的站了起来，乌云散去，斑看清了他的样子，“千手秀一！”斑说出他的名字，泉奈刚刚想要上前，斑伸手拦住了他，千手秀一，看起来很不对劲。<br/>空气中的血腥味变得浓重了起来，秀一从腰间拔出了刀，“小心！”斑喊道，他警惕的后退了一步，说：“千手秀一，你要做什么？”<br/>秀一一言不发，举起刀，对准自己的脖子，“噗呲”斑和泉奈瞪大了双眼，千手秀一当着他们面，砍掉了自己的脑袋。<br/>血像喷泉一样涌出，二人的衣服皆被染上了血迹。<br/>“喂！那边的人，在做什么？”<br/>周围突然变得亮堂起来，巡夜的千手族人刚好到了此地，他看看倒在地上的秀一，面色错愕，“啪”泉奈扔掉了自己手中带血的苦无，他皱了皱眉，说：“不是我干的。”<br/>但千手秀一的尸体此刻还“新鲜”着，这话属实不太有可信力，千手忍者愤怒的吼道：“不是你们杀得，那还能是谁干的！”<br/>斑苦笑一下，说：“如果我说，他自杀了，你们相信吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花3</p><p>15<br/>周围屋子的灯一盏一盏的亮了起来，人群聚集到千手秀一的死亡现场，窃窃私语。<br/>“宇智波泉奈，你还有什么好说的？”<br/>“我说了，不是我杀的，是他自杀了。”泉奈非常暴躁，他很快反应过来，自己这是中了圈套了，一晚上的烦心事一件接着一件，他已经没法在按耐自己的脾气了。<br/>“这种鬼话你以为我们会相信吗？”为首的千手忍者说道：“秀一昨天傍晚还跟我一起喝酒，现在你告诉我，他自杀了？”<br/>“斑！”<br/>柱间听到消息，匆匆的披了一件外袍，就赶了过来，即使已经事先知道，在看到眼前尸首分离的血腥场面也不免愣了一下。<br/>“这到底发生了什么？”<br/>“是他们！他们杀了千手秀一。”<br/>柱间眉头紧锁，他没有理会这个急忙告状的族人，而是转头问斑：“斑，你看到了吗？”<br/>斑点了点头，说：“我和泉奈听到动静，走到这边，泉奈捡到了一把苦无，接着，我们就看到千手秀一从草丛站起来，拿刀自杀了。”<br/>“好，我相信你。”<br/>“族长！”刚刚发言的千手打断了二人的谈话，“您不能相信他们，他们在说谎！秀一怎么可能自杀，他们两人半夜偷偷摸摸的，一看就不怀好意！”<br/>矛头重新指向了斑和泉奈，泉奈冷笑一声，说：“我和哥哥商量族内的事，这你也要管吗？”<br/>“什么事情不能在白天说？你们非要在半夜谈吗？”<br/>“够了，别吵了。”柱间头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，说：“这件事不是斑和泉奈做的，他们不会做这种蠢事。”<br/>“族长！”那人还想在说些什么，扉间插嘴到：“这一次，大哥说得对。”<br/>他自从来到之后就一直在检查千手秀一的尸体，说：“伤口沿斜下方向前颈部方向切入，是自杀的常见创口，虽然很不想承认大哥的话，但是，宇智波泉奈确实不会做这种蠢事。”<br/>“那他们两半夜出来，谁知道有没有在谋划什么对我们一族不利的事情！”千手的忍者依然不死心，他们怎么也不肯相信宇智波会毫无图谋。<br/>“好了，大家先散了，医疗忍者留下，跟我一起再查一遍尸体，注意保护现场，不要踩乱了。”<br/>扉间命令族人散开，柱间也蹲到尸体旁边，开始检查四周的痕迹，斑开口想要说些什么，柱间在他出声之前说到：“斑，有什么想说的白天再谈吧，先回去休息吧。”<br/>斑欲言又止，低下头，立在原地一动不动，“斑！”柱间的语气带上了不容拒绝的愤怒，“回去休息。”<br/>说话过程中柱间没有回头看斑，身后的人没再出声，过了一会，柱间听到了斑的脚步声，很急，很乱，斑生气了，柱间心想，他闭上眼，深呼一口气，把跟斑有关的念头都赶出脑海，专注于眼前的尸体。</p><p>第二天清晨<br/>“尸体身上除了颈部只有胳膊上一道苦无割出来的伤口，切口与泉奈拿的那把苦无一致，而且，从切口方向来看，是千手秀一用苦无自己割的。”<br/>扉间坐在柱间对面的椅子上和他交流着自己一晚上检查的结果，接着说：“千手秀一身上没有幻术查克拉的残留，可以排除宇智波泉奈或是宇智波斑用写轮眼控制他自杀的可能。”<br/>总之，这是一场拙劣的嫁祸，漏洞百出，看起来非常像是临时起意，于是顺手抓了千手秀一这个倒霉蛋。<br/>“他究竟想要做什么？”千手扉间沉思着，这意味着这个人要么提前知道宇智波斑要和宇智波泉奈半夜见面，要么一直跟踪着他们二者中的一人。<br/>柱间叹了一口气，说：“我想我大概知道了。”他把面前的一张写的满满当当的纸推到扉间面前，扉间拿过，看了一眼，皱紧了眉头，说：“这是……”<br/>“嗯，长老和三分之二左右族人的联合签名，要求我撤回和宇智波的和谈约定。”<br/>宇智波和千手的联盟本就脆弱，不少的族人都是怀着半信半疑的态度，经过了昨晚的意外，对宇智波的敌意和怀疑重新被激起，和谈，也自然只能打水漂了。<br/>柱间攥紧双拳，仅仅是这样一个拙劣的圈套，一直以来的努力付诸东流，千手和宇智波重新变成了敌人，相互信任，真的如此艰难吗？<br/>“到底是谁，能如此隐蔽的在宇智波泉奈和宇智波斑面前控制千手秀一自杀？”扉间喃喃自语。<br/>“这个问题恐怕只有秀一知道，但他已经死了。”柱间扶额，开始思索自己该如何处理于宇智波一族的结盟，他还是不甘心，近在咫尺的成功就这样破碎了。<br/>“大哥，我有事和你商量。”<br/>“什么事？”<br/>“关于斑，和泉奈，大哥，你不能相信斑。”<br/>扉间声音低沉，他抱着双臂靠在椅背上，接着说：“他们两个人有问题，大哥。”<br/>“如果你也和那些无聊的人一样认为斑是和泉奈密谋什么的话。”柱间停顿了一下，拿起一本新的文件，说：“扉间，我不会听的。”<br/>“我当然不认为他们会有什么阴谋，大哥，我说的是，他们之间的关系，太不正常了不是吗？”<br/>柱间的动作僵硬了，他干笑了几下，说：“什么关系？他们不是兄弟吗？扉间，是你想太多了。”柱间的动作自然没逃过扉间的眼睛，“大哥，你早就怀疑了是吗？”<br/>“怀疑什么？”<br/>“别再装傻了！大哥，你知道我的意思。”<br/>“好了。”柱间打断了两人的谈话，说：“有任何问题，我会亲自去问斑，扉间，你不要插手。”</p><p> </p><p>16<br/>光线随着时间的推移不断的转动，照在枯坐了不知多久的斑的身后，感受到背部的热量，斑转头向窗外看去，阳光刺的他眯了一下眼睛。<br/>已经到中午了。<br/>柱间依然没有来。<br/>胃部针扎般的绞痛没有停止过，斑的双手紧紧攥着身下的床单，柱间知道了吗？他会接受自己吗？自己应该告诉他真相吗？<br/>“柱间，对不起，但是，忘了这一切吧，我们所说的那些蠢话，终究只是妄想罢了。”<br/>“斑，你应该感谢我，如果不是我认下这个孩子，你早就和他一起被赶出家族喂野狗了！”<br/>“哥哥，他死了，从今天开始，我就是南贺的父亲，是哥哥的丈夫。”<br/>嘈杂的话语不断的在斑的脑海里回想，他扯了一把自己的头发，够了，够了，都不要再说了。<br/>“哗啦”<br/>门被拉开了，斑抬头望去，柱间站在门口，半边脸隐藏在窗帘的阴影中，看不清神色，一步一步的向斑走来。<br/>不安的心情侵上斑的心脏，柱间每踏一步都像是在拉扯他的神经。<br/>“柱间？”<br/>斑的声音带着颤抖，omega的天性强制着他服从，刻在基因里的怯懦让他变得让自己厌恶。<br/>总是这样，柱间抓住了斑的手腕，一言不发的把他按在床上，alpha带着刺激性荷尔蒙的呼吸呼在斑的后颈上，斑能感受到自己身下的小穴开始兴奋，生殖腔开始分泌出润滑的液体，期待着被插入。<br/>无法反抗，无法克制，即使心里已经恶心的要吐了但身体还是会迎上去，胃部的抽痛渐渐加剧，斑咽了一口空气，控制自己想要呕吐的欲望。<br/>“只是插入手指你就湿成这样，真是淫荡。”恶心的男人拿出手指，透明的液体顺着他的手指流下，刚出生几天的婴儿在一旁哇哇啼哭，他扶住自己的柱身，直接捅进了斑的穴口，刚刚生产完的身体还没有完全回复，男人的柱身像一把尖刀一样割开自己的后穴，未愈合的伤口重新裂开，渗出鲜血。<br/>男人发出一声舒适的喟叹，“才刚生完就吸的那么紧，是不是几个月没被草太饥渴了？”<br/>斑要紧牙关不让自己发出一声喘息，不是的，不是的，泪滴打在床单上，我一点都不想…<br/>男人像打桩机一样不停的撞击着穴口，他毫不留情的捅进斑因为生产还未完全闭合的宫口，换来了斑的一声惨叫和煞白的脸色。<br/>眼前的世界一片昏暗，男人没有射精，拔了出来撸动几下，射在了外面。<br/>“放心，这只是个小小的惩罚。”鲜血从穴口不断流出，男子冷眼看着躺在床上气若游丝的斑，按了按他的肚子，说：“你这里，还要继续为族内生下更强的继承人，那些老家伙可舍不得废了你。”<br/>“斑？”<br/>柱间的声音把他拉回了现实，斑眨了眨双眼，自己不知道什么时候已经泪流满面，柱间伸手擦掉了斑的眼泪。<br/>“对不起。”<br/>柱间松开了斑的双手，坐在他的旁边，又说了一遍：“对不起。”<br/>“为什么？”斑的声音颤抖，柱间皱了一下眉，说：“你在说什么？”<br/>“为什么要向我道歉？”<br/>“吓到你了吗？”柱间前言不搭后语的回了一句，接着说：“对不起，因为熬夜没控制好自己的脾气，抱歉。”<br/>“你......？”剩下的话斑硬生生咽了回去，他以为柱间会问自己和泉奈昨天说了什么，最起码，也会问自己为什么要半夜出去。<br/>“怎么了？斑？”柱间迷惑的看着斑，说：“你想说什么吗？”<br/>“不....没什么.....”<br/>既然柱间不问，那便以后再和他说吧，斑的心里诡异的松了一口气，泉奈和南贺的事情像是一团乱麻团在他的心头，再等一等，等到时机恰当了，自己会告诉柱间的。<br/>心头吊着的石头一下子落地了，斑起身从床上坐起来，他的胃却在这时不合时宜的抗议起来，翻江倒海的疼痛让他觉得自己的胃像是被一只手扭住一样。<br/>一夜没有进食，斑趴在床边干呕起来，柱间急忙拍着斑的后背，说：“斑，你没有吃早饭吗？”<br/>“没有......”斑轻飘飘的回答，他吐得一点力气都没有了，柱间站起来，说：“斑，我去给你拿一些粥来，你在这里等一下。”<br/>门在柱间的背后合上，斑歪着头靠在枕头上，无聊的摆弄着衣角，等着柱间回来。</p><p>“宇智波泉奈。”<br/>千手扉间叫住正在追着南贺喂饭的泉奈，泉奈无奈的停了下来，对着跑的远远的南贺说：“你等着，这个萝卜汤你必须喝下去！”<br/>南贺转过头，吐舌头做了个鬼脸，泉奈假装威胁的对南贺挥了两下拳头，转过身面对扉间，说：“好了，你想说什么？”<br/>扉间想了半天，最后还是很官方的说：“宇智波泉奈，千手和宇智波一族的和谈，暂时停止吧。”<br/>“停止？”泉奈听完笑了一下，看上去非常开心的对着远处的南贺喊道：“南贺，我们准备回家了。”<br/>扉间挑了一下眉毛，说：“你看上去好像很高兴？”<br/>“不用和你们这些讨厌的千手打交道，我为什么不能高兴？”泉奈讥笑道：“我还怀疑你们是不是不怀好意呢。”<br/>“彼此彼此。”扉间靠在门框上，看着哒哒跑过来的南贺，这个孩子长了一张标准的宇智波脸，小脸蛋，大眼睛，白皮肤，但头发却是宇智波少有的黑直发。<br/>“这孩子长得真像宇智波斑。”扉间试探性的问道，他紧紧的盯着泉奈，不想错过对面可能有的任何一点不正常的举动。<br/>“那是当然。”泉奈非常自然的回答：“我和哥哥是兄弟，南贺长得像哥哥有什么可奇怪的。”<br/>“他的妈妈呢？为什么没见你提过。”<br/>“千手扉间，你管的太多了。”泉奈的声音明显冷了下来，南贺拉了下泉奈说：“爸爸，我们要回去了吗？”<br/>“对。”<br/>泉奈一秒就换上了一副笑眯眯的表情，说：“南贺收拾一下自己的东西，我们要回去了。”<br/>“那......”南贺咬了咬手指，说：“斑叔叔不跟我们一起回去吗？”<br/>“斑叔叔不能跟你们一起回去。”<br/>扉间抢在泉奈的前面回答，说：“因为他已经是柱间叔叔的妻子了。”<br/>话音刚落，泉奈直接出手袭击了千手扉间，扉间早有准备，截住了泉奈的攻击，挑衅道：“宇智波泉奈，你是不是太激动了？”<br/>意识到自己的失态，泉奈“哼”了一声，收回了攻击，说：“我会把哥哥带回去的，没人能阻止我。”<br/>“那就等着看吧。”</p><p>17<br/>斑是被柱间晃醒的，因为等的时间太久自己不知道什么时候就睡着了。<br/>“柱间，怎么去了这么久？”<br/>打了个哈欠，斑撑着身体从床上坐起来，咽下一勺柱间递过来的清粥，暖烘烘的食物滑入胃部，抽搐的痛苦缓解了不少。<br/>“没什么，在路上碰到一个族人聊了会天。”<br/>看着斑又吃了几口，柱间放下碗，问道：“怎么样？有没有好受一点？”<br/>胃部的疼痛渐渐消失了，倦意占据了所有的意识，眼皮仿佛有千斤重，斑努力的想要睁开眼睛，但他实在是太困了，嘟哝着：“柱间，我好困…”<br/>画面开始模糊，在沉沉的睡过去之前，斑看到的是柱间凑过来的身影。<br/>“那就好好睡一觉吧，斑。”<br/>一只黑猫“喵喵”叫了两声，站在屋外的窗沿下，放下嘴中咬着的一卷书信，跳上窗台抓了两下窗户。<br/>柱间拉开窗户，黑猫已经不见了，他四处看看，注意到了那张信纸，上面别着一枚小小的宇智波族徽。</p><p>斑醒过来的时候已经是日落之后了，昏睡了过久的身体十分疲乏，他躺在床上一动也不想动，小葵正在摆弄窗台上的盆栽，听到身后传来的动静，赶忙转身，说：“斑大人，您醒了。”<br/>“柱间呢？”<br/>“族长说他有急事外出了，过几天才会回来。”<br/>斑点了点头，一个人难免有些寂寞，起身下床，小葵劝阻道：“斑大人，您要去哪里？”<br/>“没什么，出去走走。”<br/>说罢，斑推开门，走了出去，他知道刚刚经历过千手秀一之死，千手一族的大多数肯定不待见他，于是斑专门挑了一条人烟稀少的小道，漫无目的的到处闲逛。<br/>前面传来一阵打闹的声音，斑悄悄的走了过去，是一群孩子在玩忍者游戏，分为了两派，打斗折，过了一会，似乎是分出了胜负，两边的孩子混成了一团。<br/>“好了，正，这次到你们当宇智波了！”<br/>“哎，为什么啊？”被称作正的孩子不满的对为首的孩子说：“我上一轮才刚刚当过宇智波，明明这一次该你们了吧！”<br/>“你们输了啊，我们一开始不是说好了吗？输了的要继续当宇智波！”<br/>“当初说的不是大家轮流当吗？你耍赖！”<br/>两边的孩子还在争吵不休，斑不想在听下去了，这些孩子吵得他有点头疼，于是他顺着原路折返了。<br/>“斑大人！”<br/>还没进门，斑就看到了小葵远远的朝自己招手，见斑回来了，小葵松了一口气，说：“还好，赶上了，我都要急死了，您要是再不回来，就要错过时间了。”<br/>“什么时间？”斑满头雾水，小葵敲了一下自己的脑袋，说：“瞧我这记性，居然忘记告诉您了，族长临走之前给我嘱咐我给您煮药，还要求我必须看着您按时喝下去。”<br/>说完，小葵转身走进了厨房，空气中浓郁的药香钻进人的每一个毛孔里，斑坐在桌旁，看着小葵端出一碗黑乎乎的药汁，摆在自己的面前。<br/>“族长说这是给您治胃的，您必须每天都喝。”<br/>药汤凑近了闻有一股刺鼻的气味，斑皱了一下眉，端起药碗一饮而尽，苦涩的药汁划过味蕾，斑花了大力气克制自己想要把它们呕出来的欲望，朝着小葵点点头，小葵松了一口气，毕竟族长大人嘱咐自己的时候表情相当的可怕，很少见到这么严肃的族长。</p><p> </p><p>没有柱间在的日子漫长且无聊，斑几乎是在数着秒过日子，一天，两天，五天，七天，将近半个月过去了，柱间的踪迹没有一点消息，除了一封信，上面简单的写着“我很快回来。”<br/>柱间突然的回来是在第十九天的半夜，那时候斑已经睡着了，窗户被猛的推开，“哐”的砸出巨响，冷风呼呼的灌进了屋子。<br/>斑从睡梦中惊醒，还未反应过来发生了什么，就被紧紧的搂入了一个炽热的怀抱，熟悉的草木气息“砰”的爆发出来，即便如此，斑依然敏锐的察觉出了空气中浓重的血腥味。<br/>“柱间，怎么了？你身上的血腥气好重。”<br/>柱间没有说话，他的喘息十分急促，他撩开斑的头发，斑的发情期临近，腺体轻微的发肿，像半熟的苹果，散发着淡淡的香气。<br/>后颈传来被牙齿穿透的刺痛，信息素像一条蛇缠住了斑，他的身体软了下来，受到刺激的子宫开始升温，像一团火在他的小腹里燃烧。<br/>斑被诱导发情了。<br/>松垮的浴衣在扭动过程中滑落了，柱间用手抚摸着这具美丽的胴体，上面布着大大小小在战争中留下的伤痕，让人很难相信这会是一个Omega的身体，毕竟他们大都是养在笼子里的金丝雀。<br/>“柱间......”<br/>斑因为兴奋轻微的颤抖着，柱间掐住斑的腰直接挺了进去，猛地被填满，斑的身体像一张拉满的弓紧绷着，情动的喘息还没出口就被柱间用一个吻堵在了喉咙里。<br/>柱间的撞击又急又猛，斑呜呜嗯嗯的说不出话来，这时，柱间搂住斑的背，把他搂在怀里，两人之间的空间变得局促起来，柱身像更深处戳了一截，柱间的位置找的刚刚好，生殖腔被顶开了一条小缝，含在宫腔里的热液一下子浇在了滚烫的柱身上。<br/>“啊！”<br/>斑惊叫了一声，不受控制的射精了，黏糊的白色精液全粘在了两人的腹部，柱间突然的松开了搂住斑的手，斑在重力的牵引下跌坐下去，刺痛伴随着宫口被顶开的酥麻快感冲击着他的神经。<br/>柱身刚一进入温暖的子宫，就立刻成结卡在了宫口，过分的刺激让斑几乎要昏过去，他咬住柱间的肩膀，无处安放的双腿不停地踢蹬着。<br/>滚烫的精液灌满了狭窄的宫腔，斑仰过头去，整个生殖腔被精液和柱身塞得慢慢的，他发出一声难抑的呻吟，等待着这场性事的结束。<br/>斑不记得他们到底是怎么结束的，柱间把他翻来覆去的日了好几遍，最后，斑的嗓子哭哑了，泪也流干了，只能像个破布娃娃一样任由柱间摆布。<br/>“啪嗒。”<br/>清凉的液体滴在斑的脸上，他努力的睁开了灌了铅一样的眼皮，无声的泪水不断的顺着柱间的脸颊滴下，他此刻看起来是如此的悲伤，斑扯了一下嘴角，笑着抹掉了柱间的眼泪，说：“你这个消沉的坏毛病还没改掉吗？爱哭鬼。”</p><p>18<br/>桃华打量着面前这个花里胡哨的千手扉间，故作吃惊的捂住了嘴，夸张的喊道：“你是哪里来的妖怪？居然敢附身在扉间大人身上！”<br/>“桃华。”扉间把苦无藏在自己的袖子里，双臂抱胸，说：“别逼我打你。”<br/>“抱歉抱歉。”桃华哈哈哈的大笑起来，说：“但是你这身装扮实在是太好笑了。”<br/>扉间此刻一反他之前简练的服装作风，穿了一件印满诡异花纹的羽织，里面套着一件红的晃眼的和服，头上还带了一顶滑稽的帽子。<br/>“你是要去演戏吗？”桃华毫不留情的嘲笑着扉间，扉间攥紧拳头努力压制自己暴打面前人一顿的冲动，说：“这是任务需要！任务需要！”<br/>“什么任务需要你穿的这么花？”<br/>扉间压了一下帽子，白了桃华一眼，说：“任务地点在吉原。”</p><p>“那么，扉间先生，杏野小姐就交给您了。”<br/>扉间点了点头，瞟了一眼帐后若隐若现的身影，杏野是吉原的花魁，前不久收到了一封恐吓信，因为担心自己的安全，于是花大价钱特意要求雇佣千手扉间来保护自己。<br/>注意到扉间的目光，帐后的人轻笑几声，说：“扉间先生今天穿的衣服很有趣呢。”<br/>扉间嘴角抽搐了几下，如果不是为了隐蔽身份，自己才不会打扮成客人混进来，但杏野到底是花魁，察言观色的能力一流，打趣一下这个看起来古板的闷骚之后他的心情不错。<br/>“说起来，听说，令兄最近新娶了一位妾室，宇智波的前族长，那也是个有名的美人呢，千手族长真是好运气。”<br/>说罢，杏野举扇装模作样的扇了几下，你这可真是哪壶不开提哪壶，扉间捏紧了手里的杯子，不断的告诉自己，这是雇主，自己要冷静。<br/>一双玉手拨开面前的帘帐，杏野走到桌前坐下，虽然妆容还有声音都是女人的声音，但喉结和相较于女性Omega更硬朗的面部线条，说明着面前这名花魁是位男性Omega。<br/>“你......”扉间一时语塞，他的一举一动充满了女性的气息，与他身上明显的男性特征产生了奇异的违和感。<br/>杏野微笑着说：“别那么大惊小怪吗，扉间大人，之所以会用女性的声音说话，只是为了迎合那些客人们罢了。”<br/>他斟好两杯茶，将其中一杯推向扉间，说：“都已经到吉原了，自然是身不由已，最好的命运是能被哪位大人看中，纳为妾室，但哪有那么多好运的人呢？更多的是年老色衰之后被抛弃，孤独终老罢了。”<br/>千手扉间押了一小口茶，不置可否，他只是来完成任务的，对于花魁的抱怨不感兴趣。<br/>“次一点的去处呢，便是嫁给忍者，战乱年代，离了吉原，嫁个能保住自己性命的丈夫才是首要的，不过呢......那些忍者家族的弯弯道道可一点不少。”<br/>杏野看扉间依然一副兴致缺缺的样子，心里冷笑了一声，但面上笑意不减，他转着手中的杯子，继续说：“这吉原曾经有个和我同名的女子，被客人搞大了肚子，不愿意打掉孩子，一个人把孩子带到了两岁，实在是过不下去了，站到桥上准备自尽，但就在这时，这个孩子的父亲带着族人来了，检查了一下这个孩子，确定他拥有自己的血继限界，于是把女人和孩子都带回去了。”<br/>扉间一改之前懒散的态度，审视着杏野，他肯定不会闲着没事给自己讲故事，杏野得意的笑着说：“一时之间，女人从众人嘲讽的对象一下子变成了吉原的红人，以前从不会来拜访的红人都来送礼道贺，就连当时的花魁，都亲自来到她这里，希望她以后可到了夫家也不要忘了自己。”<br/>“哎。”杏野故作羡慕的叹了口气接着说：“谁让孩子的父亲，是忍界两大家族之一，宇智波的少族长呢？”<br/>“啪。”<br/>扉间手中的杯子一下子被捏碎了，他瞪着杏野，杏野却不理会，自顾自的讲着故事：“不过，宇智波一族怎么可能容得下一个妓女呢？她的好日子只过了不到一个月，就在一场火灾中丧生了。”<br/>“在那之后，杏野的名字就成了吉原的禁忌，没人敢再提。”<br/>“你想要什么？”话已至此，扉间当然明白，杏野不简单，他必定有所图谋。<br/>“扉间先生果然是聪明人，看来这次任务找您果然没错。”杏野摇着扇子，说：“我想要宇智波斑的命，您能给我吗？”<br/>气氛一瞬间凝滞了，长久的沉默之后，扉间冷哼一下，说：“宇智波斑现在是我大哥的妻子，你这句话，是在挑衅千手一族，你明白吗？”<br/>“扉间先生，您真的放心让宇智波斑呆在柱间先生身边吗？”<br/>被说破心思，扉间皱了一下眉，沉下了脸色，问道：“你还知道什么？”<br/>“很多，很多。”杏野接着说：“关于宇智波斑，宇智波泉奈，还有那个孩子。”<br/>“抱歉。”扉间讥笑了一下，说：“我还没打算被一个妓子牵着鼻子走，高桥杏野，我不打算信任你。”<br/>话音刚落，扉间起身走到门外，撂下一句话：“想必‘刺客’今天不会来刺杀花魁了，杏野太夫，您先好好休息吧。”<br/>“你会来找我的。”杏野的表情阴冷，“你最后会答应我的要求的。”</p><p> </p><p>19.<br/>“你好。”面前瘦小的小男孩拿出一张破破烂烂的画像，说：“请问，你知道照片上的这个女孩在哪吗？”<br/>纸张看上去有些年头了，颜色枯黄，还长着点点的霉斑，被提问的男子不耐烦的摆了摆手，说：“哪来的野小子，我正忙着呢，快点走快点走。”<br/>男子的同伴看了一眼画像，“咦”了一声，说：“哎，你看，这画像上的人是不是和杏野长得有点像啊？”<br/>“杏野！”男孩脸上的倦容一下子消散了，眼中放出希冀的光芒，说：“你们知道我的姐姐在哪里吗！？”<br/>“姐姐？”<br/>两名男子哈哈哈大笑起来，其中一人说：“仅凭一张画像就想攀高枝，想的也太美了吧，如果你是想借此机会跟宇智波一族搭上关系，我劝你还是趁早收了这个心。”<br/>男孩没有理会男子的嘲讽，重新找到亲人的喜悦冲昏了他的头脑，他在自己身上摸索着，最后掏出了几个铜板，放到面前男人的掌中，说：“请您一定要告诉我她在哪！”<br/>男子笑着说：“看不出你小子还挺懂事。”他指了指道路的尽头，那里聚集很多的看热闹的群众和车马。<br/>“看到了吗？那是宇智波的车队，杏野现在就在道路尽头的那间屋子里。”<br/>话音未落，男孩就跑没影了。<br/>宇智波毕竟是忍界数一数二的大族，一个无名的妓女，突然一日可以嫁入宇智波，吉原半数的人都聚集到这里，羡慕，嫉妒，人群叽叽喳喳的吵个不停。<br/>但男孩不管这些，他挤进人群，四处顶撞，努力的往前挤，他不理会被自己撞到的人们的抱怨，快点，再快点，自己马上就能见到姐姐了。<br/>他的冲撞被一名宇智波的忍者拦住了，“前方禁止进入。”忍者面无表情的拦住了他，“杏野是我的姐姐，让我进去看看她吧！”男孩祈求着面前的忍者，忍者只是冷笑了一声，推开了男孩，说：“你是今天第3个说自己是杏野兄弟的人了，谎话也要编的像一些。”<br/>说完，面对刀剑的威胁，男孩退后了几步，灰心丧气的离开了，但他并没有放弃，离开了宇智波忍者的视线，男孩开始绕着圈观察着宇智波的警戒圈，企图找到一处可以进入的地方。<br/>皇天不负有心人，还真被他找到了，男孩趁着两名守卫松懈的机会，从后门窜进了屋内，“呼”<br/>男孩拍了拍自己因为过度兴奋而快速起伏的胸膛，终于，自己一年多的寻找没有白费，对了，他们是不是说姐姐要嫁进宇智波了，自己不能给姐姐丢脸，他仔细的整理了自己被蹭乱的衣服，把衣角捋平，扣得歪歪斜斜的扣子重新扣好，甚至沾了点唾液抹了把头发，理顺一头鸡窝一样的头发。<br/>姐姐还认识我吗？见面的第一句话该说什么？结婚快乐？好久不见？距离越来越近，他能看见那个坐在屋子中间的身影，泪水模糊了他的眼睛，他多想趴在姐姐的怀里，告诉她自己受的委屈，现在，一直以来的梦终于要成真了。<br/>“姐姐！”<br/>面前的人转过身，鸦羽一样长而凌乱的头发随意披散在背后，冰冷的视线望向他，他的身上穿着艺伎的常见服饰，怀中抱着一个估摸着两岁的孩童，正在“咕咕”的吐泡泡。<br/>“你是谁？”男孩推后了一步，破碎的现实像碎玻璃一样扎痛了他的心脏，他颤抖着问：“我的姐姐呢？”<br/>“姐姐？”<br/>男子站起身，走向男孩，“你是怎么进来的。”<br/>“斑大人！”另一个男子推门而入，正是之前拦住自己的那名忍者，他皱了皱眉，说：“你怎么进来了？还不死心吗？”<br/>“火核，你认识他？”被称作斑的男子问道，火核点了点头，说：“一个不知道哪来的臭小子，冒充杏野的弟弟罢了。”<br/>被宇智波的忍者拉出房间时，男孩没有一点反抗，他全身的血液几乎冻结了，像一个烂麻袋一样被拖出去，被赶走之前，他听见屋里人的对话。<br/>“哥哥，怎么了？”<br/>“杏野有兄弟姐妹吗？”<br/>“怎么可能，哥哥，我做过调查，杏野是个孤儿。”<br/>后面的话语他听不清了，耳鸣像雷一样不断轰鸣，落在身上的拳脚也感觉不到疼痛，身体再疼痛，也赶不上心脏的剧痛。<br/>“记住了吗，这就是不知好歹的下场。”<br/>宇智波的忍者散去了，“呜。”男孩咬着嘴唇，之前被打的浑身是伤也没有吭一声的孩子无声的哭了起来，他蜷缩在冷硬的泥地上，小声的喊着：“姐姐。”</p><p>杏野看着镜子中的自己，拆去了头上的发饰，一名清秀的青年在镜子中嘲讽的笑着，“啪”他举起旁边的匣子砸碎了镜子，裂开的镜子把他照的更加狰狞。<br/>“我会让你们付出代价的。”</p><p>千手扉间脱掉了那身滑稽的衣服，装作漫不经心的样子在吉原里到处溜达，问出杏野曾经的住处并不算难，但也仅限于此了，每个人都对杏野缄默其口，根本翘不出更多的线索。<br/>探查了许久，扉间也只知道杏野曾经住在蝶屋，叹了一口气，扉间敲响了屋子的门，“有人吗？”<br/>无人回应。<br/>“有人吗？”扉间又敲了一遍门，没有回答，没人在吗？扉间心想，他放出查克拉开始感知，随着感知的逐渐清晰，扉间震惊的瞪大了双眼，他一脚踹开了门，冲上了二楼。<br/>刚登上二楼的楼梯，一股浓郁的尸臭扑面而来，扉间皱了下眉头，用袖口遮住口鼻，继续向上走。<br/>果不其然，扉间停在了二楼的门口，鲜血结成暗红色的血块贴在地板上，男人的眼睛和嘴巴因为惊恐而张大，胸口露着一个碗大的伤口。<br/>蝶屋的老板，死了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>从这一章开始大概要高能展开了，剩下的内容将会非常的混乱，狗血，趁现在离开的话还来得及</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9.</p><p> </p><p>“宇智波泉奈，你怎么不去死！”<br/>
扉间和泉奈并肩走了一段路，路边突然窜出一个女子，头发凌乱，毫无章法的向宇智波泉奈发起进攻，泉奈赶忙闪身躲开，女子扑了个空，歇斯底里的大喊着砍向泉奈。<br/>
泉奈没有慌乱，只是抓住机会一把把女子擒住按倒在了地上，女子不断的挣扎，嘴中不停的咒骂着。<br/>
“泉奈大人，对不起，是我们疏忽了。”<br/>
两名宇智波急匆匆的赶了上来，忙不迭的向宇智波泉奈道歉，“刚刚不留神让她从屋子里逃出来了，非常抱歉！”<br/>
“下次注意，这一次我就不惩罚你们了。”<br/>
手下赶忙道谢，抓着女子走了下去，那女子边走边喊：“都是你和宇智波斑害死了我儿子，你们不得好死！”<br/>
女子骂骂咧咧的被拖下去了，扉间眉头紧缩，虽说别人的族事自己不应该过问，但是，如果跟宇智波斑相关的话，他不能放心让这样的人呆在自己大哥身边。<br/>
“一个疯婆子罢了。”泉奈轻蔑的笑了一下，说：“他儿子几年前在出任务的时候死了，于是她就把怨念都撒在了给他分配任务的哥哥和我的身上。”<br/>
“我们不是还有正事要谈吗？你愣在这里做什么？”<br/>
走进了族地中心最大的房间，宇智波的长老已经齐齐的坐在了房间的一侧，另一侧摆好了食桌，千手扉间带着族人走到长老们的面前礼节性的鞠了一躬，做到了事先安排好的座位上。<br/>
失去了一个万花筒，宇智波本来就在与千手一族的战斗中落了下风，此刻千手扉间前来和谈，宇智波上下都闹得人心惶惶，所有人都清楚，战胜族和战败族所谓的“和谈”，不过是说的好听一点的屈辱条约罢了，隆一紧张的捏紧了手中的水杯，注视着千手扉间，仿佛他是什么洪水猛兽一般。<br/>
扉间不慌不忙的从怀中拿出一份书信，说：“这是我们一族的和谈信，宇智波和千手将会平等的结盟，我们不会要求任何赔款，之前宇智波的俘虏也会全部放回，你们的伤员我们也可以拿出药物和医忍来帮助你们。”<br/>
宇智波的长老们面面相觑，彼此都是一脸的难以置信，隆一接过扉间递过来的信，看着看着就瞪大了眼睛，几乎把纸上瞪出两个洞来。<br/>
信上所写与千手扉间所说的完全一致，美津子看完传阅过来的信件，一扫之前满脸的阴郁，笑着对扉间说：“这份合约我们同意，非常同意，不知道什么时候可以签订，时间定下来的话我们随时都可以签字。”<br/>
“我不同意！”<br/>
泉奈把合约拍在桌子上，长老们纷纷转头，满脸不悦的看着泉奈，美津子更是丝毫不掩饰自己对于泉奈的不满，怒声说到：“泉奈，你知道自己在说什么吗！”<br/>
“我不同意。”<br/>
泉奈用比刚才更大的音量又重复了一遍，长老们开始窃窃私语，扉间也心有不快，他“嘟嘟”的敲着桌板，问：“我觉得我们给出条件已经足够优厚了，你还有什么不满。”<br/>
“签合约可以，你们要先把哥哥还回来。”<br/>
泉奈冷冷的看着面前的这群人，扉间冷笑了一声，说：“宇智波泉奈，我觉得你没有资格和我们谈条件。”<br/>
“如果你不同意的话，我们宇智波会一直和千手斗下去，哪怕搭上全族也要和你们同归于尽。”<br/>
宇智波泉奈此话一处，满座哗然，三长老站起身，说：“泉奈，现在停战是所有人的愿望，你不要一意孤行！”<br/>
泉奈捏紧了拳头，头脑中经过一番天人交战，最后屈服了，他放软了语气，说：“千手扉间，你只要愿意把我哥还回来，你想要什么我都能给你。”<br/>
“宇智波泉奈，我想你误会了，能不能把你哥放回来我说了不算，这件事你应该去找我大哥，而且…”千手扉间停顿了一下，回想着这些天桃华给自己写的信，在桃华的描述下大哥跟斑的相处简直无时无刻不在冒粉红泡泡他抽了一下嘴角，说：“你哥也许不愿意回来也说不定。”<br/>
“哗啦”<br/>
泉奈突然推翻了面前的桌子，面色惨败，扉间被吓了一跳，往后一躲，长老们也被这突然的举动吓住了，全部闭上了嘴。<br/>
“你说什么？”<br/>
被泉奈用那种疯狂的目光锁定，哪怕是以前泉奈在和自己拼杀时都没有这么狠过，扉间觉得自己炸起了一身的寒毛。<br/>
“这话很难理解吗，你哥看起来和大哥感情很好。”<br/>
“这不可能！”泉奈抓住了自己的头发，扉间更傻了，自己也没说什么，怎么宇智波泉奈突然就发起疯来了。<br/>
“哥哥不会喜欢别人的！他不会的！”<br/>
“哥哥怎么可能抛弃我！他不会抛弃我和南贺的！”<br/>
“泉奈，闭嘴！”隆一怒吼着打断了泉奈的话，转身对千手扉间道歉，说：“抱歉，让你们见笑了，和谈的事情，以后再说吧。”<br/>
隆一抓住泉奈想要让他镇定下来，泉奈毫不留情的甩开了隆一的手，他看上去冷静了很多。<br/>
“都是你们的错……”泉奈缓缓的抬头，他的眼睛不知何时变作了万花筒，用阴森森的目光扫视着所有的长老“如果不是你们送走了哥哥，这一切都不会发生。”<br/>
“泉奈！”美津子厉声呵斥着泉奈“你以为我们做这些是因为谁！我们是为了阻止你继续犯错！”<br/>
泉奈无视了他们的斥责，踢开倒下的桌子走了出去 只留下一群人尴尬的坐在原地。<br/>
第一次的和谈就这样不欢而散，千手的人讪讪的人准备回到族地，千手扉间叹了口气 ，说：“走吧，先回去告诉大哥这件事。”<br/>
“慢着。”<br/>
就在他们准备起身时，宇智波泉奈叫住了他们，那个叫南贺的小男孩正趴在他怀里呼呼大睡。<br/>
“宇智波泉奈？你又在搞什么？”<br/>
“不是要和谈吗，礼尚往来，现在该我们到你们的族地去了。”</p><p> </p><p>10	</p><p>斑醒了过来，刺眼的阳光晃了一下他的眼，他抬手挡了一下眼睛，身边空空的，柱间已经离开了。<br/>
“唰”<br/>
门被拉开了，斑躺着没动，，喊了一声“柱间”，来人没有回应，过了一会才幽幽说道：“恐怕要让哥哥失望了。”斑浑身僵硬了一瞬，转过头，进来的是泉奈，他瞪大眼睛，从床上坐起身，磕绊着说：“泉奈，你，为什么在这里？”<br/>
“为什么，因为我想哥哥了，不行吗？”泉奈做到斑的床边，注视着这具自己曾经日夜相伴的身体，他的哥哥此时身上满是欢爱后的痕迹，另一个人的信息素的味道不断的从斑身上散发出来。<br/>
这对于alpha是一种挑衅，本来就潜藏在alpha基因里的好斗爆发了出来，泉奈无法控制，他现在嫉妒的要发疯，他想要把眼前的人关起来，狠狠的惩罚他，告诉他，谁才是他的alpha。<br/>
泉奈欺身过去，他捏住斑的下巴，说：“哥哥，你忘了吗？你是怎么……”<br/>
“斑！”<br/>
柱间欢快的声音突然响起，他看着屋内姿势奇怪的二人，问道：“怎么了吗？”<br/>
“没什么。”泉奈微笑着看着柱间，说：“只不过和哥哥太久没有见面，有些激动罢了。”<br/>
泉奈回头看了一眼斑，他的哥哥面色呆滞，眼中有惧色闪动，唇无血色，“那我先走了，哥哥，我一会再来。”泉奈笑的很灿烂，他甚至还和柱间高兴的打了个招呼，看起来心情不错的离开了。<br/>
柱间走到斑的身边，还未反应过来，就被斑拦腰一把抱住，怀中之人微微的颤抖，柱间的心好像被拧了起来，他伸手抚摸着爱人毛茸茸的后脑勺，放出信息素安抚斑的情绪。<br/>
“斑，怎么了？”<br/>
“柱间…”斑停顿了一下，说：“如果，我是说如果…我要离开的话…”剩下的话无论如何他都没有办法继续说出口，只能靠着柱间，一言不发。<br/>
“斑，如果你想要离开的话，我不会拦着你的。”感受到拥抱自己的力道逐渐的加大，柱间接着问道：“你要回宇智波吗？”<br/>
“我不知道…我不知道…”斑不停的喃喃着重复同样的一句话。<br/>
“不知道的话就先不要想了，走吧，去吃点东西吧。”<br/>
斑点了点头，乖乖的被柱间从被子里拉了出来，套上了一件浅蓝色的和服，披上千手一族特有的米色羽织，离开了房间。<br/>
来到餐厅时，泉奈和南贺已经坐在了桌子旁，泉奈正拿着一把勺子一小口一小口的喂南贺喝粥。<br/>
“斑叔叔！”<br/>
看到斑出现，南贺扭动着从椅子上跳了下来，跑着抱住了斑，斑露出了这一早上难得的笑容，把南贺抱起来，戳了一下他胖乎乎的脸颊，南贺高兴的咯咯笑了起来。<br/>
“斑大人出乎意料的是个很喜欢孩子的人呢。”小葵小声地和站在自己身边的另一个侍女说道，“哎呀，毕竟是自己的侄子嘛，疼爱一些也是很正常的啊。”<br/>
南贺看到了站在斑身后的柱间，缩了一下脑袋，斑拍了拍南贺的后背，把他放下，脚一碰到地南贺就哒哒的跑向泉奈，抱住他的大腿，把脸埋在袍子里不愿意见人。<br/>
“抱歉，这孩子有点怕生。”<br/>
泉奈推了两下南贺，南贺只是使劲的摇头，不愿意面对陌生人，“真是个可爱的孩子啊，他叫什么名字啊？”柱间蹲到南贺的身边，摸了摸他的脑袋。<br/>
氛围一下子冷了下来，柱间眨巴两下眼，处在冷气压中心的正是宇智波泉奈，在和柱间视线接触的一瞬间，他跳开了自己的视线，说：“南贺，他叫宇智波南贺。”<br/>
空气变得微妙起来，南贺在外人看来不过是横亘在两族之间的一条河，但对于四人而言，它所拥有的另一重意义不言而喻。<br/>
柱间一时语塞，不知道该说些什么，就在他绞尽脑汁企图找出点词语缓解尴尬的时候，一股剧痛从额头传来，南贺伸手抓住了他前面留着的两撮须须，拽了一下。<br/>
“嘶”柱间吃痛的喊了一声，南贺吓得缩回了手，躲到了泉奈的身后，“没事的，不要怕，哈哈哈哈。”面前高大的男人笑的也很大声，南贺不仅没有被安慰，反而放声大哭起来。<br/>
泉奈匆匆的说了声“抱歉”，赶忙抱着南贺离开，路过门口时，斑欲言又止的伸出手，他的担忧的视线落在南贺身上，泉奈与斑对视了一眼，没有停留，径直的离开了。<br/>
剩下的三人沉默的站在原地，斑犹豫着，扉间双手抱胸看起来似乎陷入了沉思，柱间在他们二人之间看了看，开口打破了沉寂：“斑，如果担心的话，就追过去吧。”<br/>
斑望着泉奈和南贺离开的方向，点了点头，也追了出去。<br/>
“不要怕，南贺，我们已经出来了，没有可怕的人了。”泉奈轻拍着南贺的后背安抚着他，南贺打了几个嗝后平静了下来，停止了哭泣。<br/>
“好了，还害怕吗？”泉奈温柔的问着南贺，南贺抽了几下鼻子，摇了摇头，抱着泉奈的脖子，说：“有爸爸在，就不害怕了。”<br/>
“小捣蛋鬼。”泉奈放下南贺，刮了一下他的鼻梁，说：“好了，你刚刚为什么要去拽那个家伙的头发。”<br/>
“因为.......”南贺想了想说：“我觉得他的身上有一股很熟悉的味道，我好像在很久以前闻到过。”</p><p> </p><p>11.<br/>
“泉奈！”斑追上了泉奈和南贺，泉奈缓缓的转过头，虽然他依然在笑但斑知道这是泉奈发火的前奏，斑放缓了脚步，最后停在了离泉奈一米左右的距离，不再上前。<br/>
“怎么了？哥哥，为什么不敢靠过来？”泉奈向前跨了一步，斑下意识的想要后退，但理智劝住了他，于是硬生生的停下了自己的脚步，站在原地。<br/>
“南贺，刚刚告诉我，他以前闻到过千手柱间的味道，哥哥，这是怎么回事？我没记错的南贺出生以后你只有我一个alpha不是吗？”<br/>
斑的身形几不可查的僵硬了一瞬间，说：“泉奈，你想的太多了，这只是因为我和千手柱间在战场上交手，我不小心沾到罢了。”<br/>
“哥哥，你在说谎！”泉奈突然怒吼道，吓得旁边的南贺缩了一下身子，斑的视线一刻也没有离开过南贺，此刻看到南贺被吓到，也有些生气，说：“泉奈，有什么事我们不要在南贺的面前说，回去再谈。”<br/>
“我不要！”泉奈近乎失去了理智，早上的画面像一把钝刀子一点一点的切割他的内心，他急促的说道：“我从很早以前就怀疑了，哥哥你这么喜欢南贺他怎么可能是那个人的孩子，所以说千手柱间才是……”<br/>
“啪！”<br/>
巴掌的脆响打断了泉奈的话，眼泪从泉奈的眼中涌出，啪嗒啪嗒的砸在地板上，斑颤抖着收回手，不停的说着：“对不起，泉奈…我……”<br/>
“爸爸？”<br/>
不明白发生了什么的南贺在一旁发抖，被突发的一切吓到了，斑抱歉的说：“南贺你先回去，我有事和泉奈说一下。”<br/>
看着南贺小小的身影远离，确定他不会听到接下来的谈话，斑伸手想要去检查一下泉奈的伤势，泉奈一扭头打开了斑的手。<br/>
“别闹别扭了，泉奈。”<br/>
“哥哥你根本就不明白，你还在拿我当小孩子！”<br/>
嘴上说的凶，委屈一下子翻了上来，泉奈呜呜的哭了起来，斑无奈的叹了口气，搂住泉奈，说：“无论什么时候，你都是我最重要的弟弟。”<br/>
“除此之外呢？哥哥，你难道对我没有一点点的爱吗？”<br/>
“泉奈，我当然爱你。”斑的动作放缓了，犹豫了一下，接着说：“你…你只是被误导了，泉奈，那不是爱情。”<br/>
“哥哥，那什么是爱情？我不想离开你，我想要和你永远在一起，我们做过所有爱人都会做的事，这难道不是爱情吗？”<br/>
“泉奈…”斑注视着泉奈的眼睛，一字一句认真的说：“不是这样的，泉奈，你以后会找到一个自己喜欢的omega，有自己的孩子，跟他们在一起你每天都会感到幸福快乐，泉奈，不要再错下去了。”<br/>
泉奈没有回答，每个人都告诉他这是错的，长老们指责他违背人伦，族人们在背后窃窃私语，现在就连自己的哥哥也告诉自己，自己只是误会了，这不是爱情。<br/>
那这种感觉是什么？这股钻心的痛楚又是什么？泉奈突然觉得无所适从，像是一个被抛弃在人群中的孩子，奋力的呼喊，但冷漠的人群没有一个回答他。<br/>
“哥哥…太自私了…”<br/>
泉奈趴在斑的肩膀上，虽然哥哥是omega，但因为年龄的原因依然比自己要高一点，他回想起了幼时哥哥总会在自己被人欺负的时候站出来，把对方打一顿，然后替自己包扎伤口，那时候所有人都以为哥哥日后一定会成为一个alpha，但是泉奈并不这么想，还没有分化的哥哥就已经这么强大了，哥哥是alpha的话自己一辈子都没有机会保护哥哥了，他也想要让哥哥更多的依赖自己。<br/>
然而命运弄人，哥哥分化成了omega，分化后发情期来的第一天，哥哥被关在了屋子里，自己顺着窗户爬上去，透过微弱的光线，看着下面若隐若现交叠的身影，令人面红耳赤的呻吟不断传入耳中，偷看的自己咽了一口口水，顺从着本能撸动起来，想象着此刻与哥哥交合的人是自己，最终，他听见哥哥的尖叫，自己也射了出来。<br/>
“好了，泉奈。”斑温柔的说：“让我看看你的伤。”<br/>
白白的小脸上鲜红的掌印非常显眼，刚刚自己下手太狠了，斑愧疚的说：“还疼吗？”<br/>
擦了擦脸上的眼泪，泉奈摇摇头，说：“已经没事了。”</p><p> </p><p>“呜呜”<br/>
跑出去一段距离，压抑的恐惧爆发出来，南贺一边走着一边小声哭泣。<br/>
“爸爸，呜呜，爸爸。”南贺漫无目的的走着，他不知道为什么叔叔突然打了爸爸，为什么爸爸突然对自己这么凶。<br/>
“砰”绊到了一块石头，南贺倒在了地上，“呜啊！”南贺疼得大哭起来，以往这个时候爸爸会把自己抱起来，然后给自己吹吹伤口，给自己拿最喜欢的和果子安慰自己，但是现在没有人来抱抱他。<br/>
“南贺？你怎么在这？泉奈和斑呢？”<br/>
南贺擦擦眼泪，是之前那个笑的很大声的怪叔叔，一抽一抽的说：“爸爸，爸爸和叔叔吵架了，呜呜…”<br/>
柱间皱了一下眉，斑和泉奈吵架了？他抱起南贺，说：“先不要哭了，好不好？我带你去找爸爸。”<br/>
南贺揪着他的衣领，点了点头，这个奇怪的大叔有让人很安心的味道，南贺圈住柱间的脖子，深吸了一口气。<br/>
“怎么了？”南贺呼出的气弄的柱间脖子痒痒的，他缩了一下脖子，笑着问南贺。<br/>
南贺啃了一下手指，说：“大叔你的身上好香啊。”跟叔叔闻起来好像。<br/>
“咦，是吗？”柱间讶异了一下，自己的信息素是草木的味道，问起来非常的淡，不止一次被人调侃信息素该不会是空气味的吧。<br/>
可能是因为自己昨晚洗头了吧，柱间心想。</p><p>12<br/>
等到泉奈平复了情绪，斑才恍然发现南贺不知道跑到哪里去了，“南贺！”泉奈大声喊着，没有回应，他打开写轮眼，四处看了一下，没有发现南贺的身影。<br/>
“怎么样，泉奈，发现南贺了吗？”斑焦急的问，他不能开启写轮眼，“没有。”泉奈摇了摇头，说：“哥哥你先别急，南贺肯定走不远的，我们四处找找。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
斑和泉奈分开两头开始寻找南贺，自己为什么这么粗心，斑不停的责备自己，这是在千手族地，万一南贺真的走丢了，遇到了危险，自己该怎么办。<br/>
“啊，叔叔！”<br/>
斑走出去没多久，遇上了抱着南贺回来的柱间，南贺的脖子上戴着一个花环，手上捏着一根小树枝，见到了南贺，斑心中悬着的石头终于落地了，他想要接过柱间怀里的南贺，谁知道南贺摇了摇头，说：“不要！我要柱间大叔带我回去！”<br/>
“南贺，别胡闹了。”斑装出生气的样子，南贺不满的瘪瘪嘴，柱间赶忙说：“没关系的，斑，南贺还是小孩子嘛。”<br/>
“你这样会宠坏他的。”斑说：“他已经六岁了，南贺，下来自己走。”<br/>
尽管不想这样做，南贺还是听了斑的话，扭了两下身体，跳到了地面上，牵着斑的手哒哒的往前走。<br/>
“对了，斑，一直没听你提过南贺的母亲，他的妈妈呢？”柱间摸了两把南贺有些蓬松的头发，问道。<br/>
斑没有立刻回答，倒是南贺抢在斑之前回答了柱间：“爸爸告诉我，妈妈去很远的地方了，但是她会一直看着我的。”<br/>
天真的话语像一把利剑扎进了柱间的内心，	他小声的说：“对不起，我不知道......”<br/>
“没事，柱间。”<br/>
斑回答道，他看着南贺，突然问道：“南贺，你喜欢柱间叔叔吗？”<br/>
“喜欢！”南贺毫不犹豫的回答道：“大叔会用很神奇的忍术哦！他双手一合就可以变出好多好多的鲜花来，叔叔你看。”他取下了脖子上挂着的花环，说：“这是柱间大叔给我编的！”<br/>
“那......南贺想不想和柱间叔叔多玩几天呢？”<br/>
斑小心翼翼的提问，南贺高兴的说：“好啊！”他看着柱间，说：“大叔可以给我变更多的花环吗？”<br/>
柱间哈哈哈的笑了，说：“当然了，你想要变多少个都可以。”<br/>
“走吧，泉奈应该已经回去等着我们了。”</p><p>“哼哼”南贺哼哼着一蹦一跳的回到了房间，看到了焦急等待的泉奈，喊了一声：“爸爸！”，泉奈脸上的阴云一扫而空，他轻轻的戳了一下南贺的额头：“你到底去哪里了？”南贺不服气的鼓了腮帮，明明是你和斑叔叔吵架忘了我，现在反而埋怨起我来了。<br/>
“好了，不要生气了，是爸爸的错，爸爸向你道歉好不好？”泉奈变魔术一样拿出一盒和果子，上面点着一朵朵小花，看起来非常有食欲。<br/>
“和果子！”南贺眼睛一亮，拿出一个一口塞了下去，泉奈无奈的笑着，说：“慢一点，这些都是你的，不要急。”<br/>
“爸爸，我告诉你，我刚刚碰到了柱间大叔。”一伸脖子咽下了口中的食物，南贺兴奋的向爸爸说着自己刚刚碰到的新鲜事：“他会用很神奇的忍术，啪的一下就可以变出花环来。”他拿出花环，说：“这个就是柱间大叔给我变得！”<br/>
泉奈的笑容一下子僵住了，但他还是忍住了在南贺的面前垮下脸的冲动，勉强的维持着笑容问道：“是吗？那他有没有跟你说什么啊？”<br/>
“没有。”南贺乖乖的回答，他突然想到了斑叔叔刚刚跟自己说过的事情，说：“对了，爸爸，我可以在这里多呆几天吗？”<br/>
“为什么突然这么说？”泉奈奇怪的问道，南贺一直是个很怕生的小孩，每次带他去别人家做客没一会就会吵着闹着要回去。<br/>
“因为斑叔叔问我‘喜欢柱间叔叔吗？’我告诉他‘喜欢’，斑叔叔说我可以在这里多玩几天，柱间叔叔也答应给我变好多的花环。”<br/>
南贺话未售完，泉奈劈手夺过了南贺手中的花环，丢到了垃圾桶里，一切发生的太猝不及防，心爱的花环突然就被丢进了垃圾桶，南贺眼中有水光闪烁，看上去马上又要哭了。<br/>
“南贺，这个花环不好，我们一会去买一个新的好不好？”泉奈继续说：“给你买一个最大的，比这个要好看的多的。”<br/>
虽然还是有点不甘心，南贺还是乖乖的点点头。</p><p> </p><p>13.<br/>
面前的门紧闭着，断断续续的呻吟和哭泣从门缝中渗出，泉奈推开门，眼前的场面让他呆在原地。<br/>
斑被捆住双手吊起上半身，双眼被黑布蒙住，嘴被麻绳勒住，无法讲话，嘴角已经被磨出血来，浸红了小段的绳子，他的肚子隆起一个圆润的弧度，光滑白皙的肚皮上此刻抹满了各种脏兮兮的体液，陌生的男人正毫不怜惜对着斑的小穴猛烈的进攻，穴口的周围泛起一圈白沫，精液在伴随着男人的抽插洒在二人身下的地板上。<br/>
泉奈颤抖的手紧紧地攥住门槛，胸口仿佛被谁给狠狠的抓住，喘不上气，他看着那根紫红色的肉柱在班的身体里进进出出，咽了一口口水。<br/>
“是泉奈啊，你怎么来了？”男子停下了动作，拔出自己的阴茎，失去了堵塞，斑后穴的那些液体一股脑的从小口涌了出来，被过度使用过的小口无法闭合，只能露出艳红的肠肉，无力的一张一合。<br/>
男子走到泉奈的身边，成年alpha的身形高大，此时俯视着泉奈，无形的压迫感山般压来，泉奈打了一个哆嗦。<br/>
他的视线落在泉奈的下身上，哈哈哈哈的大笑起来，说：“你居然硬了！？”他走回斑的身边，捏住斑的下巴，说：“你看你这个婊子，你弟弟看你被草看硬了，怎么样？有什么感想，说来听听？”<br/>
斑颤抖着，泪水从黑布下流出，男子更加放肆的笑了起来，说：“我忘了，你说不了话。”他低头附在斑的耳边说：“想不想，尝尝被自己弟弟草的感觉？”<br/>
尽管说不了话，斑依然在小幅度的摇头，他努力的想说什么，却因为束缚只能发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，男子眼神凶狠起来，说：“现在知道害怕了？刚刚不是挺倔的吗？”他拍了拍斑的肚子，不出意外的引起了被束缚人的一阵发抖，斑的反应取悦了他，他说：“用幻术把我放倒，还跑出去怀上不知道父亲是谁的野种，这个账我还没跟你算呢！”<br/>
他转身，温柔的对着一直站着的泉奈说：“泉奈，过来，我来教你，怎么让你哥哥舒服起来。”泉奈鬼使神差的听从了他的话，走了过去，听着脚步声从门口逐渐来到屋内，斑挣扎的更用力了。<br/>
泪水不停的顺着斑的脸庞滴下，“啪嗒啪嗒。”有什么东西同时滴在了泉奈的脑海里，他停住了脚步，男子充满蛊惑力的声音又一次响了起来：“怎么了？泉奈，你不想尝尝斑的味道吗？”<br/>
“哥哥哭了。”<br/>
泉奈停下来了，镇定的看着男子，有着与年龄不相符的冷静，男子皱紧了眉头，还没反应过来，泉奈已经一拳打到了他的肚子上，男子吃痛的缩起了身子，躺在地上嗷嗷大叫，泉奈取下了遮住斑眼睛的黑布，松开束缚斑的麻绳，抱住了哥哥，说：“哥哥，我不会让任何人伤害你的。”<br/>
“你在说什么呀，泉奈。”背后的男子不知何时已经站在斑的背后冷眼看着他，他的胸口插着一把尖刀，血顺着伤口涌出，男子却好像毫无感觉，他咧开一个嘲讽的笑容，说：“斑已经不可能原谅你了。”<br/>
身下传来奇怪的感觉，泉奈低下头，自己的性器不知何时已经插进了斑的身体，汹涌的鲜血顺着两人的交合处流出。<br/>
“真遗憾，孩子好像死掉了呢。”<br/>
男子说完这句话后像一具尸体一样直挺挺的倒在了地板上，墙壁，地面上全是鲜血，到处都是，无数的手从血水中伸出，拉住泉奈把他拖进了地下，无论他如何用力的挣扎都无法逃脱。<br/>
“啊！”<br/>
泉奈尖叫一声，从噩梦中惊醒，睡在他身边的南贺被吵醒了，揉了揉眼睛，奶声奶气的问道：“爸爸，怎么了？”<br/>
这只是梦，这只是梦，泉奈不停的告诉自己，他搂住南贺，紧紧的把他抱在怀里，泪水从眼眶中汹涌的流下，他不停的对南贺说：“对不起....对不起.....”<br/>
明明，明明自己最初的心愿是保护哥哥不是吗？自己一直以来到底在做什么？</p><p>泉奈推开房门，正好遇上了一起出来的斑和柱间，柱间看到泉奈，开心的打着招呼，说：“泉奈，早上好啊，咦，你的眼睛怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么，昨晚睡得有些晚罢了。”泉奈用袖口擦了擦眼角，以免被人看出不对来，他急忙转移了话题：“对了，下午我们不是要商量和谈的事吗？”<br/>
“啊，对了。”柱间敲了一下手心，说：“差点忘了，我还要和扉间商量事情，斑，你先去餐厅等我吧。”<br/>
斑无奈的叹了一口气，说：“泉奈，带着南贺，我们先去吃饭吧。”<br/>
“等一下，哥哥。”<br/>
泉奈叫住了斑，斑疑惑的停下了脚步，攥紧的双手微微颤动，几次开口，话却都卡在了喉咙里，最后，他还是用颤抖的声音说到：“哥哥，等和谈之后我们谈谈吧，关于，过去的事。”</p><p>14.<br/>
宇智波泉奈在文书的最下方签上自己的名字，递给了对面的千手柱间，柱间也爽快的签完了字。<br/>
“那么，宇智波和千手一族，暂时停战。”<br/>
继续寒暄了一阵，宇智波和千手的人都散了，千手的族人回到了各自的家中，宇智波们则返回了千手一族安排的客房，收拾东西，准备明天回到族地。<br/>
入夜，斑睁开双眼，清冷的月光照在窗前，斑驳一片，夜的凉气顺着窗缝溜进房间，身旁的人已经熟睡了，胸膛起伏着发出均匀的呼吸声。<br/>
“柱间？”斑轻轻的晃了晃柱间的肩膀，没有醒，“我出去一趟，很快回来。”明知对方不可能听见，斑还是凑近柱间的耳边悄悄的说道，说完，穿上睡前放在一旁的浴袍，无声无息的离开了。<br/>
随着门“咔哒”一声被关上，之前熟睡的人也睁开了眼睛，树影晃动着，衬得柱间的表情也忽明忽暗。</p><p> </p><p>夜深人静，只偶尔传来一两声犬吠，斑很快来到了和泉奈约定的地点，他的弟弟靠在树下，看到斑来到，面目表情的脸上勉强的挤出来一个笑容，说：“哥哥，你终于来了，我等你好久了。”<br/>
“我在等柱间睡着。”斑解释道。<br/>
“哥哥，我昨晚梦到他了。”<br/>
“他”是谁，不言而喻，斑僵硬了一瞬，说：“泉奈，都已经过去了，他也已经死了。”<br/>
“不是的，哥哥。”泉奈想了一下，接着说：“我昨天梦到......我和哥哥第一次做爱了。”这对于斑来说显然不是什么美好的记忆，泉奈抿了一下嘴，不敢去看斑的表情，说：“我其实，一开始只是想和哥哥一直在一起。”<br/>
“我喜欢哥哥，一直都最喜欢哥哥了。”<br/>
“我不知道为什么会变成这样......但我不想让哥哥离开我，一想到哥哥以后会成为别人的Omega，我就嫉妒的发疯。”<br/>
“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”<br/>
泉奈抓住斑的肩膀，眸中满是垂死之人的疯狂，“哥哥，你喜欢过我吗？哪怕只有一丝一毫，像你对柱间那样的喜欢。”<br/>
“泉奈。”斑闭上了眼，仿佛下定了决心，说：“我一直喜欢你，你是我的弟弟，我永远会像一个哥哥那样喜欢你。”<br/>
泉奈的脸色一下子变得煞白，他摇摇晃晃的退后了几步，自嘲的低沉的笑着，说：“我早该知道的，哥哥，你早就对我不耐烦了是吗？”<br/>
“这怎么可能？泉奈，我不可能对你不耐烦的。”斑难以置信的说。<br/>
“那你为什么要问南贺想不想跟千手柱间多呆几天？问他愿不愿意呆在千手族地！”泉奈怒吼着，痛苦的捂住了自己的脑袋，说：“哥哥想要让南贺认回千手柱间是吗？你要把南贺带走对不对！”<br/>
斑一时语塞，他只能无力的解释道：“泉奈，我没想过要把南贺夺走，你依然是他的舅舅。”<br/>
“不！南贺是我的儿子！没人能把他从我身边夺走！”<br/>
“泉奈！冷静一点！”<br/>
突然，旁边的草丛传来了一阵稀稀梭梭的声音，两人停止了谈话，斑警觉地转过头，“谁在那里？”没有回应，斑和泉奈对视了一眼，迅速的走了过去。<br/>
刚一进入草丛，“哒”，泉奈踩到了不知什么东西，弯腰捡起，透过微弱的月光，两人都看清了泉奈手中的东西。<br/>
一把带血的苦无。<br/>
一个人影晃悠悠的站了起来，乌云散去，斑看清了他的样子，“千手秀一！”斑说出他的名字，泉奈刚刚想要上前，斑伸手拦住了他，千手秀一，看起来很不对劲。<br/>
空气中的血腥味变得浓重了起来，秀一从腰间拔出了刀，“小心！”斑喊道，他警惕的后退了一步，说：“千手秀一，你要做什么？”<br/>
秀一一言不发，举起刀，对准自己的脖子，“噗呲”斑和泉奈瞪大了双眼，千手秀一当着他们面，砍掉了自己的脑袋。<br/>
血像喷泉一样涌出，二人的衣服皆被染上了血迹。<br/>
“喂！那边的人，在做什么？”<br/>
周围突然变得亮堂起来，巡夜的千手族人刚好到了此地，他看看倒在地上的秀一，面色错愕，“啪”泉奈扔掉了自己手中带血的苦无，他皱了皱眉，说：“不是我干的。”<br/>
但千手秀一的尸体此刻还“新鲜”着，这话属实不太有可信力，千手忍者愤怒的吼道：“不是你们杀得，那还能是谁干的！”<br/>
斑苦笑一下，说：“如果我说，他自杀了，你们相信吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20</p><p>扉间用衣袖遮住了口鼻，蝶屋老板看起来死了已经有了一段时间了，空气中的尸臭味十分浓重，令人作呕，强忍着反胃的恶心感，扉间伸手把蝶屋老板翻了过来。<br/>
胸口狰狞的伤口触目惊心，扉间四处环看了一下，墙壁上柜子被打开了，十分醒目，他站起身，走近一看，里面散落着首饰，一截被扯散的珍珠项链挂在柜门上，地面上也散布着不少零散的珠宝，看上去凶手走的很着急。<br/>
作为一个忍者，扉间的第一想法就是蝶屋老板遇到了强盗，这种事情在这样的乱世并不罕见，但这时机太过凑巧，很难让人不另生疑问。<br/>
在四周查看过后一无所获，扉间把目光放回了房间正中间的那具尸体，这是整个杂乱的屋子里最明显的违和点，明明是入室抢劫，蝶屋老板身上的衣服却很整齐，简直就像是被特意的整理过一样。<br/>
他拉开尸体身上的衣物，果不其然，衣服内衬里缝的口袋被撕开了，里面空空如也。<br/>
屋外爱看热闹的人群开始聚集，一位中年男子跑了上来，看到扉间，愣了一下，说：“忍者大人......”扉间皱着眉头问道：“你是谁？”<br/>
“哦，我是大名派来在吉原的督查，听到有人说这边死人了，就赶过来了。”<br/>
“嗯。”扉间点了一下头，他不想跟大名手下的人打交道，如果因此跟大名扯上关系，那会非常的麻烦。<br/>
“咚咚咚”纷杂的脚步声从楼下传来，扉间往窗外看了一眼，一队武士聚集在楼下，正在赶走围观的人群。<br/>
“那个......”督查小心翼翼的开口，说：“您是千手一族的忍者吗？”<br/>
扉间恍然意识到自己衣服后面还绣着千手家的族徽，点了点头，说：“没错，需要我录口供吗？”<br/>
“不用不用.....”督查慌忙的摆手，讨好的说道：“千手是出了名的爱之一族，我们相信大人您是不会做这种事的，再说了，这尸体一看就是死了很久了，肯定不会是大人您的。”<br/>
既然官府已经准备接手了，扉间不打算在逗留，转身走下了楼梯，突然，他脚下一滑，督查惊恐的大喊：“大人，小心呐！”<br/>
扉间扶墙稳住了身体，低头看去，台阶与墙壁的边缘长着一层青苔，他正是踩到了这上面才险些滑到，“忍者大人？”督查又一次开口，扉间大声说：“我没事！”<br/>
“那就好，喂！那边的人，还愣着干什么，快点把尸体搬走，臭死了！”督查从窗口往下大喊，扉间则离开了蝶屋。<br/>
尽管被武士拦着，来看热闹的人群还是络绎不绝，叽叽喳喳的说个不停。<br/>
“真纪真的死了！？”<br/>
“哎，真是可惜啊，不久前真纪才刚准备离开吉原去享两天清福，连手下的妓女都遣散了。”<br/>
“说的是啊，真是世事难料。”<br/>
扉间站在一旁听了一会，一个念头猛然蹦入他的脑海，他插入那两个谈话的人中间，问道：“请问，你以前认蝶屋的老板吗？”<br/>
“也不能算吧，只是去过他那几次。”<br/>
“那你知道他平时喜欢打扫卫生吗？”<br/>
“什么？”路人一下子被问蒙了，但还是如实的回答：“额，大概吧，我每次去的时候都很整洁。”扉间表情逐渐凝重了起来，向那人道谢之后，重新准备走回蝶屋，这时，真纪的尸体包裹在一张草席里丢了出来，不出意外，这个事件最后会以抢劫案定案，蝶屋老板的尸体大抵是被丢在乱葬岗埋了。<br/>
太阳逐渐西斜，人群三三两两散去了，扉间没有动，他坐在蝶屋对面的丸子店，点了一份丸子，默默的等待着。<br/>
很快，杏野身边的秃就走了过来，她恭敬的鞠了一躬，说：“扉间大人，杏野大人请您过去一趟。”<br/>
“不。”扉间拍拍衣摆站了起来，蔑笑一声，说：“我的任务已经完成了，接下来我需要回族内，没空再去见，杏野大人了。”<br/>
“可是......”年轻的秃着急了起来，杏野让她把扉间找来时的表情非常可怕，甚至动手砸了大名送给他的名贵花瓶，如果自己没能带回扉间，肯定会被杏野责罚的。<br/>
扉间叹了口气，他无意刁难这个年轻的女孩，生硬的语气有些松动，说：“你回去告诉杏野，三天后我忙完了族内事务，也许，会抽空来一趟，能不能赶上我的时间，要看他的运气。”<br/>
“这......”秃头冒冷汗，这话是赤裸裸的挑衅啊，杏野一向瞧不起忍者，如果被他听去，肯定是要大发雷霆了。<br/>
“告诉他，想让人帮忙，首先要有一个好态度，孤立无援的，可不是我。”扉间付了钱，不顾身后秃的呼喊，离开了。</p><p> </p><p>21<br/>
回到族地，扉间就感觉有点不对劲，怎么族人看向自己的眼神这么心虚，他一把逮住想要趁机偷偷溜走的桃华，说：“桃华，怎么了，发生什么事了？”<br/>
“嗯。”桃华咽了口唾沫，说：“如果我告诉你了，你要保证你不会生气。”扉间一头雾水，说：“我干嘛要生气，到底发生了什么事？”<br/>
“额......”桃华对了对手指，说：“也没什么啦，就是族长带着斑大人出去逛祭典了，然后，他说，这三天的族务，就交给您了......”<br/>
“你说什么！”扉间的音量陡然拔高了好几个分贝，桃华捂住耳朵，颇有些委屈的说：“你不是说不生气吗.....”<br/>
“那些长老们呢？他们没拦住大哥吗！”<br/>
“族长留了张纸条就走了，长老.....长老们没发现......”<br/>
“那你呢？我不是临走时嘱咐尼看好大哥吗？”<br/>
“这，这也不能怨我啊！”尽管很心虚，但桃华还是装作理直气壮的样子，说：“族长非要出去，那我哪能拦得住啊。”<br/>
其实根本就是你放走的吧，扉间只觉得头晕脑胀，一个两个的都不知道给他省点心，他在心里恶狠狠地想到，大哥，你给我等着，回来之后我肯定要你好看。</p><p>“阿嚏。”<br/>
柱间打了个喷嚏，说：“肯定是扉间又在说我的坏话了。”<br/>
“你翘班出来，不怕扉间那家伙回去训你吗？”斑捏住柱间的头发，在手指上转了几圈，打趣道：“到时候可不要哭着鼻子来找我。”<br/>
“斑现在居然还有心思来担心我？”柱间掐着斑的腰向下一按，“看来我刚刚还是不够努力啊。”<br/>
斑喉咙溢出一声尖叫，但他意识到了他们现在在哪，立刻捂住了嘴把声音严丝合缝的赌了起来，来到闹市没多久，柱间就把他拉到了一处小巷子里，两人二话不说就缠在了一起。<br/>
“你个混蛋......”斑面颊绯红，柱间刚刚那一按正好把自己的敏感点压在龟头上，瞬间的快感激的他大脑一片空白，而且，如果刚刚自己出声的话肯定会被人发现，偏偏始作俑者还一副不以为然的样子。<br/>
“柱间，你......！<br/>
“嘘......”柱间做出一个噤声的动作，欺身压在斑的身上，两人紧紧相贴没有一丝缝隙，“有人来了。”<br/>
二人所处的小巷堆满了废弃的纸箱，两人现时努力的挤在一起，努力缩小所占的体积，把自己藏在纸箱的阴影之下。<br/>
透过堆叠的缝隙，斑紧张的看着外面来来往往的行人，一个卖苹果糖的老伯停在二人藏身的巷子前，吆喝了几声，斑紧张的屏住呼吸，不让自己发出一点声音，但柱间此刻却饱受折磨，斑的后穴因为紧张不断的收缩，一张一合的吮着他的柱身，这种情况下要是还能保持镇定，那肯定是阳痿了。<br/>
于是，斑感到插在自己身体里肉棒又变硬了，他抬头瞪了一下柱间，柱间委屈的瘪瘪嘴，凑近斑的耳边轻声说：“斑，这不能怨我。”<br/>
斑转过头看了一下，那个老伯已经走了，他松了一口气，敲了一下柱间的脑壳，说：“刚刚要是被发现了怎么办？让所有人都来看看千手族长在干什么苟且之事吗？”<br/>
“斑你怎么可以这样说！”柱间往后退了退，腾出空间，架起斑的一条腿，重新大开大合的干了起来，他对着肠道深处的突起不断的顶弄，看着斑潮红的面色，说：“我们是夫妻，这怎么算是苟且之事，分明是理所应当。”<br/>
“哼。”斑对他这种耍小无赖的行为又气又喜欢，双臂搂着柱间的脖子，吻了上去，两人唇舌缠绵，吻了个七荤八素才恋恋不舍的分开，感受到体内的物件又张大了一分，斑笑着说：“柱间，忍不住了吗？”<br/>
看着爱人一副有苦难言的样子，斑恶作剧的上下动了几下，果然，柱间皱起了眉头，草木的气息越来越浓，他的信息素有些失控，但一开始是自己先说好不会射在斑的身体里，现在只好自讨苦吃。<br/>
被alpha的信息素诱导，斑的呼吸也带上了情热的温度，他伸手摸向二人的交合处，纤长的但骨节分明的手指握住了柱间的阴茎，向后微微的退了一小步，握住露出的一小节柱身，手指的凉意刚一碰上炙热的阴茎，柱身颤抖了一下差点失守。<br/>
斑握住柱身慢慢的移动，最后抵在了一处正在往外吐水的缝隙，说：“柱间，别忍了，射进来吧。”<br/>
听到这话，柱间彻底放开了，他按着斑的肩膀像一头野兽一样狠狠的刺入了比之前更加温热潮湿的甬道，用力的抽插了几下之后抵在斑的宫口，在猛烈的进攻下，宫口颤微张开了一条小缝，龟头卡入温暖的小房间，不断的剐蹭着敏感的内壁。<br/>
“呜.....柱间......”柔嫩的子宫壁被粗糙的龟头不断的摩擦，斑颤抖着紧紧搂住柱间，一口咬住柱间的肩膀，呼之欲出的尖叫化作了几声压抑的呜咽，龟头开始膨大最后卡死了那处狭窄的空间，大量滚烫的液体浇在子宫内壁，烫的柔软的内壁不停的收缩。<br/>
这场性事终于结束时，斑浑身一软差点倒在地上，柱间接住了他，让斑趴在自己身上回复体力，刚刚射入的精液被Omega贪吃的子宫全部含住，没有流出，虽说这只是暂时留住，但也足够他们回到旅馆了。</p><p> </p><p>22<br/>
“大哥......”<br/>
柱间刚一回来，就看到顶着两个大大黑眼圈的扉间，像一个幽灵一样飘到自己的面前，抬手捏住了柱间的肩膀，布满血丝的眼睛瞪着柱间，说：“大哥，你一个人跑去快活了，你知道我这几天是怎么过的吗！”<br/>
“那个，扉间......”<br/>
“啊！扉间，我错了，啊，不要再打了！”</p><p> </p><p>大哥那家伙，到底知不知道自己有多忙啊，扉间看着眼前的蝶屋，暴打了他大哥一顿之后，他就立刻来到了蝶屋，也许还有一些别的证据，自己没有发现。<br/>
他四处观察着，踏着楼梯往上走，这时，他注意到了自己上次踩上去滑倒的青苔，短短三天，被踩踏的青苔已经长好了，青苔，可以在楼梯上长得这么快吗？<br/>
扉间低下身，敲了敲这块地板，“嘟--嘟——-”地板下传来两次微弱的回响，他恍然大悟，这块地板下面是空的，扉间调动查克拉，右手按在地板上，开始感知，但出乎他的意料，他引以为傲的感知能力此刻却“欺骗”了他，因为根据查克拉回流的反馈了看，这下面毫无疑问是“地面。”<br/>
既然如此，扉间掏出苦无，不犹豫直接撬开了地板，掀开的一瞬间，一股潮湿的气息夹杂着灰尘扑面而来，呛得他咳嗽了几声，地板的下面是一段长长的石梯，楼梯两旁是长满青苔的墙壁，扉间拿起楼梯旁的吊灯，一步一步顺着楼梯走了下去。<br/>
楼梯上的青苔让扉间联想到了上次差点摔倒的不愉快的经历，于是他伸手扶住满是青苔的墙壁，黏腻的手感让他猛地收回手，但出于滚下楼梯的担忧，他还是尽可能的触碰了青苔少的部分。<br/>
这是一个很大的地下室，入目的景象骇的扉间一时说不出话，地面上满是鲜血，无数血迹斑斑的空笼子堆放着，不仅如此，在头顶上，悬挂着各种的“刑具”，造型逼真但镶满尖锐铁刺的阳具，还有铁木马，但它的顶端却是一把尖刀，如果有人坐在上面，那么最后一定是被开膛破肚，放眼望去，整个天花板，全是这种血腥的虐待刑具。<br/>
“谁在哪里！”熟悉的声音响起，扉间眉头紧锁，这个声音他可以说是在熟悉不过了，一个人影从黑暗中走出，“宇智波泉奈？”这可真是出乎意料的收获。<br/>
“你来这里做什么？”泉奈面无表情，就好像他只是平常逛街然后“偶然”的遇到了千手扉间一样，但扉间知道，泉奈的平静只是表象，他的查克拉已经开始躁动起来了。<br/>
扉间双臂交叉抱在胸前，说：“这话应该我问你吧，宇智波泉奈，你为什么会在这里？”<br/>
“与你无关。”泉奈无视了扉间的问题，他的手中似乎握着什么东西，正在微弱的光下一闪一闪的反光，扉间定睛一看，是一柄女式的发簪，样式很朴素，就是寻常街边能看到的那种发簪。<br/>
“火遁，豪火球之术！”<br/>
冲天的火焰突然燃起，跳动的火光照亮了整个地下室，扉间愣了一下，泉奈攥紧手中的发簪，将它丢进了火焰之中。<br/>
天花板上捆着刑具的绳子被烧断，纷纷砸落下来，落入火焰中被烧毁，扉间走上前看着泉，他面无表情，火光跃在他的眼中，不断地闪烁。<br/>
“是因为杏野吗？”扉间突然发问，“哼。”泉奈惯例的嘲笑了一下扉间，说：“想不到你知道的还挺多。”<br/>
“这不算什么秘密，稍微查一查就能查出来。”扉间说：“不过我没想到，你会为了一个妓女来到这种地方。”<br/>
“杏野，是个很温柔的女孩。”泉奈凝视着眼前的火焰，说：“如你所见，这个蝶屋的老板表面上是一个老鸨，但实际上，他是个人贩子和性虐待狂，他会把买来的Omega关起来，强迫她们卖身，犯了错的妓女会被关在地下室，被折磨到死，等到她们老了之后就会被卖给老鳏夫当做生育工具。”<br/>
火势蔓延的很快，没一会就烧到了他们这边，泉奈向后跳了两步，避开头顶掉落的木梁，扉间紧跟在他身边。<br/>
“我原本以为只要离开那里她就会幸福。”泉奈最后站在台阶上，扉间还在凝视着面前的火焰，“愣着干什么，想被烧死的话你就继续留在那里吧！”泉奈抬头看了一眼，出口处伪装的台阶被暴力的撬开了，果然千手都是一群粗鲁的家伙。<br/>
“等一等。”扉间叫住了准备离开的泉奈，说：“是因为杏野被害死了吗？”<br/>
“什么？”泉奈错愕了一瞬，扉间甚至在他眼中看出了动摇，但也只有那么短短的一瞬间而已，很快他又恢复成了千手扉间熟悉的那副高高在上的样子。<br/>
“你可以这么认为，不过，最后真正动手的是杏野自己，想不到你居然是这种会听信无聊的谣言的人，看来我一直高估你了，千手扉间。”泉奈冷笑着回答扉间，看着老对头一脸吃屎一样的表情他莫名的心情愉快，继续说道：“宇智波一族犯不着花那么大力气去对付一个妓女，偶尔也动一下脑子，怎么样？”<br/>
扉间现在没心思去搭理宇智波泉奈的冷嘲热讽，接着问道：“她为什么要自杀，宇智波一族可以保护她下半生的荣华富贵，她没有理由自杀？”<br/>
“理由？”泉奈仿佛听到了天大的笑话一样，哈哈哈大笑了起来，说：“你问一个，被关在地下室被各种各样的人强奸了十年的人，她为什么要自杀？十年暗无天日的日子，她早就忘记正常人是怎样生活的了。”<br/>
“你太傲慢了，千手扉间，你还有千手一族，都是如此。”<br/>
所以我才如此讨厌你们，火焰顺着楼梯爬上了木质的房屋，整栋屋子开始燃烧，泉奈顺着窗户跳下屋子，“喂！”掌心突然传来的刺痛打断了扉间的话，他晚了一步，泉奈已经离开了，他拿起手掌，上面出现了斑斑点点的红色痕迹，一个猜测在他心底出现，如果，真的是这样的话......扉间自嘲的笑了一下，搞不好，我才是孤立无援的那一个。</p><p> </p><p>23<br/>
预警见前

天上开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨，火势渐渐熄灭了，扉间看着面前的断壁残垣，一时失语，这时，一个披着斗篷的人匆匆忙忙的跑了出来，扉间淡淡的说：“我还在想你打算藏到什么时候呢？”

“你就这么看着他烧了蝶屋！”来人正是杏野，他打断了扉间的谈话，一把揪住他的衣领，扉间借着身高优势俯视着他，杏野此刻完全失去了那副高傲的模样，像是一个被打掉了羽毛的翠鸟，扉间回了他一个短短的字：“对。”

杏野缓缓松开了扉间的衣领，那人此刻正用一种从没见过的冰冷眼神看着他，像是屠夫在审视待宰的羔羊，他踉跄着退后两步，然后猛然的意识到自己究竟要做什么，疯疯癫癫的跑向那堆废墟，不顾是否会被未熄灭的火星灼伤手指，不停的翻找着。

“在哪里？到底在哪里了。”他发癔病一样喃喃自语，雨水砸落在他的脸上，和泪水混在一起，分不清楚。

“你在怕宇智波泉奈。”扉间站在他的身后说道，“闭嘴！”杏野嘶吼着，他的手指已经被烫的全是水泡，但他依然没有放弃，尽管他知道这一切都只是徒劳。

“为什么？据我所知，他与你并没有任何交集。”

“闭嘴......”杏野放弃了，大火烧光了一切，他跪在一堆焚毁的灰烬中，浑身满是污渍，一点都没有花魁的样子，像极了路边的叫花子。

“别找了，那要找的东西早就被人拿走了。”

杏野猛地回头，跌撞着跑向千手扉间，双手抓住他的肩膀，说：“是谁！是谁拿走了，你一定知道对不对！”

扉间嫌脏，拍开了他的手，说：“只是一个猜测罢了。”最好这个猜测不要成真，扉间心想。

“是谁！你告诉我啊！”

“都说了只是一个猜测！”发疯的Omega真难搞，扉间只觉得烦躁异常，杏野吵闹个不停他已经无法安静的思考了。

“要怎么样你才会告诉我。”杏野冷静了下来，刚刚却是是他太失态了，他看着面前的男人，说：“你要什么，只要是我能知道的，我都会告诉你。”

“南贺究竟是谁的孩子，还有，你要找的东西是什么，我要你一五一十，毫无隐瞒的全部告诉我。”

扉间绯红的眼睛盯着杏野，一种无形的压迫感压得杏野有些窒息，但是，就这样被一个地位低下的忍者牵着鼻子走，他不甘心，杏野还在犹豫，但扉间已经毫不犹豫的做出了选择，他转身就走，说：

“你不愿意说那就算了，我走了，反正宇智波斑眼睛已经瞎了，翻不起什么水花，而且我大哥现在爱他爱的要死要活的，他们过得挺好的，而且不出意外会一直这样好下去，我可不想成为那个意外。”

这话从千手扉间嘴里说出来简直就像是太阳从西边升起来一样罕见，但偏偏它就是发生了，杏野咬牙切齿的说到：“你在激将，我不相信你会相信宇智波一族。”

“你还不明白吗？”扉间伸出手，说：“你的筹码太轻了，比起继续在你身上浪费时间，我不如多花点心思在怎么把宇智波斑一直绑在大哥身边，宇智波斑可是非常稀有的顶级Omega，哪怕只是作为生育工具，也是非常优秀的母体，他之前生没生过孩子，孩子的父亲是谁，都不重要，我只需要他能给我大哥生下孩子就够了，而你。”扉间笑着说：“你能带给我什么好处，让我放弃一族已经到手的利益呢？”

尽管扉间这话是笑着说，杏野却觉得如坠冰窟，他深吸一口气，说：“好，你赢了，千手扉间，我会告诉你我知道的一切。”

“首先，我回答你第一个问题，南贺是宇智波夏石和宇智波斑的孩子，但他已经被宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈联手杀死了。”

“宇智波夏石？”扉间反复思索着这个名字，终于在脑海里找到了一丝记忆，在他刚刚开始上战场没几年的时候，确实听父亲说过宇智波夏石的名字，他似乎是那一代宇智波里的佼佼者，不过，随着斑的实力逐渐增强，他那点微弱的光芒很快就被斑和泉奈两兄弟盖过了。

“没错，宇智波夏石是宇智波斑的第一个alpha，他的母亲宇智波优子是泉奈的乳娘，他和斑泉奈一起长大，并在斑第一次分化的时候被选为宇智波斑的alpha，但很快，在斑生下孩子之后他就失去了利用价值，同时也为了掩盖兄弟二人的背德关系，被除掉了。”

“至于那件东西，我不能告诉你是什么。”听到杏野的话，扉间挑了挑眉毛，杏野急忙接着说：“但是我可以告诉你，它的备份在哪里。”

“备份?”扉间眯了眯眼，杏野说：“蝶屋老板把它交给了宇智波优子，也就是夏石的母亲那里。”

</p><p> </p><p>24<br/>
“那他可真是大胆。”扉间感慨了一句，杏野得意的笑了一下，说：“是啊，宇智波泉奈找了那么多年，怎么也没想到他苦苦寻找的东西就在他的眼皮底下。”<br/>
“你为什么要替一个死去的妓女做这么多？”话都说到这份上，在猜不出此“杏野”和彼“杏野”的关系，那千手扉间就真的是傻子了，“你是杏野的亲人，还是朋友？”<br/>
“杏野是我的姐姐。”杏野说：“我的本名是季叶，当年姐姐失踪之后我就一直在寻找他，但当我好不容易找到的时候，却得知她在宇智波族地被烧死了，我不相信，于是一直不停的查找真相，这才发现了刚刚说的一切。”<br/>
季叶摸了摸自己的后颈，那里有一道已经痊愈了疤痕，为了进入吉原，他甚至不惜使用了禁药，将自己的性别从alpha变成了Omega，而他所做的一切，都是为了复仇。<br/>
“我会想办法进入宇智波族地，拿到东西的。”<br/>
撂下一句话，扉间就离开了。</p><p>半夜的吉原，依然是四处歌舞升平的样子，扉间绕了个大圈，并没有立刻回到族地，而是绕到了吉原背后的乱葬岗，他顺着墓地走了一圈，找到了最新的拿出坟冢，正是蝶屋老板的坟墓，拿出路上随手拿的铲子，扉间开始挖坟。<br/>
很快，一张破破烂烂的草席露了出来，用铲子拨开尸体身上覆盖的席子，比臭鸡蛋还要臭几百倍的味道差点把千手扉间熏晕，扉间从袖口抽出一块布，围在口鼻处，勉强的阻挡了一些臭味。<br/>
他拿出苦无，划开真纪的胸部，随着胸膛被破开，内脏哗啦啦的流了一地，“yue”扉间没忍住吐了出来，直到吐得一点东西都吐不出来了，他才鼓起勇气去看解剖的结果，其余内脏都很正常，只是有不同程度的腐烂，但唯独肺部，是严重的黑色，毫无疑问是中毒的结果。<br/>
看来自己没猜错，扉间倒吸一口气，又被恶心的干呕了一下，他逼出最后一点毅力，用火遁烧了面前的尸体，这个麻烦，还是不留了。</p><p> </p><p>忙了一整天，天空又泛起了鱼肚白，扉间悄悄的走进院落，所有人都还沉醉在梦乡里，只有小葵正在忙碌，她正对着一炉煮着的草药昏昏欲睡，扉间拍了拍她的肩膀，说：“小葵，累的话就先休息吧。”<br/>
“不行啊。”小葵叹了口气，说：“这个药是族长叮嘱我一定要给斑大人喝下去的，如果熬得时间太晚会来不及的。”<br/>
“那也不能这么辛苦，你先走吧，我来替你熬一会。”扉间接过小葵手里的扇子，缓慢的扇风，“对了。”扉间补充道：“大哥给你的药还有多余的吗？”<br/>
“多余的吗？”小葵思索了一下，说：“好像没有啊，每次都是族长大人给我留下正好分量的药。”<br/>
“是吗？辛苦你了。”<br/>
“怎么会呢？这本来就是我的工作啊，我才要多感谢您愿意帮我分担工作。”小葵向着扉间鞠了一躬，拉开房门后退几步，轻轻合上了门扉。<br/>
听着小葵的脚步声渐渐远离，扉间飞快的拿起一旁的漏勺舀出还没有被煮烂的草药叶片，即使不是专门的医疗忍者，这些年跟在他大哥身边耳濡目染，也是稍微有一些了解的。<br/>
他快速的用勺子拨开叶片，粗略的辨认了一下，几种草药都很常见，整服药也只是常见的配方，但问题就在于此，扉间把药重新放了回去，这服药一般是给流产后的Omega用的，大哥虽然稍作了改进，但大体的作用并没有变化。<br/>
大哥肯定知道了什么，扉间更加坚定了自己内心的猜测，他必须要当面问清楚。</p><p> </p><p>25<br/>
“大哥，你在吗？”<br/>
柱间此时正在埋头卖力的批改这几天被自己落下的文书，听到扉间的声音慌忙的抬起头，扉间不会还在记恨自己抛下他跟斑一起去祭典的事情吧，想到这里，柱间不由得打了个寒颤。<br/>
他走过去拉开门，心虚的说：“啊，扉间，有什么事吗？”看到扉间一脸的严肃，柱间暗叫不妙，扉间难道还在生气吗？<br/>
“我有事要和你说。”<br/>
话音未落，面前的门一下子打开，“扉间！”柱间大喊一声双手合十做出请求的样子，语速飞快的说：“把族务都抛下去跟斑约会是我不对我知道错了我也让你打一顿了长老们的批评我也全部都听下去了，原谅我吧！”<br/>
“大哥。”扉间满头黑线，说：“我要找你说的不是那件事，我已经没有在生气了。”<br/>
“是吗？”柱间整个人一下子由阴转晴，既然扉间没有生气那自己可以放心的告诉他自己想说的事了。<br/>
“那个，扉间啊，斑过两天就是发情期了，那个，就是，族务的话，可能，额......要麻烦你一下了。”<br/>
柱间说完立刻闭上眼低下头，准备迎接扉间的暴打，然而，等了很久，扉间预想中的爆发并没有发生，柱间偷偷的睁开一只眼，说：“扉间？”<br/>
“大哥。”扉间面对大哥的耍宝犯浑不为所动，表情严肃，说：“蝶屋的老板是不是你杀的。”<br/>
空气一下子沉寂了，深秋落叶纷纷飘落的沙沙声被无限放大，濒死的夏蝉不断地发出尖锐的鸣叫，每一声都像是打在千手扉间的心上。<br/>
柱间没有回答，他只是静静的看着扉间，扉间从没感觉自己的大哥可以这么陌生，完全像是换了一个人一样，但同时，他也很清楚，这也许才是自己大哥真正的样子，只不过大哥从没向他，或是千手的族人展现过，也只有偶尔在战场上，才会让人重新意识到，哪怕是以仁慈著称的千手族长，手下的人命也是数不胜数，只不过，大哥所有的稀少的狠厉时刻，都面向了他唯一的对手，宇智波斑，留给他们的一面过于温和，以至于他们都忘记了。<br/>
没有得到答复的每一秒都是在煎熬，扉间不愿意在忍受这种难捱，于是对着柱间抛出了下一个问题：“那个东西在哪里？”<br/>
“哈哈哈，真不愧是扉间啊，一下子就猜出来了。”<br/>
“大哥我没有再跟你开玩笑！”扉间气的重重锤了一下门框，砸出了一个凹槽，柱间却异常的镇定，反而转身回到了办公桌，重新坐了下来。<br/>
他示意扉间也坐下，说：“扉间，我们可以好好谈谈。”<br/>
扉间深吸几口气，强压下怒火，坐在了柱间的对面，说：“真纪一个爱卫生的人死了最多也只有一个月，但他的台阶上已经长满了有毒的青苔，是因为那些青苔是大哥用木遁生长的，对吗？大哥早在我之前就已经见过真纪和杏野，并且拿走了真纪手中足以置宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈于死地的证据，对吗？”<br/>
“哎，果然是瞒不住扉间啊。”柱间颇为感叹，扉间只觉得火冒三丈，为什么自己大哥还没有意识到问题的严重性，宇智波斑是给他下蛊了吗！<br/>
“大哥你知道如果不是我发现并且毁掉了证据，如果这件事被杏野或者其他人发现，你知道会有什么后果吗！”<br/>
“不会的，我相信扉间一定会第一个查出真相。”柱间恢复了以往笑嘻嘻的样子，当扉间现在只想对着他哥一拳砸过去。<br/>
“东西呢？”<br/>
“那不重要。”<br/>
“那很重要！”扉间站起身疾步走到柱间面前，兄友弟恭的礼节完全被他抛到了一边，他提起拳头对着柱间的脸一拳招呼过去，但柱间只是一动不动的坐在那里保持笑容。<br/>
意料之中皮肉撞击的声音并没有传来，扉间在只差一丝就揍到他哥的时候停下了，他放下手，看上去已经完全丧失了力气，问道：“大哥你从什么时候知道的，什么时候开始调查的。”<br/>
柱间抬头看了看墙上挂的钟表，说：“给斑换药的时候到了，扉间，有事以后再说吧。”<br/>
面前的人，起身，离开，关门，扉间从头到尾只是撑在桌子上一动不动，直到身后传来关门的声音，他近乎咆哮的大吼一声，把桌子上所有的书全扫到了地上，身形晃了几下，跌坐在一堆废纸里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花5</p><p>26<br/>一个月前</p><p>从敲窗的忍猫手中接过信件，这封信是柱间早些时候给宇智波隆一写的信，等了大概一周有余，对方终于回应了。<br/>“柱间大人亲启：<br/>从我将斑大人送到千手族地开始，我就一直在等待这一天，关于南贺的身世，您猜测的一点不错，他的母亲确实是斑大人，南贺是斑大人在十七岁那年生下的，至于南贺的另一位父亲，并不是泉奈大人，而是宇智波夏石，他是田岛和我为斑大人挑选的alpha，想必您也一定知道，族内的Omega在分化之后，就会根据契合度匹配一名alpha，等到了可以生育的年龄，二人就会成亲，斑大人也不例外，彼时的宇智波夏石正是族内风头无二的天才，于是田岛大人便选中了他，这件事只有我和田岛大人知道，斑大人的Omega身份并没有被公之于众，寻找alpha也是私下里秘密执行的，如今回想，这个决定是我一生中最后悔的决定，夏石是个心狠手辣的小人，他的眼中一直只有族长之位，在田岛大人去世之后，就暴露无疑，为了一族的未来，我忍痛派人除掉了他，信纸有限，所有的事情我也只能告诉您一个大概，如果大人不嫌弃我唠叨，丑时，新月楼，我可以详细的告诉您。<br/>宇宇智波隆一”<br/>柱间回头看了一眼还在熟睡的斑，来到床边俯下身亲吻了一下斑的额头，换上衣服就要离开，刚一出门，就遇上了小葵。<br/>“族长，您要去哪里？”看到匆忙出门的柱间，小葵感到疑惑，明明最近都没有需要族长动身的任务啊。<br/>“没什么，有点急事。”柱间敷衍的回答道，急匆匆的转身出门，换鞋子的间隙，柱间突然想起了一件重要的事，他刚刚再给斑的粥里放了安神的草药，趁机检查了斑的身体，检查的结果也令人他后背冒冷汗，斑曾经吃下过非常烈性的绝嗣的草药，这些毒素至今仍残留在他的体内没有被清除。<br/>“小葵，你跟我来一下书房。”<br/>“哎，好的。”小葵有点摸不着头脑，不是有急事吗？但她没有去质疑族长，乖乖的跟去了书房，在书房，柱间拿起笔就近摸了一张纸，写了几笔后递给小葵，说：“这服药你按照我写的去找医忍配药，一定要按时给斑喝药，必须看着他喝下去。”斑一向不爱惜自己的身体，如果放着不管，大概过几天他就会忘了自己需要喝药这件事。<br/>“好....好的。”小葵接过纸张，关于斑大人是不是生病了的疑问没有问出口，今天的族长看起来格外的严肃，应该是有什么烦心事，我还是不问了吧，小葵叹了口气，把药方折好收起来，抬头一看，柱间人已经没影了。</p><p> </p><p>柱间走的很快，比约定的时间提前了几乎一个时辰到达了约定的地点，出乎他的意料，柱间原本以为自己动作够快了，但推开门，隆一已经倒好了茶水在等待他了看到柱间，隆一也吃了一惊，似乎是没有想到会这么早看到柱间，赶忙说：“柱间大人居然提前了这么久，老朽不胜荣幸。”<br/>“让老先生等待那么久，是我的不是。”柱间用短短几句话结束了礼貌的客套，盘坐在隆一的对面，看到柱间坐下，隆一立刻开口说道：“今天和柱间大人约在此地，是为了告诉您我隐瞒了许久的秘密，也是我过去曾经犯下的不可饶恕的错误。”<br/>“如同我信上所写的那样，宇智波夏石是一个出色的骗子，我和田岛都被他欺骗了，田岛之所以会选中他，天赋只是其中的一小部分，斑大人不愿意像寻常的Omega一样被关在族内，田岛同样不愿意，一方面他不想自己心爱的儿子度过这样的一生，另一方面，田岛比我们看的要更加长远一些，他看出了斑大人身上的战斗天赋，那是一百多年来都没有出现过的超凡的天赋，于是，当时的他力排众议，瞒下了斑大人Omega的身份，不顾族内的反对使用了一段时间的抑制剂，趁着这段时间来为斑大人寻找适合的alpha。”<br/>“为什么不使用抑制剂？”柱间打断了隆一的独白，不久前斑的检查结果让他的大脑乱成一团，各种无名的情绪交杂在一起，他现在无比的烦躁和愤怒，也许是柱间语气中的不善过于明显，隆一沉默了很长的时间，直到柱间开始不耐烦之前，隆一缓缓地开口：“柱间大人，您是这世上数一数二的医疗忍者，抑制剂对于生育能力的损耗，您肯定很清楚。”<br/>没错，他明白，长期使用抑制剂会导致Omega对于信息素的敏感度下降，最后可能会导致不孕不育。<br/>“我知道，所以我才会问。”<br/>隆一瞪大眼睛看着柱间，磕磕绊绊的说：“柱间......大人.....”<br/>柱间抬头盯着隆一，面色阴沉道：“既然你们这么看重斑的生育能力 那斑为什么会喝过绝嗣的草药？”<br/>柱间话音刚落，隆一脸色煞白，“扑通”一声，跪了柱间一个猝不及防，他声音颤抖，说：“柱间大人，关于这件事我无法向您开口说明真相。”<br/>“如果你不能回答我这个问题，那么接下来的一切我都不会再听下去。”柱间的态度无比的强硬，他已经被气昏了头，一想到斑曾经受过什么样的折磨，心脏便会想被绳子勒住一样难受。<br/>隆一缓缓直起身体，固执的说：“如果您对此感到愤怒，我愿意用自己的命来抵偿。”话音刚落，隆一就拿过放在一旁的短刀，准备切腹，如果不是柱间拦得快，恐怕隆一已经血溅当场了。<br/>“你宁愿死都不愿意说吗？”<br/>这句话柱间几乎是一个一个字的崩出来，隆一闭上双眼，引颈受戮，柱间松开了他的手，短刀掉在一旁，他坐回了原来的位置，无奈说：“这件事我不再问你，你继续说吧。”<br/>“多谢大人。”隆一扶着桌角从地上颤颤巍巍的站起来，瞥了一眼柱间的脸色，接着说：“接受自己的Omega像alpha一样上战场，不能进行永久标记，不能透露二人的关系，而且还要对此毫无怨言，不是一件容易接受的事，当时选中的几名alpha都因为各种各样的理由被田岛淘汰了，最后只剩下宇智波夏石，他之前同斑大人一起长大，看上去是个颇为可靠的忍者，当我和田岛见到他，与他商量此事，夏石表现的非常开心，他直言自己早就对斑大人有意，只是出于种种考虑而没有说明，并且对田岛的要求毫无芥蒂，表示自己一定会尊重斑大人的意愿，于是这件事情很快就敲定了下来。”<br/>隆一停顿稍许，喝一口茶，接着说：“但出乎我们的意料，斑大人对这项决定并不高兴，但他也无法违背父亲的要求，只好答应下来，在那之后，他对夏石一直都很冷淡，除了发情期之外，几乎不和夏石呆在一起，偶然碰到了也会远远地躲开，但夏石对此丝毫没有不满，反而对待斑大人和田岛更加的恭敬，因为这件事，田岛多次训斥过斑大人，如今回想起来，宇智波夏石实在是个可怕的人，他的伪装我们没有一人发现，如果说没有后来发生的那件事，我们也许会这样被他一直骗下去。”</p><p> </p><p>27<br/>“什么事？”<br/>隆一犹豫了了一下，开口说道：“某一天族会过后，斑大人突然找到找到我们，说自己怀孕了，田岛有些生气，因为那个年龄对于斑大人来说生育还是过早了，他质问斑每次的避孕药有提前吃下吗？斑大人却说：‘父亲只想要一个延续血脉的孩子，那种草药没有必要服用’，田岛对于斑大人不理解自己用心感到愤怒，和斑大人争吵起来，甚至怒言要打掉斑大人肚子里的孩子，最后因为那孩子三个月大，已经成型了，这个想法只好作罢。”<br/>“就在斑大人和田岛不欢而散之后，夏石找到了田岛，说都是自己的错，是自己疏忽了，才会发生这样的意外，并且说自己会好好开导斑的，在那之后，斑大人与夏石的关系出乎意料的好转了，不在像以前那样抵抗，二人的关系看起来也亲密了许多，田岛和我都觉得这是好现象，并且认为夏石是真的为大家考虑，于是听从了他的建议，将斑大人本来负担的族务交给了他。”<br/>“但是，就在我们以为事情已经结束的时候发生了一件意外，夏石用写轮眼控制刚刚分化不久的泉奈大人......”隆一捏紧手中的杯子，剩下的话实在是难以启齿，“怎么了？”柱间皱紧眉头，显而易见，接下来发生的绝不会是什么好事。<br/>“宇智波夏石，用幻术控制了泉奈大人，与斑大人结合了，而且，差点害斑大人流产。”<br/>磅礴的查克拉爆发出来，隆一慌忙起身，说：“柱间大人！这里还有很多平民！”，肆虐的查克拉一瞬间收了起来，柱间单手撑在桌面上扶住额头，说：“对不起......请继续吧，我会控制好自己的。”<br/>隆一摇了摇头，叹息一声，接着说：“田岛知道这件事之后把夏石关了起来，但不知道夏石和田岛说了什么，仅仅一个月，夏石又被重新放了出来，相反，斑大人被关了起来，以闭关修炼的名义掩人耳目，直到孩子出生为止。”<br/>“后来，田岛去世了，斑大人和泉奈大人同时开启了万花筒，那时的夏石已经在族内积攒了不少的人气，如果不是两双万花筒的出现，夏石肯定会成为下一任的族长，这时，斑和泉奈找到我，说了这些年的事情，我才知道夏石一直在欺骗我们，背地里做了许多恶事，于是，我同意了斑和泉奈的要求，在一次任务中派人暗杀了宇智波夏石。”<br/>“这是我知道的全部。”隆一长叹了一口气，说：“这些藏了这么多年的秘密，我终于可以说出来了。”<br/>“那杏野是怎么回事？”<br/>“杏野？”隆一愣了一下，接着恍然大悟一样说道：“吉田杏野？她是泉奈大人偶然在河边救起的跳河妓女，当时泉奈大人有事去吉原，偶然碰到了她，看到她年龄身型差不多，于是就谎称南贺是自己和杏野的孩子把南贺抱到了自己身边。”<br/>“那她是怎么死的？”柱间继续问道，隆一闭眼思索了一会，他差不多快忘了这件事了，过了一会，说：“那天她不知道发什么神经，突然放火烧了自己居住的房子，泉奈大人当时冲进去救人了，但最后只带出来一只簪子，等到火势被扑灭，杏野已经被烧死了。”<br/>柱间安静的听完整个故事，面前的茶水已经不在冒出丝丝的青烟，彻底的凉透了，“我可以再问最后一个问题吗？”柱间认真的说道。<br/>“当然可以。”隆一毫不犹豫的回答。<br/>“您，为什么会相信我？相信作为宇智波一族的死敌，千手一族的族长的我。”<br/>柱间静静的注视着隆一，等待着他给自己回答，隆一面露哀色，无奈的说：“其实，我也是在赌，在赌您的心中是否还存在着儿时的情谊。”<br/>因为我已经别无选择了，隆一没有说出口，如果柱间知道接受了宇智波斑会面对了怎么样的困境，他还会接受吗？<br/>“那您赌对了。”柱间起身，说：“我不会离开斑，除非我死去。”他拿起挂在一旁的外套披上，转身说：“那么，隆一前辈，再见了。”<br/>看着柱间离去的背影，隆一缓缓地跪下，放弃了身为一个宇智波的尊严，重重的叩首，说：“万分感谢！”</p><p>离开之后，柱间在一处树下停下，拿出另一封信，这是一封和宇智波隆一的回信同时寄来的信件，只不过，二者的诉求完全相反，这份来自吉原的信件，是杏野写的，信上详细的描写的宇智波人口买卖的黑色交易线，并邀请柱间一同合作，毁灭宇智波一族。<br/>柱间在两封不同的信件之间打量一下，结印放出火遁，烧毁了其中一封。</p><p>三日后，一名戴着斗笠僧侣打扮的男子走进了吉原，他手中拿着一串念珠，一名秃站在他的面前，恭敬地行礼后说：“您就是杏野大人请来做法的大师吗？请跟我这边走。”<br/>柱间压低了斗笠的边沿，跟在秃的后面穿过层层叠叠的回廊，秃停下了，面前华丽的门扉内传来阵阵的娇喘声，秃也有些尴尬，只好对柱间说：“还请您稍作等候，花魁大人暂时可能不方便。”柱间微微点头示意无妨，接着便站到了一边开始等候，没多久，屋内安静了下来。<br/>“刷”门被拉开了，柱间避在一旁，来人说：“小朝，他是谁？”<br/>“回大人，是杏野大人请来做法的师傅，花魁大人最近总做噩梦，怀疑是有邪祟作孽。”<br/>男子瞥了一眼站在一旁平平无奇的男子，说：“让松顺准备马车，我要回去了。”<br/>“大人慢行。”小朝对着男子离去的方向行礼，直到看不清人影，才对柱间说：“抱歉让您久等了，请进去吧。”<br/>柱间点点头，他意味深长的回头看了一眼，转身走进了房间，角落燃着的熏香散发出阵阵甜腻的香味，遮住了屋内淫靡的气息，杏野已经穿戴完毕，端坐在矮桌的一边，正拿着一柄茶壶倒茶，看到柱间到来，他缓缓地起身，说：“柱间大人，您愿意应约而来，是妾身的荣幸。”<br/>“刚刚出去的那是大名吗？”柱间微微侧头，看向走廊的深处，尽管刚刚被无视了，杏野脸色上也没有露出难堪的神情，回答道：“没错，正是火之国的大名大人。”<br/>看柱间一直没有回应，杏野咳嗽一声，说：“柱间大人？”“哦，抱歉。”柱间回过神来，杏野伸出手，示意他坐下，柱间顺势坐在杏野对面的垫子上，杏野也坐了下来。<br/>“不知道柱间大人对我信上所提的建议有没有兴趣？”<br/>杏野押了一口茶水，眼神一直锁定在柱间身上，不想错过他的任何一丝表情变化，柱间转了一下茶杯，说：“你是说，你有一举可以击垮宇智波的证据？”<br/>“没错。”<br/>“你要我怎么相信你？”<br/>“哼。”杏野嘲讽的笑了笑，说：“柱间大人别心急啊，我既然决定帮您，就一定不会食言的。”说罢，从袖口摸出一封信，放到桌面上推到柱间的面前，说：“向由真纪，他会告诉您您想知道的事情的。”<br/>戴着斗笠的人影没入人群，很快就不见了踪迹，杏野斜靠在窗边，看着柱间的身影逐渐消失，吸了一口烟枪，吐出一片云雾，冷笑一声，说：“什么爱之一族，果然，忍者都是一群为了利益狗咬狗的存在罢了。”说罢，放下了帘帐，回到了屋内。</p><p> </p><p>28<br/>当柱间来到蝶屋之时，真纪早已被杏野敲打过，毕恭毕敬的站在门前，看到柱间，立马下跪，说：“柱间大人，欢迎您的到来。”<br/>柱间没有搭理他，径直的走进屋子，真纪也不恼火，依然陪着笑脸，忙不迭的站起来跟在柱间身后，说：“柱间大人，我以前虽然是帮宇智波做事的，但我已经好几年没有跟他们联系了，只要您能帮我全身而退，这些年与宇智波的交易证据，我全都可以给您。”<br/>“我为什么要帮你？”柱间突然停下步伐，真纪撞在了他的背后，吃痛的哎呦了一声，面对柱间的询问，他马上恢复了平常那副油腔滑调的样子，说：“那些证据，如果公之于众，宇智波轻则伤筋动骨，重则，会被火之国各族斩尽杀绝。”<br/>“你说什么？”柱间眉头紧锁，接着问：“到底是什么？”<br/>真纪“嘿嘿”一下，卖完了关子，说：“您跟我来。”他旋转了一下壁柜上的开关，楼梯上的几阶台阶向一旁移开，阴暗的楼梯道出现在二人的面前，真纪列在一旁伸手做出一个“请”的姿势。<br/>幽深的地道伸手不见五指，真纪提着一盏忽明忽暗的灯走在前面，潮湿的气息越来越重，柱间皱了皱眉头，封闭的空间死气沉沉，昏暗的地下透不进一丝阳光，令天生亲和植物的他有些不舒服。<br/>“柱间大人，我们到了。”真纪停下了步伐，拿出一根棉线引子，从灯芯中取了一点火，丢进旁边的火盆里，火焰呼的燃起，整个地下室被照得灯火通明。<br/>等到眼睛适应了突然亮起的火焰，柱间被眼前残忍的景象震撼到，他愤怒的说：“你都干了些什么！？”<br/>“柱间大人，您......您先别急。”真纪慌乱了起来，还好杏野前几天给他打过了预防针，他赶忙补充道：“这种勾当我早就不干了，我已经把所有的妓女都遣散了，而且还给了她们一笔安家费，我早就已经改过自新了，您要相信我啊！”<br/>看着柱间似乎消了火，蝶屋老板松了一口气，接着说：“我现在只想回老家过几年安生的日子，我也是身不由已啊，我只是一个小老板，哪敢惹宇智波一族。”<br/>说罢，他在墙壁上摸了摸，按下其中一块石砖，墙壁打开了一道暗窗，真纪从中拿出了一个盒子，恭恭敬敬的递给了柱间，说：“这就是全部了。”<br/>柱间打开盒子，里面全是交易的合同单，上面有着指纹画押和签名，柱间一下子就注意到了下方的署名，宇智波夏石和武藤顺也，宇智波夏石是何许人也柱间已经听隆一详细的说过了，引起他注意的是武藤顺也，他正是火之国上一任大名，几年前因为一场大火，他和太子被烧死在皇宫中，也正因如此，现任大名，武藤仁贵才得以趁机继位，那场火来的十分蹊跷，而且据称所有的目击者都被烧死了，但因为仁贵与顺也关系十分恶劣，新任大名盖章定论之后朝堂上也没人敢提起，不过民间关于此事确是八卦不断。<br/>柱间冷着脸继续翻着，每一张纸张的背后，都是一条鲜活的生命，被埋藏在黑暗里，很快，厚厚的一沓纸已经快被翻完了，上面大部分的署名都是宇智波夏石，偶尔会出现宇智波隆一，而交易方，大多是有名或者无名的城中贵族。<br/>深吸一口气，柱间压抑下心中的怒火，忍者一族参与黑色的生意并不稀奇，表面上再冠冕堂皇的一族，都可能做过令人不齿的恶行，但仁贵与顺也交恶，这些证据一旦被现任大名拿到，很有可能会找宇智波的麻烦。<br/>但是......柱间开口说：“这些证据恐怕不足以毁灭宇智波吧？只要宇智波一口咬定是夏石和隆一所为，其余人一概不知情，恐怕大名也难以将他们治罪，更何况，大名是否愿意把这种皇室丑闻公之于众，还未可知，而且，一旦大名决定和宇智波合作，联合将你铲除......”柱间停顿了一下，放下了手中的纸张，望着真纪，看看他接下来会如何狡辩。<br/>“柱间大人说得对，这也正是我为何迟迟没有交出证据，不过，大人有一点说错了，宇智波绝不会与大名联合。”真纪得意的阴笑起来，他指了指盒子的底面，说：“大人，盒子的下面还有一层暗箱，只需要转一下盒底的开关即可。”<br/>柱间照着他说的，摸了一下盒子的底面，不出意外的摸到了一片紧贴在盒底的铁片，转动一下之后，盒子底面撬开一条缝，顺着缝隙打开，里面放着一个信封。<br/>“这是......”<br/>“柱间大人打开便知道了。”真纪十分得意，柱间打开信封，一张纸从里面飘了出来，柱间将它从地上捡起，乍一看，这与之前的那些并没有什么不同，交易双方依然是宇智波夏石和武藤顺也，但在看到内容的一瞬间，柱间只觉得浑身的血液都被冰冻，如坠寒冬。<br/>他颤抖着声音，问道：“为什么，这上面会有斑的名字？”</p><p> </p><p>29<br/>真纪看到柱间一副如遭雷劈的样子，知道自己做对了，他早就受够了不断地被死亡威胁的日子，宇智波早已不在与他合作，而新任大名也对他不屑一顾，之所以留下他只是想着牵制宇智波，但在宇智波斑眼瞎之后，事情很快就朝一边倒了，大名开始笼络千手一族，千手柱间的实力又是有目共睹的强大，怕是宇智波一族联合也无法战胜，到时候恐怕自己要跟着宇智波一族一起被大名灭口。<br/>“宇智波夏石能为了讨好大名送上一个Omega，那就能送第二个，第三个，连他自己的Omega也不例外。”真纪用假笑掩饰了刚刚的内心活动，继续说出更令人瞠目结舌的秘密：“几年前宫变，火是武藤仁贵放的，但人，是宇智波斑杀的，彼时宇智波斑刚开出万花筒，夏石担忧自己的地位受损，一不做二不休，干脆封了宇智波斑的万花筒，将他送给大名，只不过后来不知为何宇智波斑的封印被打开，宫中所有的知情者......”他比了一个抹脖子的手势，柱间不是傻子，当然明白真纪的意思，捏紧手中的盒子，转而问道：“你的意思是斑与仁贵是合作关系？”<br/>“那倒不是，这只是个意外，在意外发生之后，仁贵抓住了机会罢了。”真纪解释道，接着说：“实不相瞒，自从我知道这件事以来，我每天都活得担惊受怕，就怕那一天大名派人将我灭口，最近我更是惶恐，觉得自己这些年作恶多端，总会不得善终，所以天天吃斋念佛，积德行善，祈祷能天降贵人来帮助我。”<br/>说完，不住的对着柱间挤眉弄眼，弄得柱间一阵恶寒，柱间冷笑一声，他倒要看看这人还能蹦跶多久，说：“别装了，你只是因为无路可走罢了，说吧，是谁要杀你，宇智波？还是大名？”<br/>“是大名。”真纪眼看柱间不心软，只好乖乖回答。<br/>“所以你找我来帮你善后，是为了躲避大名对你的追杀？”<br/>那张纸已经被柱间攥的皱皱巴巴，他现在明白隆一为什么要把宇智波斑送到千手一族，如果说之前大名和宇智波之前因为这种秘密而不得不暂时相安无事，那么在斑失去万花筒之后，力量的平衡被打破，大名不再担心会招致斑的报复，最有可能采取的行动便是将宇智波一族和真纪一同消灭。<br/>不过，柱间思索着，这件事有蹊跷，他盯着真纪问道：“还有一个关键的问题，是谁告诉你大名要追杀你？”<br/>“额......”真纪一时语塞，他猛然想起杏野之前叮嘱自己绝对不可以说出他的名字，但目前来看，自己恐怕是要卖了他了。<br/>“算了，你不说也罢，是杏野吧。”<br/>真纪连连点头，柱间却在心里冷笑，真纪恐怕不知道自己才是被卖了的那一个，但嘴上却说：“不过，我猜，像你这样的聪明人，一定留了备份对吧？”<br/>“哈哈哈，那是当然。”真纪大笑起来，说：“如果只有我一个知情人，宇智波无需担心泄密，我早就命丧黄泉了。”<br/>柱间冷静的收起匣子，他的内心已经有了答案，说：“那人是个宇智波，而且是一个憎恨着宇智波一族的宇智波，对吗？”<br/>“您.....！”真纪愣在原地，果然如此，柱间心想，他只是虚晃一下，没想到真纪居然真的中招了，如果不是真纪如此忙里忙慌的来找自己，还把自己老底兜了个干净，他也不会往那方面去想，如果不是没有退路可走，真纪这样的贪心之人绝不会放弃手头的生意，即使他可能会因此丧命，所以他才会冒险请求与大名关系亲密的杏野来找自己帮忙，千手一族与宇智波向来是死敌，对对方的死活毫不在意，更何况是这种与大名纠缠不清的麻烦事，粘上了就是一身骚，置身事外才是一族所会做出的正确决定。<br/>武藤仁贵放走杀害前任大名的凶手这件事，绝对不可以被泄露，如果说之前，宇智波担心杀害前任大名的消息被泄露，大名担心自己包庇凶手被泄露，因此都不敢动真纪，害怕他破罐子破摔，三方一损俱损，现在大名却突然秘密采取行动，他必然是确定消息不会走漏，肯定是因为有人透漏给了真纪所隐瞒的另一个“知情人”的信息，那个人，正是杏野。<br/>空气中泛起丝丝的清香，真纪耸耸鼻子，说：“奇怪，哪来的香味啊？”<br/>没过多久，他用双手掐住自己的脖子，大声的咳嗽，很快，鲜血从他的嘴巴，鼻子，不断地涌出，他倒在地上抽搐，尖着嗓子说：“千手柱间，你居然......”话音未落，真纪已经魂归西天了。<br/>柱间站在一旁，说：“乞求原谅的话，下地狱去求阎王原谅你吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花6</p><p>30<br/>“小心一点，这可是我花了大价钱才换来的！”<br/>武藤顺也指挥着搬运箱子的众人，仆从小心翼翼的将箱子房子，顺也着急的走上前，贪婪的抚摸着箱子，眼中闪烁着饥渴的光芒，说：“宇智波斑，我终于得到你了。”围在顺也周围的士兵面面相觑，他们不敢相信，宇智波一族居然真的把前族长的长子送了过来。<br/>打开箱子，宇智波斑赤身裸体的侧躺在箱子里，他的手脚都被死死地捆住，身上画满了各种用于封印查克拉的符咒，感受到光线的刺激，斑一直紧闭的双眼睁开了一条缝隙，无力的向上瞥了一眼，又重新合上了。<br/>同时，随着盖子的打开，一股浓郁的香气迸发出来，顺也当下就硬了起来，舔了舔嘴唇，宇智波斑此刻面色潮红，一看就是被下了春药，长期强制发情和缺水的折磨让他失去了动弹的力气，身下铺着一层用于防止磕伤的棉花被汗水浸透，顺也伸出手指插进了斑后年湿答答的穴口，刚一进入，斑颤抖了一下，小穴紧紧的吮吸着手指。<br/>“真骚！”顺也低骂一声，手指开始扣挖起来，压抑的呻吟从斑被堵住的嘴里发出，更多的水从后穴流出，顺着手指滴滴答答的打在地上。<br/>顺也再也忍不住了，他抽出手指，把斑从箱子里拽出来，按在地上，扶着柱身狠狠的插入了斑的身体，高热的肠肉一下子包裹上来，顺也舒服的惊叹一声，开始抽插起来，斑双手紧扣着地面，身体被撞的像是暴雨中浮沉的小船，一块破布堵住了他的嘴，斑此刻竟有些这块阻碍他呼吸的布块，这样他的就不必发出那些丢人的声音。<br/>顺也玩弄过不少的omega，对此经验丰富，他很快找到了斑后穴里那处缝隙，粗暴的顶开草进了斑的生殖腔。<br/>斑喉咙里发出一声呜咽，顺也拽住斑的头发，把他拉到自己的面前，说：“宇智波斑，我看中你很久了，只要你嫁给我，到时候在生个皇子，我就封你为妃，怎么样？”<br/>宇智波斑勉强的睁开双眼，他几乎没有任何力气，顺也恍然大悟的说：“我忘了，你现在不能说话。”说完，笑嘻嘻的拿出了斑口中的布团，但没想到，一直看上去气息奄奄的斑，突然张口咬住了大名的手指。<br/>顺也惨叫一声，泄在了斑的身体里，宇智波斑依然没有松口，顺也慌忙的大喊：“你们都愣着干吗！还不快把这条疯狗给我拉开！”<br/>侍卫一窝蜂的冲上去，掰开斑的牙齿，解救了大名的手指，顺也握着那只血淋淋的手指，惨叫：“我的手！我的手！”<br/>“哼，可惜差一点就能咬断你那根肮脏的手指了！”斑冷笑一声，接着说：“想要我做你的妃子？做梦！”<br/>“你你你…！”顺也被气的说不出话，双手不断的颤抖，夺过侍卫手指的鞭子狠狠的抽打起来，一边打一边破口大骂：“你个疯子！疯子！”<br/>不知打了多久，斑被抽晕过去，半点动静都没了，顺也才气喘吁吁的停了下来，泄愤的踢了斑一脚，他现在什么兴致都没有了，吩咐到：“都给我让开，叫太医立刻来看我！”<br/>说罢，转身离去，侍卫长不知所措，说：“大名，那他……”<br/>“你们想怎么办就怎么办吧！”</p><p> </p><p>斑再一次醒来是被冷水泼醒的，四周的环境已经变了，他被人挪到了监狱里，侍卫长看到他醒了，奸笑起来，说：“你可终于醒了，毕竟昏迷的话就没意思了。”<br/>alpha粗大的柱身一下子捅进了斑的身体，又快又急的抽动，“草，怎么这么紧！”侍卫用力的拍了一下斑的屁股，说：“放松一点，你差点把你爷爷夹射了。”<br/>边说着，侍卫开始把玩起斑打的乳头，揉捏着两处凸起，斑咬紧下唇，偏头转向一边，身体深处传来隐秘的快感，他要在这种垃圾的身下高潮了。<br/>alpha很快找到了他的生殖腔，被更加温暖舒适的软肉包裹，他很快就射了出来，侍卫长发出一声舒服的长叹，说：“你这身体可比外面那些妓女舒服多了，真不愧是宇智波家的少族长啊。”<br/>此时，他身后的侍卫躁动不安起来，甚至有人脱下裤子开始就地解决，一个胆子大的侍卫说到：“队长，大名说的是把他赏给我们了，你可不能一个人独享啊！”<br/>侍卫长还没尽兴，不耐烦的说：“就快了就快了，马上就给你们！”<br/>“唉，不行啊，谁知道你要干到什么时候啊！”<br/>“就是啊就是啊！”<br/>众人附和起来，侍卫长无奈只好指了指自己的副队，说：“你先来，剩下的按入队时间的顺序来！”<br/>“哈哈！”侍卫长退了出来，副队长兴奋的搓搓手，接替了上去，队长披上衣服，回头看一眼身后的鲜艳场景，只觉得自己又要硬了，连忙披上盔甲，盖住自己身下那处尴尬的凸起，吼道：“干完了的抓紧回去值班！晚了大名可是要怪罪的！”<br/>斑不知道这样的时间过了多久，他几乎失去意识，无神的视线落在空气中虚无缥缈的一点，身上全是各种各样的液体和青紫的伤痕，周围的人渐渐的少了，只剩下最后两人。</p><p> </p><p>31<br/>“妈的，可算是到老子了。”<br/>倒数第二个人迫不及待的脱下裤子插了进去，使劲的干了起来，一边干一边说：“草，都松了！那些人就知道欺负新人。”<br/>最后一个人只觉得口干舌燥，他忍了太久了，开口说道：“唉，兄弟，商量个事呗，不如……”他做出一个两根手指的手势，那人也明白，大度的说：“算了，一起来吧，咱俩也是难兄难弟了。”<br/>说罢，他找准位置插进了斑的生殖腔，那里因为不间断的性交被填满了精液，斑的腹部被撑得微微鼓起，像是怀孕了一样。<br/>另一个人走了过来，伸出一根手指插进了斑已经被填满的后穴，被扩张到极限的后穴此刻又被撑大了几分，撕裂的疼痛让斑挣扎起来，后来者不管不顾，不停的增加手指的数量，等到差不多了，便猛地插了进去。<br/>斑浑身颤抖，他的下腹像是火烧一样剧痛，两根巨大的性器将他的后面撑到极限，等到那人也全部插入，血液从两人性器的缝隙滴下，但二人并不在意，隔着一层薄膜开始比赛一样的干了起来。<br/>他们彼此都能感受到对方阴茎在斑身体里的动作，alpha不服输的天性开始发作，二人都发狠了的抽动着，丝毫没有注意到自己抽出的阴茎全是鲜血。<br/>“你知道吗，据说宇智波被操到高潮的时候会开出写轮眼。”<br/>“哼，你怎么知道，你又不是宇智波。”<br/>“这不是……”其中一人看向宇智波斑，接着说：“有个现成的吗？”<br/>“那也不可能，他的眼睛被封印了，我们怎么可能看到。”<br/>“那打开不就好了？”<br/>那人说到，刚说完，就准备伸手解开封印，“唉！你疯了！”其中一人连忙阻止，“怕什么呢？只是眼睛的封印罢了，他身上其他的封印我又不碰！”<br/>看同伴有些动摇，他赶忙接着说：“再说了，他们都爽完了，就给我们一个草松了的货，我们想看个写轮眼当补偿怎么了？”<br/>同伴还是有些犹豫，那人却直接下手用查克拉破坏了画在斑太阳穴的符文，“你！”同伴惊呼一声，他不屑的切了一声，说：“你看，这不是什么事都没有吗？”<br/>说完，继续转头干了起来 最后二人一同成结射精，那双眼睛却还是无神的望着天花板，“切，什么玩意，骗人的吧，真没意思。”<br/>他们从斑的身后退出，捡起一盆水泼在他身上，然后扔下一个盛满水的水桶，说：“一会大名还要来看你，自己好好洗洗吧！”说罢，有说有笑的离开了。<br/>他们身后，一双猩红的眼睛在黑暗中缓缓亮起。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你说啊，我当时看的都硬了，太骚了吧，才刚进去就高潮了。”<br/>“哈哈哈，我也是，看得我撸了好几次。”<br/>二人大笑起来，很快来到了门口，一人说道：“你觉不觉得有点不对劲？”<br/>“哪有不对劲？”<br/>“会不会太安静了？”话音刚落，一阵咣当咣当的声音打断了二人的谈话，一个黑乎乎的东西倒在了拐角处，二人面面相觑，壮起胆子走了过去。<br/>等到全部的景象呈现在面前，二人失声尖叫起来，地面上全是鲜血，刚刚从楼梯上滑落的是队长的头颅，他的表情扭曲震惊，仿佛是死前看到了什么难以置信的东西。<br/>台阶上，一名守卫被斑掐着脖子举了起来，他不同的挣扎，却因为喉咙被紧紧卡住发不出一点声音，看到二人来到，斑“啪咔”一声扭断了那人的脖子。<br/>“现在，人来齐了。”那双红色的眼睛锁定了二人，三勾玉转动着连成了万花筒的样子，这时，二人才注意到，斑身上的封印文正在一点点的消退。<br/>他们来不及为自己的行为后悔，慌忙的准备逃走，但唯一的出口已经被斑堵住了，他们只能往牢狱深处逃去，看着夺路而逃的两人，斑没有动，伴随着两声惨叫，二人身上窜起火焰，很快，火焰爬满他们的全身，二人倒在地上扭动着，企图熄灭火焰，但他们的动作太慢了，没一会便一动不动的躺在地上，被烧成了灰烬。</p><p> </p><p>此时的大名正躺在床上让太医给自己的手指包扎，屋外却突然传来了嘈杂的尖叫，“到底怎么回事！那些人在搞什么！”大名愤怒的掀了小茶桌，太医瑟瑟发抖跪在了地上。<br/>顺也从床上起身，一拂袖走向门口，还没伸手开门，突然门撞开了，一名仆从浑身鲜血的打开门，看到大名慌乱的说：“大人，快逃！”<br/>他还没来及说完，就“砰”一声栽倒在地上，一把长刀正中他的后心，顺也害怕的往旁边跳了一步，他颤抖着抬头，整个皇宫已经被火焰覆盖，尸体堆积如山，鲜血淌满了地面，而在这恐怖的景象中，唯一站着的就是那个他昨天才带来的玩具。<br/>“宇智波…斑…”大名声音颤抖，他慌忙的从后门逃跑，一边跑一边回头，宇智波斑并没有追来，只是站在原地盯着他，万花筒的图案渐渐退化，变回了三勾玉。<br/>顺着密道，顺也逃到了后院，刚从地道爬出，就看到了松顺领着一队人马守在出口，顺也松了一口气，周围的士兵看着顺也像条狗一样从地道爬出来，哈哈哈大笑嘲笑起来，顺也勃然大怒，吼道：“松顺你平时是怎么管教士兵的！斩了，把他们都给我斩了！”<br/>松顺拔出刀，却一步步走向了顺也，顺也还没搞清楚状况，继续吼道：“你听不懂话吗！我让你杀了他们！”<br/>“大名大人有命令，凡是逃出皇宫的，格杀勿论。”<br/>“你胡说什么！我根本没有下过这样的命令！”<br/>随着松顺逼近，顺也那颗不好用的脑袋终于反应了过来，他瞪大双眼，说：“是仁贵让你做的……”<br/>刀光闪过，顺也身首分离，松顺转身对士兵吩咐：“把他丢进火里，就说前任大名，已经被火烧死了。”</p><p> </p><p>32<br/>深夜，季叶偷偷披着斗篷走在空无一人的街道上，死寂一片的空气中偶尔会有几声狗叫，他环顾四周，从袖中拿出一张纸片，没错，就是这里了，看着空荡荡的四周，季叶皱起了眉头。<br/>突然，旁边的小巷子中伸出一双手，季叶吓了一跳，没反应过来就被拉进了黑暗，“嘘——”千手扉间比了一个噤声的手势，低声说：“动静小一点。”<br/>季叶嫌弃的扒开千手扉间捂住自己的手，说：“你大半夜来找我干什么？”扉间探头看了一眼外面，确定没有人跟踪，季叶理了理衣服，觉得千手扉间未免有些警惕过头了，说：“你躲誰呢？一惊一乍的？”<br/>扉间叹气，说：“我大哥，我是影分身，本体留在千手族地了。”季叶嘲讽的笑着说：“怎么？防你大个跟防贼一样？”<br/>季叶不提这事还好，一提扉间只觉得气上心头，他揪住季叶的领子恶狠狠的说：“你还好意思说？你之前为什么不告诉我你已经见过大哥了！”<br/>“你怎么知道？”季叶一脸的难以置信，扉间愤愤的松开他，说：“不是所有人都像你一样蠢，花魁大人！”<br/>“你.......！”<br/>扉间举起手打断了季叶接下来的话“我告诉你，现在大哥已经明确要站在斑那边了，你最好把你知道全说出来，不然，你这辈子都别想复仇了！”<br/>季叶捏紧拳头，心里挣扎一番之后还是屈服了，说：“好，我告诉你，我之前确实见过千手柱间了，并且将他推荐给了向由真纪，我没想到向由真纪会死，他在你第一次来之前几天都还有和我联络，没有人发现异常。”<br/>“是木遁分身。”扉间说：“就连写轮眼都未必能看穿的分身，你没发现也很正常。”停顿一下，扉间接着说：“所以，向由真纪一死，事物发展偏离了计划，你就慌了。”<br/>被说中心思，季叶只得无奈的回答：“对。”<br/>“你害怕我知道大哥也跟这件事有关，所以不敢告诉我。”<br/>“对。”<br/>“很好。”扉间气的扶额长舒一口气，压下自己想要怒吼的心情，说：“因为你的短视，我们已经失去了最好的机会。”说罢，他盯着季叶，季叶被盯得发毛，僵硬的转过头躲避扉间的视线，这件事确实是他考虑不周，才让证据被毁掉了一份。<br/>“现在告诉我，真纪手里的东西到底是什么？”<br/>“是交易合同。”季叶后退半步，靠在墙壁上，说：“你既然已经去过了地下室，也见过了宇智波泉奈，应该能猜到，真纪手中掌握着一条巨大的人口贩卖的利益链，而为这项黑色交易保驾护航的，就是宇智波一族。”<br/>千手扉间被震惊的一时说不出话来，季叶冷笑一声，说：“不然呢？你以为宇智波泉奈是怎么找到我姐姐的？他们一族的繁荣正是建立在无数个像我姐姐这样的Omega的悲剧之上的。”<br/>“我也不瞒你。”季叶放下双手，用轻松一点的语气说：“宇智波一族近年来确实已经不做这种交易了，所有可能泄露这件事的人，物，都已经被毁灭了，我追查了那么多年，没有找到一丁点的证据，所有的证据链全部断裂，知情人都离奇死亡，除了向由真纪，因为知道他们兄弟二人的秘密，留下了一命。”<br/>“碰！”季叶攥拳锤了一下墙，咬牙切齿的说：“所以我不甘心，这群杀人犯就这样洗白过上有名声有地位的好生活，而我姐姐，被活活烧死连个坟墓都没有！”<br/>宇智波泉奈将簪子丢进火里的一幕闪现在扉间的脑海，但他此刻不想和季叶争辩，问道：“什么秘密？如果只是一些‘绯闻’可不足以留下他的命。”<br/>“哼，当然不止如此，真正威胁到宇智波一族的，是宇智波斑和武藤仁贵一同谋杀了武藤顺也，这件事要是传出，那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙会毫不犹豫以此为理由杀死武藤仁贵，争夺大名之位，到时候，无论武藤仁贵胜败与否，宇智波一族都免不了要被清算。”<br/>“原来如此......”千手扉间恍然大悟，季叶一头雾水，说：“什么？什么原来如此？”<br/>“我说，我知道大哥杀了真纪的理由了。”<br/>“是千手柱间杀了真纪！”季叶惊呼起来，千手扉间赶忙捂住了他的嘴，季叶瞪大眼睛看着他，扉间说：“现在才意识到，你太迟钝了。”<br/>“真纪被杀是因为真纪作恶多端，大哥不可能让他逍遥隐退，而毁掉证据，是因为他不想看到火之国动乱，引起战争。”<br/>“你脑子没病吧？”季叶敲了敲太阳穴，说：“你告诉我千手柱间想当火之国大名都比你这个解释合适，如果真像你说的那样，就是善神再世都要在他千手柱间面前自愧不如。”<br/>“没错，大哥就是这么一个天真的笨蛋。”<br/>季叶满脸写着震惊，说：“我只知道宇智波一族骨科严重，没想到你们千手一族也不遑多让啊。”<br/>“别把我和宇智波泉奈那种扭曲的兄弟爱并为一谈！”<br/>“那宇智波斑呢？”季叶摊手问道，接着说：“千手柱间这次会站在宇智波斑一边，可是你自己的说的。”<br/>“那只是大哥的目的凑巧与宇智波斑不矛盾罢了。”扉间面色阴沉下来，说：“大哥和宇智波斑不可能永远一同前进，他们的矛盾迟早会爆发......这是必然的。”<br/>“咦~~”<br/>季叶嫌弃的上下打量着千手扉间，说：“你没谈过恋爱吧？”<br/>“你说什么？”扉间被问得摸不着头脑，“我看也是。”季叶嘲讽的笑了笑，说：“你根本不懂爱情的力量，这样下去，你可是要单身一辈子的哦。”<br/>“哼。”扉间对季叶的话不屑一顾，什么爱情的力量，这是还没长大的孩子才会挂在嘴边的话吧。<br/>“你以为宇智波斑是局外人，其实真正的局外人是你。”季叶指了指扉间的心脏，扉间不耐烦的拍开了季叶的手，说：“这些无聊的东西先放到一边去，我们先把真纪的事情搞定。”<br/>“切，我可是阅人无数，好心告诉你一句，如果你不肯认真面对你哥和斑的感情的话，迟早要栽跟头！到时候你后悔都来不及。”<br/>“那就到时候再说！”</p><p> </p><p>33<br/>扉间从怀中掏出一把苦无，交给季叶，季叶皱着眉头，看着这把刻满了奇怪文字的苦无，问道：“这是什么？”<br/>“飞雷神苦无，只要你拿着它，无论何时我都能定位到你并且传送过来。”<br/>“你给我这个干嘛？我可不想让你随时都能监视我。”<br/>“你以为我想啊！”扉间觉得自己脑袋都要冒烟了，说：“我们现在要想办法去宇智波族地找优子拿到备份的证据。”<br/>“你准备怎么做？”<br/>“我已经买通了一名宇智波的叛徒，他会把刻有飞雷神的苦无丢进优子的住所，这个术我从没有在战场上使用过，宇智波一族不会有防备的。”<br/>“宇智波一族那么多精锐，你怎么进得去？进去了之后你又要怎么出来？到时候我们两一起栽在宇智波手里，他们对你可不会手软。”<br/>“只需要想个办法把宇智波一族的精锐支出去就好了，季叶，这一点你能做到吧？”季叶一副不爽的样子，扉间就知道自己说对了，“我很久以前就好奇了，你是怎么知道这么多事情的？而且知道了这么多你还没有被灭口，是大名告诉你的吧。”<br/>“你......！”季叶语塞，顷刻后自嘲的笑了一声，说：“当初选择将你们两兄弟拉进来就是我最大的错误。”<br/>“没错，我可以做到，只要我想，我可以给大名写一封信，让他将宇智波一族调进都城，来做保卫工作。”<br/>“那好，三天后是斑的发情期，大哥一定会陪在斑的身边，那时候就是我们的机会。”<br/>“三天后就动手！？”季叶讶异道：“这时间也太短了吧，这么仓促行动，可真不像你。”<br/>“短？等我们准备充分，你就等着给优子收尸吧。”</p><p> </p><p>三日后，扉间收到内应传来宇智波泉奈带人已经出去了的消息，他立刻动身前往吉原，季叶已经换好了便于行动的服饰，并且谎称身体不适今天不见客。<br/>扉间搭上季叶的肩膀，一瞬间从屋内移走，二人几经辗转，来到了宇智波族地的外围，寒冬临近，瑟瑟冷风不停的刮着，族地的守卫比较松散，扉间并没有耗费很大的力气，便直接转移到了优子被关起来的地方，一切和他预想的差不多，宇智波族人对于他的飞雷神没有丝毫防范。<br/>扉间和季叶落在院落内的一处草丛里，这里的看守并不严格，只有两个昏昏沉沉的宇智波族人站在那里看守，扉间收起飞雷神的苦无，顺着墙根溜进了屋内。<br/>屋子里非常的昏暗，扉间也不敢点火，只能一点点的摸索着，木地板发出轻微的嘎吱声，除此之外没有一点声响。<br/>突然，扉间视线的余光瞥到一道闪光，他急忙避开，一个披头散发的女人手握着一片碎玻璃刺向千手扉间，这人正是自己之前在宇智波族地遇到过的企图刺杀宇智波泉奈的疯女人，扉间反手制住女人，把她摔倒在地上，夺下了她手中的玻璃片。<br/>“是你？”千手扉间皱紧了眉头，优子不断地挣扎，嘶哑着嗓子说：“宇智波泉奈终于装不下去了吗？哼，别以为杀了我他就能高枕无忧了！我.......”<br/>“向由真纪已经死了。”扉间打断了优子的话，说：“我也不是宇智波泉奈的人，你看清楚了！”<br/>“千手扉间......你怎么会在这里？”<br/>“优子！”季叶打断了二人的谈话，说：“备份的证据呢？”优子警惕起来，说：“你们想要做什么？”<br/>“你现在处境很危险，向由真纪是被千手柱间杀死的，而且他很可能已经泄密了，我们需要你手里的证据。”季叶着急起来，催促道：“快点，再晚一会宇智波的人要发现了。”<br/>“我凭什么相信你们？”<br/>“如果你想报仇的话，我就是你唯一的机会。”扉间松开了优子，让她站起身来，说：“况且，我要是真想害你就不会跟你扯皮到现在了。”<br/>优子反复打量着二人，如今自己确实已经无路可走了，只好对二人说：“跟我来。”说完，走进了屋内，扉间和季叶对视一眼，跟了上去。<br/>刚一进门，优子点燃桌上的烛台，紧接着就脱下了自己的外套，扉间和季叶都愣住了，紧接着，他们看到优子拿着碎玻璃划开了自己的腹部，“你要做什么！”季叶惊呼一声，鲜血哗啦啦的流了一地，优子忍痛从伤口中拽出一团血糊糊 的东西，那是一个密封很好的塑料小盒，里面叠着不少的纸张，小盒叮叮当当的砸在地上，扉间赶忙使用掌仙术治疗优子的伤口，看着那道狭长的刀痕，扉间皱紧眉头，居然把盒子放进自己的体内，真是够狠绝。<br/>季叶颤抖着双手帮助扉间撕下布条，裹住优子的腹部，在他们没有注意到的地方，一根细嫩的枝条从地下钻出，卷走了盒子。<br/>“别走！”扉间很快反应过来，迅速使用瞬身之术缩短距离，千钧一发之际夺回了盒子，他警惕的看着慢慢的从地板上站起的木遁分身，压低了声音说：“季叶，你把优子先挪到别的地方。”季叶点了点头，拖着优子退出了房间。<br/>确认到二人已经离开，而面前的木遁分身也已经完全变作柱间的样子，扉间提高了音量，问道：“大哥，你真的要和我做对吗！？”<br/>“真相不是你想的那样，扉间，我们可以谈谈。”柱间向前走了一步，扉间没有动作，他收起盒子，愤懑的说道：“谈一谈？那好，大哥我问你，宇智波是不是做过人口买卖。”<br/>“是。”<br/>“宇智波斑是不是杀了前任大名？”<br/>“是。”<br/>“好，那我们无话可说。”扉间转身准备去找季叶，用飞雷神离开，但刚一转身的刹那，他敏锐的感到一股冷意逼近了自己，忍者的直觉让他飞速的闪身躲避，勉强停稳了脚步之后，刚刚自己所在位置的地面已经被他哥用怪力砸了一个坑。<br/>“大哥你居然真的打我！！！”<br/>“对不起但是解释的话以后再说。”柱间面色严峻的对扉间说：“现在，把那个东西给我。”<br/>“大哥你！”扉间刚开口，无数的藤蔓突然从地下长出，将他捆了个结实，木分身走到扉间的面前，从他怀中拿走了盒子，尽管被藤蔓捂住了嘴，扉间还是狠狠的剐了柱间一眼，发出“呜呜嗯嗯”的声音。<br/>这时，季叶却突然从屋内冲出，对着转身离去的柱间喊道：“你们千手不是自称爱的一族吗？帮助凶手隐瞒真相，这就是你们所说的正义吗！”<br/>柱间停顿了一下，他打开盒子，走到桌子前方，拿出纸张在烛台上燃烧，看着快速被焚毁的信件，“不！”季叶撕心裂肺的惨叫一声，冲向柱间，却为时已晚，信件已经全部化为灰烬。<br/>打斗的动静很快引来了守卫，屋外传来嘈杂的脚步声，柱间意味深长的看了一眼季叶，面色沉重，他结了一个印，缠绕着扉间的藤蔓消失了，同时，木分身也被解除，化作一团白烟。<br/>扉间赶忙走到桌前，把手搭在魂不守舍的季叶肩膀上，使用飞雷神离开了，这一次的行动还是被大哥抢先了，扉间带着季叶回到吉原，季叶依然是一副半死不活的样子，可恶，他狠狠的锤了一下桌面，到底是哪一步出了问题？大哥为什么会知道自己要去宇智波？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花7</p><p> </p><p>34</p><p> </p><p>影分身解除之后，记忆一下子涌入脑海，眼前画面闪烁，见到盒子被毁，柱间一直悬着的心终于放下了，还没放松多久，转而又开始为怎么跟扉间交代而哀声叹气起来。<br/>他坐起身来，斑侧躺着背对他睡着了，撩开凌乱的头发，脖颈上标记的齿痕仍然清晰可见，柱间用大拇指轻碰了一下微肿的腺体，发情期敏感的Omega打了个激灵，睫毛颤动几下，缓缓的睁开了双眼，“柱......”斑刚开口，就被柱间从背后一把抱住。<br/>Omega的腺体此时正在向外散发甜腻的气息，柱间贪婪的吮吸着，感受着怀中之人的气味，呼吸，温度，这一切都是斑活着的证明，他死死的搂住不敢放手，柱间明白，自己一旦松开，斑就会像一个断线的风筝一样飞离自己，落在自己不知道地方悄然消失。<br/>“唔......”<br/>斑发出一声若有若无的呻吟，他刚刚结束一场激烈的性事，浑身乏力，手臂徒劳的推了一下柱间，说：“柱间，松开......”<br/>腰上缠绕的力道松开了，斑了喘口气，转过身面对着柱间，柱间也正在凝视着他，斑瞳孔颤动，二人都没有说话，只是简简单单的看着对方。<br/>“斑，我想要你。”<br/>柱间搂过斑的肩膀拉进了二人的距离，两人的性器紧紧的贴在一起，斑能清晰的感觉到柱间的阴茎重新硬了起来，温热的呼吸扑在侧颊上，斑的耳朵烧的通红，刚刚消弭的情欲重新烧了起来。<br/>“那就来吧。”<br/>他抬起一条腿架在柱间的腰上，伸手撸了几下柱间的性器，抬起臀部让那处流水的小口对准龟头，一点点的吞了进去。<br/>刚刚才被狠狠蹂躏过得腔口有些红肿，还没有完全回复，性器抵在那处微微开口腔室前，带来一股轻微的刺痛和酥麻感，像是有人拿着羽毛轻轻的扫过敏感的花心，带来一阵颤栗的快感。<br/>柱间掐住斑的腰，转身换成了仰躺的姿势，斑惊呼一声，性器在闭合不上的开口处研磨了一圈，接下来一口气捅进了深处，在惯性作用下顶开宫口，插了进去。<br/>经历一系列强烈的刺激，斑的腰一下子软了下来，他无力的趴在柱间的胸膛上，下巴抵在柱间的肩膀上，把脸埋进枕头里。<br/>性器开始缓慢的抽插，斑不禁区起双腿保持身体的稳定，他在逐渐加快的节奏中艰难的寻找着平衡，双手撑在柱间的身边抬起身子，“唔....柱间......太快了。”斑的眼角微微泛红，似乎有些晶莹的水滴闪烁，刚刚撑起的手臂又软了下来，斑只能用手肘勉强支撑自己，身体骤然的一起一伏让性器向内更加深入了几分，“呃.......”斑要紧牙冠发出破碎的呻吟，性器在他的子宫内膨大成结，伴随着一股股的热液冲刷过宫壁，宣告了这一场性事的结束。<br/>“呼。”斑整个身子彻底瘫了下来，他也不管柱间那玩意是不是还插在身体里，现在他累的只想睡一觉，斑张开双臂，像个八爪鱼一样扒在了柱间身上。<br/>体内的性器渐渐软了下来，与此对应的是腹部微微鼓胀起来，“斑，已经结束了。”柱间推了几下斑，斑没有抬头，埋在枕头声音模糊的说道：“就这样睡吧，我不想换床单了，我好累。”<br/>柱间苦笑不得，说：“就算现在不换早上也要换啊，斑，起来啦。”斑呜呜嗯嗯几声表示了自己的抗拒，柱间只得把斑翻了个身，斑没抵抗，像一条咸鱼一样乖乖任柱间摆弄，只有在这种时候斑才会格外的乖巧呢，柱间有些惋惜的心想，如果斑现在精力充沛自己肯定要被咬好几个牙印。柱间慢慢的从斑的身体里退出，分离的一瞬间发出“啵”的一声，同时没能被疲惫的子宫留住的精液也流了出来。<br/>柱间抱起斑把他轻轻的放在一旁的椅子上，抽掉床单，换成一张新的床单，明天要麻烦一下小葵了，柱间苦恼的叹气，这几天每天早上都会看到小葵满脸怨气的抱走床单清洗。<br/>“族长大人希望你节制一点在这样下去您和斑大人只能睡没晾干的床单了。”<br/>等他回过头，斑已经斜靠在椅背上睡着了，发情期积攒的疲倦此刻终于爆发出来，空气中气味被夜风吹散，柱间走过去，关上窗户，突然发现，窗外的树丛此时落满了白雪，纷纷扬扬的雪花片遮挡了视线，只能偶尔看到一两处橙黄色的光点。<br/>这是初冬的第一场雪，也是此时，柱间猛然意识到，斑已经来千手族地快三个月了，他轻轻合上窗户，密闭的空间信息素的味道已经淡了许多，斑的发情期结束了。<br/>柱间抱起斑，将他小心的裹进被子里，接着也钻进了被窝，和斑紧紧的贴在一起，“已经结束了，斑。”柱间微笑着，对熟睡的斑说：“一切都会好起来的。”</p><p> </p><p>清晨，斑惯例比柱间先醒了过来，窗外的光线今日格外刺眼，斑抬手挡了一下视线，等到眼睛适应了光线，才看清，屋外一片雪白。<br/>原来是下雪了，斑披上衣服走到窗口，哈了一口气，用袖口擦掉了窗户上的水雾，窗外孩童在三三两两的打雪仗，一片欢声笑语，大人们在门前扫雪，相互打招呼问好。<br/>“啊——”柱间打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，说：“斑你已经起了啊。”说完，迷迷糊糊的去找自己昨天不知道丢在哪里的裤子，“咦，我明明把他们放在这里了啊。”柱间在床脚没摸到，开始掀被子掀枕头到处不停的翻找。<br/>斑从地上捡起裤子扔到柱间的身上，说：“在这呢，傻瓜。”<br/>“呜呜呜，还是斑最好了。”<br/>“嘶，你肉麻死了。”两个人打闹成一团，“咚咚咚”敲门的声音突然响起，小葵在门外问道：“族长大人，斑大人，你们起了吗？”<br/>刚刚还滚作一团的两人立刻正襟危坐，柱间赶忙穿好了衣服，喊道：“好了，小葵你进来吧。”“好的，族长大人。”小葵拉开门，在她转身关上的间隙柱间趁机在斑的脸上亲了一口，斑转头瞪了柱间一眼，柱间对着斑吐了下舌头，企图萌混过关。<br/>晨间的小插曲很快结束，柱间和斑出去了，小葵拉开柜门，一，二，只有两张床单，比前几天情况要好多了，有进步，小葵心塞挤出一丝笑容，美好的一天从洗床单开始。</p><p> </p><p>35<br/>今日初雪，但绝对是千手柱间度过的最不愉快的早上之一。<br/>当他们来到时，扉间已经坐在了对面，柱间皱紧眉头，对扉间说：“扉间，有什么急事吗？我们一会族会再谈吧。”<br/>扉间面色阴沉，说：“大哥，你担心什么？”他拍桌子站了起来，指着宇智波斑说：“他自己做的事还不能当着他面说了吗！？”<br/>“什么？”斑走上前，柱间拦下斑，严厉的对扉间说：“这不关斑的事，要谈一会再谈。”<br/>“不管他的事！武藤顺也不是他杀得吗？拿杏野身份来隐瞒真相的不是他吗？和宇智波泉奈通奸的不是他吗！”<br/>“扉间！别再说了！”<br/>空气中低气压不断蔓延，斑的表情从疑惑转到震惊，他难以置信的看着柱间，说：“你已经全部知道了？”<br/>柱间艰难的点了点头，“你为什么不告诉我？”斑声音微微颤抖，接着说：“如果你问我的话，我会全部告诉你的。”<br/>某种剧烈的情绪不断的冲击着柱间的大脑，朦胧的声音不断的从脑海的深处传来，像一阵阵的耳鸣剥夺了他的听力。<br/>“宇智波斑，你到底有什么目的？”千手扉间上前一步质问宇智波斑：“宇智波一族将你送过来，究竟有何目的。”<br/>“我不知道。”斑感到烦躁，他接着说：“我并不知道自己会被送到千手。”<br/>“你不知道？呵，可笑。”扉间冷笑一声，接着诘问：“现在大哥和千手一族因为你被拖进了和大名的争端，你在说你不知道？恐怕这一开始就是宇智波一族的阴谋吧！”<br/>“我没想要害柱间。”斑愤怒的瞪着扉间，一字一顿的说：“从来没有。”<br/>“你没有？如果你没有要害大哥的心思你为什么不告诉大哥，为什么！”<br/>“如果柱间想要知道我随时可以告诉他！”<br/>“那你早说啊！为什么要拖到现在我当面质问你！”<br/>“好......”斑闭上眼深吸一口气，双手抚上柱间的脸颊，柱间完全的愣住了，表情呆滞，朦胧的声音渐渐清晰，好像是两个人在争吵。<br/>“柱间，我现在就告诉你一切。”现实中斑的声音与脑海中的声音重叠，少年的斑也与现在的斑身影叠加。<br/>“不！”柱间打断了斑的话，他颤抖着握住斑的双肩，说：“如果我知道了你就会离开我对吗！”长久以来一直笼罩在心头的那股无名的恐惧又一次抓紧了柱间的心脏，他死死的盯着斑，仿佛要把他整个人吞下，扉间也愣住了，四周全是柱间狂暴的查克拉，一瞬间完全爆发的威压震得木梁咯吱咯吱响，斑伸出手，尽量温柔的说：“柱间，我不会离开你的。”<br/>“你撒谎！”柱间愤怒的瞪着斑，他的双眼布满血丝，肆虐的查克拉不仅没有减弱，反而更加的暴虐，他怒吼道：“你已经骗过我一次了，还要再骗我一次吗！”<br/>斑瞬间僵硬在原地，不敢相信柱间刚刚说出的话，扉间满头雾水，脱口而出：“什么又一次？”<br/>对啊，什么又一次，有一些东西明明呼之欲出，却怎么都看不明朗，晃荡的摆锤和鲜红的写轮眼闪现在他的眼前。<br/>“忘记吧，柱间，从此以后，我们不会再见了。”<br/>“大哥！”<br/>什么也听不清，什么也看不清，整个世界都在晃荡，扉间惊呼了一声，斑倒在他的怀里，浓烈的血腥味在口腔里蔓延开来，泪水不受控制的流下，柱间从来没有觉得自己这么伤心过。<br/>“大哥，松开！斑要被你咬死了！”<br/>他在说什么？头开始剧烈的疼痛，黑暗笼罩了视野，柱间感到有股力量牵引着自己向后倒去，不行，自己还要去看斑怎么样了，还不能睡过去。<br/>浓浓的倦意很快压过了他的意识，柱间勉强撑开眼皮，扉间正在给斑的后颈止血，他呢喃了一声“斑”后，栽在地上昏了过去。</p><p> </p><p>再一次睁开眼的时候柱间发现自己站在南贺川的对面，斑正踩着水面向自己走来。<br/>“斑！”‘柱间’的语气非常欢快，这时，柱间才意识到，这个‘柱间’既是自己，又不是自己，自己以他的视角看着一切，却无法控制他的行动，也无法读取他的思想。<br/>“我以为你不会再联系我了。”‘柱间’兴奋的说，但斑的状态却有些不对，他踏上岸的瞬间就抱住了‘柱间’，熟悉的甜味灌进柱间的鼻腔，斑发情了，而且照这个情况来看已经发情好几天了，正是情欲最重的时候。<br/>“斑，你是！”‘柱间’话没说完，斑吻了上去，打断了二人的谈话，柱间看着惊慌失措的自己，有些得意又有些嫉妒，毕竟自己和这种毛头小子不一样，斑的美妙自己早就细细的品尝过了。<br/>剩下的发展也不难猜测，两个血气方刚的年轻人碰到一起本来就容易擦枪走火，更何况自己一直对斑有心思，果不其然，不一会，‘柱间’被吻的涨红了整张脸，裤裆被顶起一个鼓包，没一会，衣着完整的二人已经脱得光溜溜的一起滚在了草地上。<br/>啧，柱间有些不满，他嫌弃过去的自己，也不会用木遁变张床吗？就这么在草地滚？但他说到底只是个类似“阿飘”的存在，什么也做不到，只能看着两人演活春宫。<br/>但柱间并没有不满，他仔细的看着这段，不存在于自己的记忆，却无比清晰生动的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>36<br/>此章之后是过去的回忆，不再以‘柱间’和柱间区分</p><p> </p><p>在信息素的诱导下，年轻的alpha很快丧失了理智，他粗暴的伸出手指插进紧致的小口，斑扭了几下身体，肠道吮吸着手指，邀请它向更深处侵犯自己，饥渴了许久的身体不满足与这小小的刺激，内里的空虚感反而因为这点刺激而变得更加的强烈。<br/>柱间草草的扩张了几下，炽热的阴茎抵在斑的穴口一点点推进，未尽人事的穴道非常的紧致，软肉与阴茎紧密的贴合在一起，没有一丝缝隙，被完全填满的感觉让斑舒服的呻吟一声，双腿不自觉的缠上了柱间的腰身，拉近二人的距离。<br/>第一次做爱的两人都不算有什么经验，最多也只是看过一两本小画本的程度，柱间在斑的身体里横冲直撞，撞得斑直想吐，他伸手抓住柱间的后背，扒出好几条血印子，这些伤口造成的刺激对柱间来说微不足道，甚至在斑泄愤的抓完，就已经痊愈了。<br/>体内的一处凸起突然被撞到，斑颤抖着“啊”了一声，肠道骤然收紧，夹得柱间差点失守，柱间似乎掌握了诀窍，开始对着那处凸起猛烈的撞击起来，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着脊柱爬满全身，斑控制不住自己尖叫了起来，他的双腿撑不住滑落下来，柱间捞起已经湿成一个水人的斑，架起他的一条腿让自己能进的更深。<br/>“不....要.....”斑在浮浮沉沉的快感中吐出破碎的句子，但已经被烧昏了头脑的alpha根本没有理会斑的话语，他开始退出一点，动来动去，仿佛在斑的身体里寻找什么，Omega脱力的躺在草地上，柱间放缓了攻势，让他得以趁机喘息。<br/>身体深处的某个器官开始发热，吐出一股股细流，斑感受到身体深处的一个器官缓缓张开小口，随着阴茎的剐蹭一张一合，斑只觉得那处无比的瘙痒难耐，他下意识的抬了抬身子，让那处小口贴紧了柱间的阴茎，想要借助阴茎的动作来缓解痒意。<br/>此时的Omega显然没有意识到接下来会发生什么，阴茎从斑的身体里退出了半截，尽管没有意识，斑还是迷惑的看着柱间，alpha布满红血丝的眼睛让他此刻看上去像个野兽，滚烫的龟头顶上那处小口，斑打了个寒颤，与龟头比起来那处小口只能算是一道狭窄的缝隙，如果全部挤入，斑怀疑自己会不会被劈成两半。<br/>龟头刚刚顶入一个尖就已经无法继续前进，斑痛的面色苍白，十指扣紧柱间的后背，两条腿不断的踢蹬着想要逃离这场酷刑，但他的挣扎反而更加激起了alpha的征服欲，巨大的性器像一个楔子一样缓慢而坚定的钉入生殖腔。<br/>狭窄的缝隙被扩张到极限，斑不停的发抖，双腿因为抽筋僵硬的夹在柱间的腰旁，但这场酷刑才刚刚开始，最严酷的考验还在后面。<br/>巨大的性器顶上闭合的宫口，在繁殖本能驱动下，柱间对着那处闭合狠狠的撞击，仿佛内脏破裂的痛苦让斑直接从发情期的迷糊清醒过来。<br/>“柱间！停下！柱间，我不行了！”<br/>斑徒劳的对着柱间呼喊，紧闭的宫口在疼痛中张开了口，柱间的性器塞了进去，瞬间膨大成结，热液浇在敏感的宫壁上，斑感觉自己肚子都要被撑破了，生理性眼泪刷的流了下来，哪怕是曾经被敌人砍伤，都没有此刻的痛苦来的难捱。<br/>Alpha的成结时间很长，斑痛的不敢动弹，勉强挂在柱间身上等待性交的结束，“斑？”柱间恢复了清醒，引入眼帘的是一双红色的写轮眼，斑感到体内的结松动了，结束了自己变扭的姿势，顺势向地上倒去。<br/>柱间在半空捞住了他，斑有气无力的骂了一声：“你这个混蛋。”<br/>“斑，你为什么......”<br/>“父亲要给我安排alpha。”斑抢在柱间问出之前回答了他的问题，说：“我不想和那些人在一起。”<br/>柱间一个熊抱把斑整个搂进自己的怀里，他们都没有说话，只是这样紧紧的拥抱在一起。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后他们在每个发情期约定见面，旅馆，小巷，南贺川旁，所有的地方都可以是他们做爱的场所，春去秋来，这种没有标记的肉体关系一直持续了差不多一年。<br/>柱间慌慌张张的赶往约定的地点，他气喘吁吁的推开门，说：“对不起，我来迟了，族内有事务被拖了一会。”<br/>斑没有回答他，此时他正靠在窗台边小憩，柱间悄悄走过去晃醒了斑，斑从睡梦中惊醒，看清来人后嘟哝了一声：“柱间，让我再睡一会。”<br/>“那也不能在这睡。”柱间从壁柜拿出被子铺在榻榻米上，斑拖着身子躺在了床上，柱间有些着急，问道：“斑，之前几个月你去哪里了？我很担心你。”<br/>“夏石起疑心了，我用了两个月的抑制剂。”<br/>提到夏石，柱间心里一阵不是滋味，他又一次提起了那个话题：“斑，我们两族联合吧，到时候我们就能正大光明的在一起了。”<br/>“你知道这是不可能的，柱间。”斑坐起身子，说：“我的族人不可能同意，你的族人也不会同意的。”柱间不再说话了，他很清楚，但他还是不甘心，说道：“我相信两族之前一定会有推心置腹的一天，就像我和你一样。”<br/>“这不一样，柱间，你是特别的。”斑搂住柱间脖子亲吻了他的脸颊，说：“这些烦心事还是暂且抛在一边吧。”<br/>两人很快脱下了衣服，柱间打量着斑，他已经两个月没有见到他了，斑似乎比以前胖了一点，肚子上的腹肌都消失了。<br/>柱间伸手抚上斑的小腹，开玩笑说：“斑你最近是不是吃胖了，你看你都有小肚子了。”<br/>“你！”斑恼怒的瞪了一眼柱间，卷起被子背对着柱间，说：“还要不要做了，不做我睡了。”<br/>“做做做，斑，别生气了。”<br/>柱间把卷成一个花卷的斑从被子里剥出来，搂住他的腰，二人拥吻在了一起。<br/>“怎么样，斑，爽不爽？”<br/>“哼......就你多嘴。”没能多呈一会强，斑发出一声变调的尖叫射了出来，“看起来，斑你这两个月饿坏了啊。”柱间沾起一点斑射在身上的精液，调侃道。<br/>性事还没到高潮，斑却已经射了好几次，相反，柱间一次都没有射，斑不反驳，坏笑一下，翻身坐在了柱间的身上，生殖腔口已经打开，斑提起臀部对准位置，整个阴茎一下子被生殖腔完全的吞了下去。<br/>感受到阴茎在自己体内膨大成结，斑挑衅的对柱间说：“是谁不行了啊？嗯？”但这一次与以前不同，宫口并没有照常打开，膨大的结顶着宫口，还在不断的挤压子宫的空间，斑突然软倒，一只手撑在柱间胸口，一只手死死捂住肚子，冷汗大颗大颗的沿着下巴滴下。</p><p> </p><p>37<br/>“斑，你怎么了？”<br/>柱间慌神了，但现在他也不敢动，斑剧烈的喘息着，似乎正在承受着莫大的痛苦，成结射精结束，柱间赶忙从斑的身体退出，斑再也坚持不住，抱着肚子在床褥上缩成一团。<br/>柱间企图掰开斑的双臂替他检查肚子，斑却打开了柱间的手，跌跌撞撞的站了起来，披上衣服，磕绊的说：“我，我没事，柱间，我要先回去了。”<br/>“斑！”柱间强硬的拉住了斑，用不容拒绝的语气说：“我必须要替你检查。”<br/>“不行！”<br/>斑扭动着身体，但柱间的手已经放到了他的腹部，绿色的查克拉亮起，一股盘踞在斑的腹部的微弱力量呼应了他的查克拉，柱间愣住了，他呆呆的看着斑，说：“斑，你怀孕了。”<br/>怀孕的事实被发现，斑放弃了抵抗，坐回了柱间的对面，柱间迅速的经历了震惊，喜悦，担忧的情绪，他艰难的开口问道：“斑，你打算怎么办？”<br/>“生下来。”斑认真的回答道，巨大的喜悦一下子淹没了柱间，他抱住了斑，不断的重复着太好了，没有注意到斑悲伤的表情。<br/>柱间想要抱起斑转一个圈，但很快想到斑还在怀孕，压抑住自己的狂喜，化成一个深深的吻。<br/>“太好了，斑，我从来没有这么开心过。”柱间站起身来，手舞足蹈，开始兴奋的规划三人可能的未来。<br/>“我们可以一起离开这里，找一个没有人知道的地方建一座房子，我还要把周围种满樱花树，这样我们的孩子在出生的时候会有无数的花来迎接他。”<br/>“你觉得怎么样？斑。”<br/>斑在柱间说话时一直注视着他，在他的眼里，柱间仿佛在闪闪的发光，但是，斑问道：“我们的族人怎么办？”<br/>“不用担心，等孩子长大了以后我们再回去就可以了。”柱间接着说：“而且这个孩子就是我们两族可以相互理解的标志不是吗？我们可以组建村子，让我们的孩子，还有无数和我们的孩子一样的儿童，在和平的坏境下长大。”<br/>斑的情绪却一点点的低落了下去，柱间敏锐的察觉到不对，他赶忙说道：“斑，怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”<br/>“我明白了，柱间，我会帮助你实现梦想的。”<br/>“不是的，斑。”柱间攥紧斑的肩头，盯着他一字一句的说道：“我要和你一起实现梦想，这是我们的梦想。”<br/>“对不起。”斑小声的说了一句，柱间没有听清，疑惑的问道：“斑你刚刚说了什么吗？”<br/>“不，没什么。”斑靠在柱间的怀里，说：“既然如此的话，下个月，还是这个时候，我们一起离开吧。”<br/>柱间搂着斑入睡，也还很长，他们有足够的时间相互缠绵。<br/>醒来之后，斑已经离开了，然而，在那之后，斑像是彻底不见了一样，所有发出的信件都石沉大海，在战场上也不见了斑的踪影，他询问每一个被俘虏的宇智波，得到的结果也只有不知道。<br/>宇智波斑恍然人间蒸发一般，柱间有些慌了，他害怕斑是不是遇到了什么意外，在约定的日子到来之前的每一天柱间都过得煎熬无比，约定的那天一到，柱间一大早就出发了。<br/>等了没一会，斑出现了，他穿着松垮的衣服，但腹部的隆起已经无法忽视，两人走近之后，柱间才猛然的注意到斑的神色非常的怪异，他的右手拿着一块设计精巧的摆锤，三角形的主体上刻满了奇奇怪怪的符文。<br/>“柱间。”斑主动上前，搂住柱间，贪婪的呼吸着柱间的味道，他鼓起的肚子紧紧贴着柱间的身体，说：“”柱间扶起斑，刚想询问斑的情况，红色的写轮眼突然亮起，柱间精神恍惚了一瞬，他刚想解除控制，斑放开了拿来了的吊坠，不停的晃动，诡谲的声音从中传出，像是恶鬼不断的呢喃，柱间闭上了双眼，昏沉的睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么一直在哭呢？不要哭了好不好。”<br/>柱间拍着怀中的婴儿，他不知道自己为什么会在这里，这里什么都没有，一片白茫茫的，他来到的时候怀中突然出现了一个婴儿，哭个不停。<br/>“你是找不到妈妈了吗？我带你去找妈妈好不好啊？”<br/>柱间碰了一下婴儿的鼻头，婴儿仿佛听懂了他的话，不再哭泣，反而乖乖的爬在肩膀上睡了起来。<br/>哎，虽然这么说了但自己到底要去哪里呢？这里什么都没有，柱间漫无目的的四处闲逛，这时，空无一处的地板上却突然出现了点点鲜血，柱间警觉起来，顺着这唯一的线索走了下去。<br/>鲜血从点连成线，看样子受伤的人伤的很重，走的越来越慢了，柱间加快脚步，他突然慌乱起来，有什么东西从他的记忆里开始消失，他越走越快，最后跑了起来。<br/>终于，他的面前出现了一个缓慢前进的人，他浑身是血，近乎挣扎的挪动着，婴儿哭闹起来，柱间现在却管不了这么多了，他惊呼：“斑！”<br/>斑却好像没有听到他一样，依然在缓慢的前行，他的身影越来越透明，“斑！”柱间痛苦的呼喊着，斑好像终于听到了他的话，缓缓的转过身，他微笑着：“忘记吧，柱间，从此以后，我们不会再见了。”<br/>一把长刀划过他的身体，斑像是一阵烟雾一样消散了，怀中的婴儿随着斑的消失，也不知何时不见了，斑的身后，站在一个披着黑袍的人，他的袍子上画着许多的符文，整体看上去像是三角形的吊坠。<br/>“不——”柱间踉跄着跑了过去，他愤怒的看着那个神秘人物，怒吼道：“我要杀了你！”然而，那人却不紧不慢的摘下了帽子，露出一张柱间意想不到的脸，斑。<br/>柱间茫然了，他不知所措，斑缓步的走向前，像是以往一样吻了他，说：“柱间，我才是斑，这里是你的意识深处，我不能待太久，六道遗物的时限快到了，我要离开了。”<br/>“那刚刚消失的是什么？”柱间死死攥住斑的衣袖，问道：“你有事情瞒着我。”<br/>“那是你的记忆，关于我们相处的这段时间的记忆。”斑继续说：“夏石已经知道我每次发情期和你见面的事情了，他以孩子的性命威胁我让出权利，我不同意，他便把整件事告诉了父亲，父亲要我杀了你，并且交给我可以进入人意识深处的遗物，让我趁你不注意破坏你的精神，但我不会这么做的。”<br/>“斑。”柱间坚定的说：“无论发生了什么，我可以和你一起面对。”<br/>“我就知道你会这么说，所以才一直没有告诉你。”斑松开了柱间的手，说：“我不应该成为你的阻碍。”<br/>“柱间，再见了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花8</p><p> </p><p>38</p><p>“大哥，大哥！醒醒！”扉间不停的摇晃着柱间，厨房里此时已经乱成了一锅粥，桃华带着医忍慌忙的赶来，连鞋子都没来得及穿上，看着眼前血腥的场景，惊呼一声，赶忙安排人手处理受伤的斑和昏迷的柱间。<br/>忙了不知多久，情况终于算是草草解决了，柱间被挪回卧室，斑则被安排在了另一处房间，医忍做过检查后，表情逐渐凝重，扉间心里一沉，赶忙问道：“大哥怎么了？怎么会突然昏迷？”<br/>“族长大人的身体没有问题，可以排除中毒或者是幻术操控，但是......”医忍停顿一下，他实在不知道该怎么解释这种现象。<br/>“怎么了？你说啊。”桃华也着急了起来，医忍整理了一下语言，说道：“族长大人的意识深处被封闭了，这也是族长昏迷的原因，但问题在于，这种封闭不是外力造成的，是因为族长大人自己，为了保护什么东西而封闭了意识。”<br/>“我被排斥在外，无法进入探查。”医忍深深对扉间鞠了个躬，说：“十分抱歉。”<br/>“没事，你先下去吧。”扉间坐到柱间的床边，医忍已经告退了，他把手放在柱间的额头上，对桃华说：“桃华，看住外面别让人进来。”说罢，蓝色的荧光亮起，扉间闭上眼，一阵嘈杂的嗡鸣声过后，他睁开了双眼。<br/>在他的面前是一个泡泡样的水球，他戳了一下，手指陷了进去，很好，至少自己没有被大哥排斥，扉间深吸一口气，猛地扎了进去，咕咕的水泡声不绝于耳，他挣扎着向前走，走了不知多久，四周的阻力突然消失了，扉间睁开双眼，出现在他面前的却是一副荒凉的景象，天色阴沉，四周的房屋全部被丛生的树木贯穿，扉间废了好大的劲才认出这是他们族地附近最大的一条街道，但如今这条街道丝毫没有曾经繁华热闹的样子，一片死寂，扉间在废墟中奔跑起来，一边跑一边大声的喊道：“大哥，大哥你在哪！”<br/>没有回应，扉间继续寻找，终于，他在一处坍塌的房屋下找到了抱着膝盖蜷成一团的柱间，扉间疑惑的问了一声：“大哥，是你吗？”柱间没有回答，只是呆呆的看着前方，扉间皱紧了眉头，这个柱间比现实里的柱间看上去小了很多，似乎只有十六七，还是一副少年人的样子。<br/>扉间踩着满地的瓦砾慢慢的走向柱间，他拉了一下柱间，没拉动，于是蹲在柱间的面前说：“大哥，跟我回去吧。”<br/>“扉间。”柱间抬起头，看着扉间说：“你怎么来了。”<br/>“现在先别管这个，大哥，我们先离开这里吧。”扉间着急的环顾着四周，柱间的精神状态非常危险，四周崩坏的环境就是代表，再这样下去，搞不好大哥会永远的昏迷下去，成为一个植物人。<br/>“我不要。”柱间摇了摇头，说：“外面的世界没有斑，我不要出去。”<br/>扉间皱紧了眉头，说：“大哥你在胡说什么？斑不就在我们族地吗？”<br/>“你说什么？”柱间偏着脑袋，一副听不明白的样子，看扉间不回答他，又重新把头埋了回去，十分沮丧的说：“斑让我忘掉他了，他不想再和我在一起了。”<br/>这句话宛如一道晴天霹雳打在扉间心头，他声音颤抖，问道：“大哥，你还记得自己今年多大吗？”<br/>“十六啊。”柱间很快回答了扉间，接着说：“不过还有两个月就十七了。”扉间愣在原地，柱间晃了两下脑袋，说：“斑说今天在这里等我的，我们要一起离开这里。”说完，他恍然大悟似的，说：“斑一直没有出现肯定是因为扉间你在这里，所以他不敢出来了。”说完，柱间摆出难为情的表情，他终于站了起来，不过却是拍了拍扉间的肩膀，说：“对不起啦，扉间你先走吧，我还要继续等斑呢。”<br/>话音刚落扉间就感到一股强大的吸引力从自己的背后出现，再一睁眼，就又回到了房间里，他依然没有缓过来，还在不停的大口喘息。<br/>“扉间大人！情况怎么样？”桃华递过一杯水，着急的问道，扉间心神未定，拿着杯子的手不停的发抖。<br/>“大哥的记忆出现了漏洞，作为对破损记忆的修补，现在的记忆被拉进了缺陷处，所以大哥才会一直醒不过来。”<br/>“怎么会这样？”桃华眉头紧锁：“到底是谁能进入柱间大人的意识深处修改族长的记忆。”<br/>“嘟嘟。”敲门的声音打断了二人的谈话。<br/>“请进。”桃华对着门口喊道，一只苍白的手缓缓的推开了门扉，斑半靠在门框上，后颈处盖着一块白纱，因为失血过多斑的面色惨白如纸，只能勉强靠着保持平衡。<br/>“柱间怎么样了？”<br/>“不太好。”桃华叹了口气，砸了一下桌子，恨恨的说道：“可恶，到底是谁！”<br/>“对啊，是谁呢？”扉间阴狠的目光锁定了宇智波斑，说：“是谁能让大哥毫无防备的接受他进入意识深处，是谁欺骗了大哥要一起离开，但是却利用了大哥的信任修改了他的记忆？”<br/>“扉间大人？”桃华察觉到事情有些不对劲，斑整个人僵在了原地，扉间跨了几步迈到斑的面前一把揪住了他的领子把斑压在走廊的墙上。<br/>“宇智波斑。”扉间咬牙切齿的说道：“你到底都做了些什么！？”<br/>“你....咳咳....在说什么？”斑攥住扉间的手腕不断的挣扎，但刚刚受过伤的他显然不是扉间呃对手。<br/>“你还有脸问我说了什么？”扉间愤怒的提起斑的衣领接着重重的向后撞去，“砰！”烟雾四起，桃华慌乱的从屋内跑了出来，扉间刚刚那一下几乎用了八成的力气，直接砸穿了卧室和走廊之间的木屏障。<br/>斑倒在一堆破碎的木头渣里，撑着手臂颤抖的坐了起来，吐出一口鲜血，几次试图重新站起来的尝试都失败了，反而把手掌弄得全是伤痕。<br/>“你到底做了什么！”扉间甩开桃华拦住自己的手臂，掐着斑的脖子强迫他抬起头，斑看着扉间因为愤怒充血的双眼，苦笑一下，说：“无可奉告。”</p><p> </p><p>39<br/>眼看扉间要继续单方面殴打斑，桃华不顾自己冲上前拦在两人中间把扉间拖了回来，作为代价，她被扉间一拳打出了鼻血。<br/>“扉间大人，冷静，斑大人一定是有苦衷的，先冷静啊！”<br/>“大哥脑子不清醒桃华你也不清醒吗！”<br/>扉间深吸一口气，大概是意识到对着宇智波斑泄愤并不能解决问题，他坐回了原来的位置，说：“我会给鬼之国的巫女写信，请他过来，桃华，大哥昏迷这件事不要告诉任何人，决不能让别人知道。”<br/>“柱间怎么了？”斑挣扎着从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃的走到房间内，扉间瞪了他一眼，哼了一声转身出门了，只留下桃华一脸为难的看着二人。<br/>“族长因为过去某段记忆被清除导致现在的意识被拉入了缺陷中，所以才会昏迷。”<br/>斑听完后默默的攥紧了拳头，好一会后才说道：“桃华，可以让我试试吗？”<br/>桃华点点头，斑撑着身体走到了床边，他伏在柱间的身边，释放查克拉探入，然而，刚一触碰到屏障，一股巨大的力量反弹过来，斑咳出一口血，桃华赶忙扶住了斑，说：“斑大人！怎么了！”<br/>“怎么会这样？”桃华扶着斑坐在椅子上，说：“刚刚的医忍都没有受到这么强的反噬.......”<br/>“大概是，柱间的意识把我认定为‘凶手’了吧。”斑苦笑一下，桃华思索片刻，半蹲在斑的面前，严肃的说：“斑大人，您能告诉我您当年究竟做了什么吗？”<br/>“我没有要怀疑您的意思，我知道您不可能会害族长，我只是想知道发生过什么，当然，如果您介意的话......”<br/>桃华手忙脚乱的解释着，斑笑了一下，说：“你可以不用这么顾虑我的感受的。”<br/>“不不......我......好吧。”桃华垂头丧气的坐回了原来的地方，闭紧双眼艰难的说：“斑大人，我......我知道您不是那样的人，但我不得不考虑扉间大人的话，如果您真的有苦衷的话请告诉我，我真的......”她回头看了一眼可能永远不会醒过来的柱间，说：“我真的很难再继续相信您了。”<br/>“不，桃华，你的怀疑是对的，我确实清除过柱间的记忆，那是关于我和柱间的记忆。”斑仿佛陷入了回忆，他的脸上带着一种怀念的笑容，继续说：“也许你们都不知道，我和柱间曾经秘密的交往过一年。”<br/>“那为什么要消除掉记忆？”桃华皱紧眉头，着急的问道，斑脸上的笑容消失了，他沉默了一会，说：“发生了很多事情，桃华，对不起，我不能告诉你。”<br/>桃华皱紧的眉头舒展了，说：“没关系，斑大人，如果不能说的话，我不会逼问您的。”<br/>天色渐渐转暗，桃华起身，说：“斑大人，我还有族务，现行离开了。”斑点点头，除此之外一动不动，只是坐在床边看着柱间。</p><p> </p><p>阴暗的烛光下，千手的长老聚在一起，刚刚为柱间做过检查的医忍跪坐在他们的面前，“你说，族长有可能永远醒不过来了，此话当真？”<br/>“千真万确。”医忍低下头，回答道。<br/>人群倒抽了一口气，长老们嗡嗡的讨论起来。<br/>“这可怎么办？万一族长真的醒不过来了，我们一族可就危险了啊！”<br/>“先别说丧气话，尽全力治好族长才是要务。”<br/>“可是......！”<br/>“都给我闭嘴！”大长老重重的敲了一下拐杖，其余的人一瞬间全部安静了，他继续问道：“族长能被治好的可能性大吗？”<br/>医忍摇了摇头，说：“如今的方法只能去找鬼之国的巫女，但，希望渺茫。”<br/>人群死寂了下来，大长老沉思片刻，打破了沉默：“无论族长能否醒来，木遁血继的传承都不能断。”<br/>“可是，族长并没有孩子啊。”<br/>“那就造一个。”长老冷冷的瞥了一眼说话的人，被瞪了一眼的族人缩了下脖子，不说话了。“不管是宇智波斑也好，其他的Omega也好，血继的传承都是最重要的。”<br/>“如果，族长真的醒不过来了怎么办？”<br/>在场的人面面相觑，这个问题盘踞在他们每一个人的心头，但没人愿意往这方面去想，刚刚发言的勇士继续说道：“族长长时间不上战场势必会引起其他族群的怀疑，事情泄露之后宇智波也必然会找我们要人，甚至可能以此为借口挑起进攻，那时候要怎么办？”<br/>大长老闭上眼睛开始沉思，许久之后才说道：“宇智波斑肯定不能还给宇智波一族。”<br/>“那......要杀了他吗？”一位族人开口问道，“不，杀了他太浪费了。”大长老堆满褶子的脸露出一个狰狞的笑容，“我有一个更好的办法。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘟嘟”的敲门声响起，趴在床边睡觉的斑抬起头来。<br/>“请进”<br/>白天的医忍推开门走了进来，恭恭敬敬的行礼之后，对斑说：“斑大人，长老们请您过去一趟。”<br/>斑皱紧眉头，但他没有反驳，说：“我知道了，你先过去吧，我随后就到。”医忍告退了，斑披上外套，亲了一下柱间的额头，说：“我去去就回。”</p><p> </p><p>长老们集会的地方和宇智波的南贺神社很像，都是在地下，昏暗的烛光一闪一闪，斑在跟在医忍的身后走进了族地，出乎他的意料地下室聚集了许多的人，斑皱紧眉头，问道：“你们有什么事吗？”<br/>他们一言不发，斑警惕的环顾四周，后退了一步，却撞在一名alpha的身上，一张布盖在了宇智波斑的口鼻处，他挣扎几下便失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>40<br/>本章有路人X斑描写,卡的要死，写的贼™烂，各位凑合看吧</p><p> </p><p>斑醒来的时候，发现自己赤裸裸的躺在一处桌台上，坐起身来，斑发现自己的脚上捆着一根细细的铁链，轻轻的扯动铁链，上面有红色的符文亮起，和自己当初刚被送到千手时脚腕上捆的一样，同时，后颈处传来一阵刺痛，斑抓了一下，抑制环收缩的更紧了，勒的他差点喘不过气。<br/>“我劝你还是别挣扎了。”一名男子从黑暗处走出，双手握着鞭子背在身后，他的身上没有信息素的味道，斑警惕的看着他，说：“你是谁？”<br/>男子没有回答斑的问题，而是伸出手，说：“我是千手析木，接下来的几天我们都要呆在一起，还请多多关照。”斑拍开了他的手，一言不发的瞪着他，析木脸上依然维持着微笑，说：“果然，你和老家伙们说的一样，性子很倔啊。”<br/>接着，他单手结了一个印，一股震动贴着前列腺传来，斑浑身哆嗦一下，趴倒在了台上，后穴受到刺激收缩着，开始变得湿润，“你做了什么！”斑怒视着面前依然笑嘻嘻的男子，男子摆了摆手，说：“别生气嘛，我只是做了我分内的事情罢了。”<br/>看着斑迷惑震惊的表情，析木接着说：“本来，你一进入族内就应该交给我负责，不过族长把你拦下了，免了那些折磨人的调教。”<br/>“别那么惊讶，你是之前是族长吧？你们族内难道没有调教师吗？”析木抖了抖手中的鞭子，接着说：“毕竟，你们这些外族的Omega总是不那么乖。”<br/>“啪”鞭子撕裂空气的声音传来，狠毒的力道落在身上，斑的皮肤上立刻出现了一道扭曲的蚯蚓状伤痕，析木一边打一边语调悠闲的继续说：“那些老家伙呢，害怕族长死之后你被宇智波要回去，所以委托我来教教你，一个合格的奴隶是什么样的。”<br/>斑的眼神逐渐涣散，身后不断传来的震动消磨了他的意志，后穴不断的淌出水，很快将他的身下弄的黏糊一片，蜷起的四肢缓缓的展开，斑眯着眼睛，视线朦胧，像一具死尸一样躺在台上。<br/>析木停止了抽打，绿色的光芒从他的掌中出现，他轻轻的触碰那些伤痕，皮肤很快恢复完好，从小腿开始，析木仔细的治愈这具身体，他知道，现在的空气中一定充满了Omega甜美的气息，不过他是beta，这些味道他一概闻不到，手下的皮肤虽然有着Omega典型的白，但却并不细嫩，反而布满了各式的伤痕，这都是斑曾经在战斗中留下的伤痕。<br/>一股热量从下腹生起，裤子被撑起一个小帐篷，析木贪婪的抚摸着面前的躯体，对着翕张的后穴伸进一根手指，后穴突然被异物侵入的感觉刺激得肠肉猛然的收缩，绞紧了手指，手指轻车熟路的找到了内里的那处凸起，按压了下去，一股暖洋洋的液体从深处喷出，“你的身体兴奋起来了。”析木拿出手指，透明体液顺着指节流下手掌，斑侧躺着，眼神迷离，析木看的口干舌燥，咽了口唾沫润喉，他鬼使神差的脱下裤子，挺身插入了那处温热的小穴。<br/>这不是一个调教师该做的，析木一边在斑的体内冲撞着，一边想，他破坏了规则，尤其是宇智波斑名义上依然是他们族长的Omega，斑眼中的光芒一点点的黯淡了下去，任由析木折磨他，析木对于宇智波斑这种死尸一样的做法感到不满，他“啪”的扇了斑一巴掌，斑没有出声，只是冷冷的瞥了他一眼。<br/>析木打了个哆嗦，直接射在了斑的肠道深处，“草！”早泄让析木感到恼羞成怒，他抽出自己的阴茎，失去堵塞的白色精液从穴口流出，顺着斑的大腿根滴到台子上。<br/>“给我舔干净。”析木掐住斑的下巴强迫他张开嘴，粗大的阴茎带着腥膻的气息让斑感到一阵反胃，被温暖的口腔包裹，析木舒服的发出一声喟叹，这多少弥补了因为早泄带给他屈辱感，斑只觉得已经插到底部的阴茎又变大了不少，胃里一阵翻江倒海，喉咙被压迫的恶心感让斑一个劲想要干呕，于此相反，析木觉得自己爽的要飞了，下腹一紧，射在了他的口腔里，接着抽出阴茎，嘴里的堵塞消失，斑趴在台边，直接呕吐了起来。<br/>“怎么？已经受不了了吗？现在才刚刚开始呢？”析木捏住斑的下巴，斑的嘴角还挂着透明的涎水，双瞳涣散的盯着空气中虚无的一点，他放下手臂，失去支撑的斑倒在一旁，析木从卷轴中拿出一个小盒子，打开后里面是一些银色的器具，他看着斑，笑着说：“这可是给你的特殊待遇。”<br/>析木用前端带两个眼的镊子夹住乳头，敏感的部位被不断的挤压，斑一开始还会觉得疼痛，没过多久，麻木感取代了疼痛，析木一直在观察斑的表情，看到斑的眉头不再紧皱，拿出一根中间儿是空心的手针在找好的位置上从镊子的两个眼儿中穿过，穿到中间时停住，把消过毒的乳环插入空心的手针里，拧上钉子上的小球，猩红的血珠泌了出来，析木能感到手下的身体在轻微的发抖，他伏下身，舔掉了那颗血珠，器械的冰冷和皮肤的温度同时刺激着大脑，他情不自禁的亲吻了斑的胸膛，抬起头的一瞬间，却对上对方仇恨的眼神，析木手下一抖，差点弄伤斑，他愣在原地，心底突然的感到怅然。<br/>斑闭上眼睛，歪头躺下，轻轻的呢喃着，尽管声音很小，但析木还是听清了，他在喊族长的名字。</p><p> </p><p>41<br/>“斑大人，您起了吗？”清晨，小葵轻轻的扣响卧室的门，回应她的是一片的寂静，“斑大人？”小葵稍稍提高声音，依然没有人回应。<br/>“那我进来了，冒犯了。”<br/>葵小心翼翼的推开门，“吱呀”一声，阳光顺着门页照进黑漆漆的房间，柱间躺在床上，但四处不见斑的身影，小葵皱紧了眉头，她没有斑大人昨晚出去的记忆。</p><p>桃华准备去给扉间送行的时候看到的就是这样的一副画面，小葵正焦急的询问着每一个她能遇上的千手族人，昨晚有没有看到过斑，得到的回复只有摇头或是不知道。<br/>“小葵，怎么了吗？”<br/>“桃华大人，斑大人不见了！”<br/>“你说什么？”桃华心中一惊，小葵紧张的咬紧嘴唇，艰难的开口：“你说，斑大人，会不会......”<br/>“不会。”桃华知道小葵在想什么，说：“斑大人不会逃走的。”她紧接着叹了一口气，就算是斑想逃走，他也没有办法离开。<br/>“你等着，我一会去找人，帮忙一起找。”桃华一边安抚着着急的小葵，一边准备去找人，“桃华，不用白费力气了。”苍老的声音在背后响起，桃华转过身，“悠菜婆婆，您怎么在这？”<br/>悠菜拄着拐杖绕到桃华和小葵的面前，说：“不用浪费人力去找斑了，他现在很安全。”桃华眉头紧蹙，半信半疑的问道：“您知道斑大人在哪？”<br/>“斑大人？对于那种人没必要使用敬称。”悠菜一脸不屑，说：“他需要学习如何去做一个Omega，之前就是因为族长过分宠溺，才会让他这么无法无天。”<br/>“你说什么？”桃华感到不可思议，气愤的说：“族长才昏迷一天，你们就已经不把他放在眼里了吗？”<br/>“柱间是个很好的忍者，但他不是个好族长，一个好的族长，要学会适当的树立威信，而不是对一个外族送来的礼品如此的娇惯！”悠菜哼了一声，拔高了声音对桃华说：“我们是在帮族长，他既然已经被送给族长，他这一生都只能属于族长和千手一族。”<br/>“你......!”桃华被气到语塞，她整理了一下情绪，对着悠菜说：“斑大人现在在哪？”“你想做什么？”悠菜昂起下巴趾高气昂的看着桃华，桃华攥紧拳头又松开，转身就走。<br/>悠菜满心不悦，她敲着拐杖对远去的桃华喊道：“你要去干吗！”<br/>“找扉间！”</p><p> </p><p>扉间正在收拾去鬼之国的行李，听到身后推门的声音，略一感知，说道：“桃华，我马上要离开，这些日子族内的事务拜托你处理了。”身后的人没有应答，扉间疑惑的转过身，说：“桃华，怎么了，你看起来很烦躁。”<br/>“长老们把斑大人带走了，扉间大人，我需要您的命令去救他。”桃华着急的交代了自己来意，然而，扉间在听到斑的名字的一瞬间脸色沉了下来，他草草的收拾了东西，冷冷的说：“斑又不会死，你担心那么多做什么？”<br/>“扉间！”桃华难以置信的看着扉间，一脸震惊，前些日子发生的事情像影片一样从扉间的眼前闪过，他攥紧了手中的忍术卷轴，沉默片刻后，说道：“我并不关心斑会变成什么样。”说罢，他推开了桃华，不耐烦的说：“我还有更重要的事要做，一周后回来，这种事不要来烦我了。”</p><p> </p><p>析木看着已经昏死过去的斑，嘴唇微微的颤动，昏过去之前斑一直在喊柱间的名字，他松开捆住斑的麻绳，把斑从空中放下，平放在床上，为了让斑听话，他不得不使用了一点极端的手段，抽出插在马眼里湿漉漉的串珠，已经被过度使用的阴茎颤抖着吐出一些淡黄的液体。斑的大腿根处血迹点点，析木双手颤抖的从斑的后穴拿出一根带着倒刺的按摩棒，这根本就不是“玩具”，而是“刑具”。<br/>血液混着白浊滴在床单上，斑一动不动的躺着，析木探出手指，确认了斑还有鼻息，才松了一口气，他懊恼的抓住了自己的头发，他犯了大错，那些长老只是想让他调教斑，而不是把斑折磨死，但面对斑的挑衅，他很轻易的失控了，那些残酷的手段全部被他用了出来，最重要的是，身为族内地位不高的调教师，他上了斑，这是对族内秩序的挑战，就算斑只是族长的侧室，也不是他能够肖想的存在。<br/>析木僵硬的打开了盒子，他没忘了那些长老交给他的任务，从盒子中拿出一颗红色的药丸，小心翼翼的推进了斑的后穴，而后轻轻的在生殖腔口按压，伴随着“咕叽”一声，药丸没入了斑的生殖腔，析木抽出全是黏糊糊液体的手，仓促的用毛巾擦干净。<br/>他现在只希望柱间真的永远醒不过来。</p><p> </p><p>42<br/>扉间刚一踏入鬼之国的边境，便遇上了一名披着斗篷，怀中抱住一面镜子的巫女，他还没来的说明来意，那名巫女便自顾自的坐上了扉间乘坐的赶路的马车，对着愣神的扉间说：“呆着做什么？我们的时间不多了。”<br/>“你怎么知道？”扉间坐在巫女的对面，疑惑的问道，巫女“呵呵”笑了，说：“神灵已经告诉了我们一切，我会去帮你的，千手柱间不会有事的。”<br/>看着巫女一副胸有成竹的样子，扉间不经有些怀疑，巫女看出扉间对自己质疑，说：“你不用担心，你大哥一定会没事的。”<br/>扉间看上去依然很不放心，巫女叹了口气，说：“千手柱间是天命之子，在完成命运给他的任务之前他是不会有任何事情的。”<br/>“什么任务？”扉间并不相信这种玄乎的说法，巫女低下头看着手中的镜子，镜子中显出一副阴沉的景象，大雨连绵，陡峭的悬崖上瀑布奔涌而下，她啪的扣上镜子，叹了一口气，没有回答扉间的问题。</p><p> </p><p>因为巫女的主动前来，本来计划一周的路程缩短了两天，扉间提前回到了千手，甫一回到族内，二人立刻赶往族长的住处。<br/>推开门，巫女二话不说拿出了自己带来的器具摆了一个看不懂的法阵，跪坐在阵眼，点点萤火从地面升起，巫女闭上眼双手合十，用不知名的语言开始吟诵。<br/>扉间关上门，一个人默默的退了出去，葵凑上前来，担忧的问道：“族长会没事吗？”“但愿吧。”扉间叹气，小葵沉默着，试探似的开口：“斑大人......这几天一直都没有回来......”<br/>扉间的动作一僵，内心挣扎片刻，飘下一句：“等大哥醒来再说吧。”转身离开了。</p><p> </p><p>巫女睁开眼时，面对的是一个已经完全分崩离析的世界，无数的断垣残壁漂浮在黑色的空间内，还在不断的分裂成更小的碎块，她敲了敲手中提着的灯，柔和的橘色光芒照亮了四周小小的空间。<br/>她刚刚向前走了几步，黑暗中苍劲的树木枝干悄然蜿蜒着爬向巫女，“居然已经堕落到这种程度了吗......”巫女眉头紧缩，向后退去，她拿出一直藏在怀里的镜子，树干劈开空气带着凌厉的风声袭向巫女，却仿佛碰上了什么屏障一样，被弹开了。<br/>“千手柱间！能听见吗！”<br/>巫女对着虚空喊道，没有人回应，藤蔓似乎意识到不能硬攻，一圈圈的缠在无形的屏障上像是蟒蛇一样收缩挤压，镜子发出“咯咯”的声音，空气中出现了一道道的裂痕。<br/>“啪”<br/>无形的罩子碎了，巫女高举手中的镜子，镜面里的雾气散去，连接着现世的画面出现，树枝停止了动作，它们小心翼翼的捧起了镜子，枝蔓潮水般涌上，仿若一个人正在端详镜中的画面。<br/>巫女看着面前颤动的枝蔓，轻轻的说：“如果你还不愿意醒过来，那么你又要再一次失去他了。”</p><p>扉间还在焦急的等待，突然，屋内传来一声巨响，他紧张的站了起来，面前的门“砰”的一声被推开，千手柱间疾步从房内走出，“大哥！”扉间激动的走上前，“扉间，斑在哪？”喜悦的情绪一扫而空，扉间扭过头，“东面禁闭室的地下。”巫女突然开口，还没等多说，柱间已经没影了。<br/>镜中的景象不断重现在他的眼前，柱间呼吸急促，他放出不自觉的放出大范围的感知去寻找斑的身影，终于，他在巫女所说的方位感受到了一股微弱熟悉的查克拉。<br/>柱间加快了脚下的步伐，禁闭室此刻空无一人，他打开了房间的地下室的门，斑的查克拉逐渐变得清晰，橙黄色的光芒在拐角处不断闪烁，柱间慌忙的赶下去。<br/>“啪。”析木在看到来人的一瞬间抖掉了手中染血的工具，斑被蒙上双眼半跪在地上，一丝不挂，柱间只觉得一块巨石紧压着胸膛，喘不过气，他伸出手想要拉起斑，但斑却在被触碰的一瞬间温顺的蹭了蹭他的手背，接着张嘴含住了柱间的手指灵活的吮吸着，“斑......”柱间的声音阴沉的他几乎听不出这是他自己的声音，斑的动作停止了，他浑身不停的颤抖，柱间拿出手指，解开了斑眼上的眼罩，空洞无神的眼睛转着一抹流光，泪水从眼眶中涌出，斑嘶哑着声音，喊道：“柱....间....”<br/>柱间将斑搂在怀里，藤蔓从地下室的四面八方生出，析木恐惧的后退着，他不断的摇头，呼吸急促，在柱间动手的前一秒，他突然拔出苦无，自尽了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>木棉花9<br/>最近比较忙，可能没法更新频繁了</p>
<p> </p>
<p>43</p>
<p>“别碰我！”斑猛然的推开了想要接近他的柱间，看清来者是谁后，他颤抖着收回了双手，说：“对不起......”罢了，将脸埋进环抱膝盖的手臂中，无论柱间怎么劝说，都不愿意抬起头来。<br/>从地下室将斑接出来已经过了小半个月，斑对于所有想要接触他的人都展现了极强的排斥，即使是柱间也不例外，析木自尽之后，那些长老也被撤去了位置，对于斑的非议也在表面上停止了，一切短暂的归于平静。<br/>“大哥。”扉间看着手足无措只好僵在原地的柱间，敲了一下门，说：“你先出来一下，我有事告诉你。”<br/>“斑，我先出去了，你好好休息。”柱间尽可能温柔的轻声嘱咐着，斑把自己裹进被子里，一动不动，柱间失落的离开了，临走前担忧的看了一眼斑，默默的合上了门。<br/>扉间顿了一下，看着情绪低落的柱间，说：“宇智波泉奈来了，他知道了前些天发生的事。”扉间冷哼一声，接着说：“他倒是毫不掩饰在千手内埋藏了眼线这件事。”<br/>“他现在在哪？”<br/>“楼下。”扉间向下指着地板，说：“他早上很早就到了，刚开始守卫拦着没让他进，他就打伤了守卫，幸亏桃华就在附近，没让事情进一步扩大。”<br/>“我知道了。”柱间对着扉间点了点头，制止了扉间想要跟上来的举动，说：“我一个人就可以了。”<br/>“不行。”扉间斩钉截铁的拒绝了：“大哥你刚刚醒过来，如果他做出什么危险的举动，后果不堪设想。”<br/>“不用担心。”柱间右手搭上扉间的肩膀，目光深沉，说：“这是我的事情，扉间，你不要插手。”<br/>扉间深吸一口气，不服气的扭过头，带着点怨气说道：“好，随你怎么处理。”说罢，径直的离开了，刚下楼梯，他就和泉奈打了个照面，两个人的表情都很难看，互相剐了一记眼刀，各做各的事了。<br/>扉间刚走，柱间就从楼梯上下来了，“千手柱间，你！”泉奈刚开口，被柱间瞪了一眼，他一下子愣住了，柱间冷冷的说：“斑还在休息，我们先出去吧。”这种被警告的感觉让泉奈非常的不爽，他觉得自己被柱间排斥在斑之外，“我当然知道，用不着你提醒。”泉奈一转身，在柱间之前走出了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>二人来到雨廊，寻了一处无人的地方，泉奈率先开口：“我这次来是带回哥哥的，千手柱间，你根本不能保护好哥哥，继续呆在千手族地只会让哥哥面对更多的危险。”<br/>柱间沉默着，没有说话，泉奈冷笑道：“心虚了吗？千手柱间，你从以前就一直欺骗哥哥，让他相信你那些虚无的谎言，这一次，我不会让哥哥继续被骗了。”<br/>柱间继续一言不发，只是面色平静的看着泉奈，盯得泉奈心里一阵发憷，“你......”泉奈向后退了一步，说：“我要去找哥哥了。”说罢，转身就要走。<br/>“斑不会离开的。”<br/>一直沉默的柱间突然开口了，泉奈讶异的转过身，不知是因为柱间声音里的敌意过于明显还是对他这句话的震惊。<br/>“你说什么？哥哥一定会......”泉奈反驳道，但他的话语却被柱间打断了，“你说的没错，斑从不会拒绝你的要求。”柱间接着说：“但这一次不会了，我不会让斑离开的。”<br/>“你以为你这么说哥哥就会听你的吗？”泉奈气急反笑，说：“无论如何，这一次我都要把哥哥带回去。”<br/>柱间没有直接回复泉奈，而是用一种更轻松的语气问道：“南贺最近过得好吗？”<br/>“这跟你有什么关系？”泉奈反唇相讥，倏然，他意识到了不对，断断续续的说：“你....知道了......”<br/>柱间摇了摇头，泉奈却扭头逃似的离开了，身后传来“哒哒”的脚步声，柱间知道泉奈上楼了，他坐在原地看着院中的水池，斑需要和泉奈谈一谈。</p>
<p>“哥哥。”<br/>卧室的门被突然推开，听到熟悉的声音，斑惊讶的转过身，说：“泉奈，你怎么来了？”泉奈抓住了斑的手腕把他拉了起来，他的眼圈微红，颤抖着声音说道：“哥哥，我们回家吧。”<br/>斑动作僵硬了一下，他缓慢但不容拒绝的掰开了泉奈握住自己的手，浅笑着对泉奈说：“对不起，泉奈，柱间需要我。”<br/>“那我呢？我就不需要哥哥了吗？”眼泪顺着泉奈的脸庞趴嗒趴的往下落，斑揉了揉泉奈的脑袋，说：“泉奈，以后没有哥哥你会过得更好。”说罢，紧紧的搂住了泉奈。<br/>怀中的人似乎平静了下来，只是一抽抽的哽咽着，斑在心中无声的叹息，泉奈趴在斑的肩头，Omega的香气绕在他的鼻尖，这股气息泉奈再也熟悉不过了，但现在却染上了别人的味道。<br/>“哥哥，你还记得夏石死之后的那个晚上吗？”<br/>斑浑身冻结一样僵住了，泉奈的手指轻轻的抚过斑颈后的腺体，感受到斑微微的颤抖，泉奈的牙齿碰上那处脆弱的皮肤，蛊惑的声音在斑的耳边响起：“那个时候我就应该永久标记哥哥的，让我们兄弟永远的结为一体，好不好？”<br/>尖利的牙齿穿透血肉，信息素的桎梏让斑动弹不得，每动一下肌肉就像撕裂一样疼痛，尽管如此，斑还是调动了自己全部的力量猛地推开了泉奈。<br/>二人的距离突然拉开的一瞬间泉奈错愕的瞪大了眼睛，大脑里嗡嗡作响的声音消失了，四周压迫的压力也减轻了，看着泉奈受伤的表情，斑捧住他的脸庞，说：“泉奈，你不能这样做，我们是兄弟，你这样会毁了自己的一生！”<br/>泪水不受控制的簌簌落下，泉奈眼中充满红血丝，他握住斑的手吼道：“我不怕，毁就毁了，我只想和哥哥在一起。”<br/>斑不知道该如何回答，两人沉默许久，斑才开口：“对不起，是我的错，如果我当初早一点下定决心去阻止夏石，你就不会变成现在这样。”<br/>“哥哥！”泉奈粗暴的打断了斑的话，他握住斑的肩膀，逼迫斑直视他，说：“你为什么逃避，我爱你，哥哥，我爱你！我的脑子没病，我也不是什么需要照顾的精神病患，我爱你，斑！”<br/>这是泉奈第一次喊他的名字，斑愣了两三秒，他挤出一丝笑容，像年幼时一样抚摸泉奈的头发，说：“不，泉奈，是夏石的错，是他误导了你，如果不是他，你是不会做出那种事的，你没有生病，你只是暂时的没想明白罢了。”<br/>“哥哥，如果我说，我其实从没被夏石控制过呢？”泉奈站起身来，斑被震惊的说不出话，“你爱我吗？哥哥。”泉奈又问了一遍这个问题，屋子里静的连枯枝掉落的声音都清晰可闻，斑没有回答，两人之间持续着长久的寂静。<br/>泉奈眼中的希冀变为绝望，他推开门，沉默着走了出去。</p>
<p>感受到泉奈的查克拉离开了，柱间才站起来，慢慢的走上了楼梯，斑坐在床上，脊背被压垮一般驼着，听着脚步声慢慢的走进，熟悉的温度接近自己的身体，斑像是被抽去了全部的力量般，靠在柱间的肩膀上。<br/>晶莹的泪滴无声的落下，柱间握住斑冰凉的手，说：“无论发生什么，我会和你一起面对的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>44<br/>柱间伸手褪去了斑的衣服，在刚刚被触碰皮肤时，斑条件反射的缩了一下，但想到是柱间，他压抑住想要逃开的欲望，放松了下来。<br/>两人唇舌交叠在一起，斑伸手抱住柱间，闭上眼沉在草木的淡香中，后穴突然的被顶开，一个炽热的物件捅入甬道，情不自禁发出的呻吟被堵在嗓子里，斑的双腿缠上柱间的腰，两人沉浮于欲海中，斑不在压抑自己的呻吟，放肆的喘叫着。<br/>与充满魅惑的声音不同，他的脸上挂满了泪水，柱间伸手抹去了斑的眼泪，阴茎的顶部进入窄小的子宫膨大成结，同时，撩开盖住后颈的头发，避开伤口咬了下去。<br/>斑死死地攥着柱间的头发，脚背绷直，alpha霸道的信息素在他的体内横冲直撞，滚烫的热液灌满了腔室，临时标记结束，两人都是大汗淋漓。<br/>“我们结婚吧。”柱间认真的看着斑，斑露出茫然的神色，“把一切都交给我，你可以休息了，斑。”柱间接着说：“不要再一个人硬扛了。”<br/>斑嘴唇翕动说不出完整的句子，他看着柱间闪闪发光的眼神，缓缓吐出一个字：“好。”</p>
<p>新换洗过的长老会尽管心有不满，但对于柱间的决定他们也不敢说什么，而送往宇智波的请柬则被撕毁送了回来。</p>
<p>冬季的时间是缓慢而无聊的，雪化后的某日，阳光正好，斑坐在雨廊上拿着一串铃铛逗小猫，小猫“喵喵”叫着扑腾着铃铛，叮铃叮铃的声音不绝于耳。<br/>远处一群孩子正在玩耍，斑停下了手中的动作望着那一片闹腾的孩子，小猫看面前的铃铛不再晃动，抱上去啃了起来。<br/>“斑，在发呆吗？”<br/>柱间坐到斑的旁边，顺着斑的视线望去，心中了然，说：“斑，你想南贺了吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>斑扭回头，没有说话，收起了手上的铃铛，小猫不满的咬了他的衣袖，被柱间拎着后颈提起来抱在怀里挠痒痒。<br/>“在担心泉奈吗？”<br/>听到柱间的话，斑抬头讶异的看着柱间，“其实，那一天我先见过泉奈了。”柱间说道：“他想要带你回宇智波，我拒绝了。”<br/>“柱间……”<br/>斑不知道该说什么，“如果想见南贺的话，我们一起去宇智波吧。”<br/>斑震惊的看着柱间，确定他不是在开玩笑，但转而又想起泉奈所说的话，艰难的说道：“还是算了。”<br/>“柱间，你会怨我吗？”斑注视着柱间微微错愕的表情，继续说：“南贺是你的孩子，但是我却把他给了泉奈，而且我还消除了你的记忆，害你差点成为植物人。”<br/>柱间摇摇头，叹息一声，说：“也许我曾经埋怨过，为什么你不愿意告诉我，但我想的更多的是，如果当时的我能更强大一点，你就不用承受这一切了。”<br/>斑双手攥紧衣服，柱间伸手覆在他冰凉的手上，说：“回一趟宇智波吧，斑，我会陪你一起回去的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“泉奈大人，您不能在这样堕落下去了。”隆一推开面前的门，浓重的酒气扑面而来，他皱紧眉头，看着面前喝的烂醉一摊的人，面色凝重。<br/>“呵，你们根本就不明白！”泉奈站了起来扔出一个酒瓶，杂碎在隆一的旁边，他踉跄着走上去，拽住隆一的领子，吼道：“你们所有人都只会妨碍我！”<br/>“泉奈大人，您病了。”隆一无奈的掰开泉奈的手，说：“您对斑大人产生爱慕的感情，这是不正常的，泉奈大人，接受这一点吧。”<br/>“胡说！”泉奈一拳打在墙壁上，所有的人都是这样，不断的重复着是因为自己的精神出现了问题，才会喜欢上自己的哥哥，但他心中十分清楚，自己从来没有病过，他对于自己喜欢哥哥这件事坚定无比。<br/>“爸爸……”<br/>南贺从门口探出一个小脑袋，自从半个多月之前从千手一族回来，爸爸就把自己关在了房间里，不准任何人进来，自己也不例外。<br/>“南贺？”你怎么来了？”隆一眉头紧锁，泉奈这副样子被南贺看见了可不好，“爸爸，我想你了。”南贺一点点的挪向泉奈。<br/>“出去。”<br/>冷冰冰的声音传入南贺的耳朵，他难以置信的看着泉奈，隆一也愣住了，一时没搞清楚泉奈究竟是让他们二人中的哪个离开这里。<br/>“我让你们都给我滚出去听不出来吗！”<br/>泉奈愤怒的吼道，南贺不受控制的呜哇哭了出来，隆一赶忙抱起南贺，意味深长的看了一眼泉奈，走了出去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>45<br/>斑和柱间的宇智波之旅在计划前往的当天被打断了，大名的一纸密函紧急的送到了千手一族。<br/>使者来到后便被请到了会客间，不多时，柱间推开门走了进来，对着使者微微点头，盘腿坐在了使者的对面。<br/>“不知使者到来有何贵干？”<br/>使者展开手中的书信，说道：“柱间大人之前向大名提到的建立忍村一事，大名大人很感兴趣，希望邀请大人前往都城一起商议。”<br/>“是这样吗？”柱间微笑着说：“那真是太好了？”<br/>使者眉头舒展，接着说：“大名大人希望斑大人也可以一同前往。”<br/>话音刚落，屋内的气氛瞬间冻到冰点，使者不由得打了个哆嗦，柱间依然维持着礼节性的微笑：“为什么？”<br/>“大名大人说过，如果建村一事不能同时和二位大人商议的话，一切免谈。”使者颤抖着说出了杏野之前交代给自己的话，柱间听完后沉默着站起身，似乎是要离开。<br/>“柱间…大人？”<br/>“我知道了。”说罢，柱间“哐”的关上了门。<br/>刚一出门，柱间就遇到了扉间，他双臂抱在胸前，厉声问道：“大哥，你到底要为了宇智波斑让步到什么时候，现在连自己从小到大的梦想都可以放弃了吗？”<br/>“扉间，不要告诉斑。”柱间长叹一口气，接着说：“我不会放弃的，扉间，一定有更好的办法。”<br/>“你就非得要保全他吗！”扉间忿忿不平的说道，有些恨铁不成钢的味道在里面，“大哥，斑不值得你这么做。”<br/>“扉间！”柱间看上去真的生气了，说道：“不要再说这样的话。”<br/>“随你吧！”扉间双手一甩，转身离去了。<br/>但就在柱间刚刚踏进家门的一瞬间，他就看到斑靠在客厅的长椅上，甚至收拾了一个小包裹摆在茶几上。<br/>“不是要去都城吗？”<br/>斑在柱间说话之前抢先说道：“时间很紧迫吧，你不赶紧准备一下吗？”<br/>“你怎么知道的？”看斑想要起身，柱间将他按回椅子上，盯着斑的双眼，说：“你不知道杏野和武藤仁贵居心不良吗！”<br/>“我知道，我会解决一切的。”<br/>“已经结束了，斑，你不需要再做什么，更不可以去都城！”<br/>“你在命令我吗！”<br/>二人的谈话结束在斑的怒吼中，斑胸膛起伏着，他长舒一口气，说：“柱间，你真的不需要担心，武藤仁贵不会动我的。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“总之，去做你想做的事就是了，不用担心我。”<br/>这件事最后就这么敲定了，柱间终于没扭过斑，给大名写了回信确定了大致的日期后，二人便准备出发了。<br/>临行前，柱间将族内的事务交给了扉间，自己带着斑离开了。<br/>经历了约莫一周左右的行程，他们终于到达了目的地。<br/>大名迎接他们的马车停在城门旁，侍从毕恭毕敬的拉开帘账，二人对视一眼后相继坐了上去。<br/>马车在闹市穿梭，柱间顺着窗户缝向外看，因为地处都城，没有战乱而且商人众多，街上熙熙攘攘的满是人，偶尔还能看到一两个别国的手艺人表演杂技。<br/>柱间不自觉的露出了笑容，他转过头，说：“如果有一天我们忍者也能过上这样的日子就好了，是吗？斑。”<br/>宇智波斑此时一只手捂着胃一只手抓着车窗边，用力的指节发白。<br/>“斑，怎么了？”柱间担忧的问道，“没什么，只是有点晕车。”斑有气无力的回答着，柱间揽过斑的肩头，让他靠在自己的肩膀上。<br/>“感觉好一点了吗？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>呕吐的欲望没有那么强烈，恍惚中斑沉沉的睡了过去。</p><p>等到被柱间拍醒，斑才意识到自己睡了一路，“我怎么睡了这么久……”斑对自己警惕性的下降颇为不满，柱间叹了口气，说：“可能只是赶路太累了，斑，别想太多。”<br/>皇宫门口走出一名巫女装扮的女子，她对着柱间和斑行李，说：“柱间大人，斑大人，忍者不允许携带武器，也不能够在宫内使用查克拉，因此我需要将二位的查克拉封印，请多多谅解。”<br/>柱间和斑点了点头，巫女在他们的手上画上符咒，符咒闪了一下光，没入皮肤不见了。二人浑身的查克拉一瞬间消失的无影无踪，巫女又一次仔细的进行了检查，确定他们不能够使用查克拉，才安心的让他们入内。<br/>然而，刚一进入大名为他们安排的客房，斑就愣住了，他看到泉奈正坐在对面，泉奈也怔在原地。<br/>斑看着已经一月未见的弟弟，突然发现他的脸上和手中多了很多的细小的伤痕，他起身走过去，关切道：“泉奈，你怎么样了？我听说你最近状态很不好，我很担心你，原本……”<br/>斑话音未落，泉奈就站起身，一言不发的离开了，斑伸出的手悬在半空，最后落寞的放下。泉奈刚一拉开门，季叶站在他们的面前，他早就褪去了那一身华服，穿着简单，斑紧皱眉头，说：“你怎么会在这里？”<br/>“住口，不得对杏野大人无礼！”跟在他身旁的小卒呵斥道，“杏野？”泉奈看着面前这位与杏野面容一致的男子，皱起眉头，他早已得知向由真纪死亡的消息，但对于这位神秘的花魁知之甚少。<br/>“杏野大人是日后的御台所，此次邀请诸位大人前来正是为了大名大婚一事。”<br/>跟在一旁的侍女显然要比那名大吵大闹的侍卫懂事一些，她仔细的向几人说明了大名邀请几人前来的目的。<br/>“你们先退下。”季叶一挥手，身后的侍从鱼贯而出，他长叹一口气，看上去异常的疲惫，说：“你们不用担心，我已经放弃复仇了。”<br/>一行人中斑和柱间面色古怪，只有泉奈看上去依然不知所以，季叶扫了一眼三人，说：“我从向由真纪存在别处的遗物里找到了我姐姐留下的一封信。”他转头看向泉奈，接着说：“杏野是我的姐姐，她在信上告诉我，在宇智波的一段日子是她几年里过的最轻松的生活，虽然她已经决定要自杀，但她很感谢你。”<br/>季叶自嘲的笑了一下，说：“我不知道这么久以来我所做的一切有什么意义。”他闭上眼，深吸一口气。<br/>“随你们吧。”<br/>说完，转身离去，泉奈依旧处于大脑宕机的状态，斑和柱间都是一脸的难以置信，泉奈的脸色变幻莫测，转头就走了出去。</p><p>“话都带给他们了？”<br/>仁贵翻了个身，把季叶压在自己的身下，又急又猛的冲撞了几下，季叶被腹部猛然传来的刺痛疼得嘶了一声，下意识的捂了一下肚子。<br/>“这么小心做什么？”仁贵轻蔑的嗤笑一声，他的手按在季叶已经隆起的小腹上，说：“反正他过不了几天就会死了，到时候你就可以完成你一直以来的心愿了。”<br/>季叶不想去看仁贵那副让他恶心的嘴脸，别过头盯着晃来晃去的纱幔，仁贵掐住他的脖子强硬的转回季叶的脑袋，狠狠的盯着季叶布满红血丝的眼睛。<br/>“记住你的身份。”他咬牙切齿的说道，两道清泪顺着季叶的脸庞滑下，“扫兴”仁贵站起身，披上旁边的侍女递过来的衣服，“你最好不要想着耍什么花招。”他冷冷的警告了一句，拂袖离开，厚重的大门在他的身后关上，屋内陷入了一片黑暗。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>